Winter is Coming
by Marie798
Summary: Christina Oliver. The daughter of the original Green/White and Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Before moving in with her cousin, Kelly, in Blue Bay Harbor, Chris is given the Winter Morpher by Sensei Yoko. In Blue Bay, she makes new friends, reunites with the old, and maybe finds something more... (Rated PG-13 for some language)
1. Character Info

**Name:** Christina Oliver  
 **Nicknames:** Chris, Chrissy, C  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Ranger Color:** White, Electric Blue, Magenta  
 **Ranger:** Winter/Elemental Ranger  
 **Academy:** Winter Academy (current) and All Academies  
 **Call:** Winter Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Winter!  
 **Weapons:** Winter Bow, Saba, and Elemental Staff (Has a ranger power disk from each academy to change the element of the staff in her belt, also changes into different weapons depending on the power disk put into the staff), Can bend the elements  
 **Zords:** White Tiger Zord, Snow Leopard Zord, Kitsune Fox Zord, Ice Dragon Zord  
 **Megazords:** Winter Megazord, White Tiger Warrior Mode  
 **Hobbies:** Motocross, Roller Blading, Figure Skating, Surfing, Drawing, Martial Arts (all types of fighting), Gymnastics, Singing, Playing her Guitar, Soccer, Skateboarding, Dancing  
 **Relatives:**  
Tommy Oliver (Father)  
Kimberly Hart Oliver (Mother)  
Kelly (Cousin)  
RJ (Uncle)  
Hayley (Aunt)  
Past Rangers (Aunts and Uncles)  
 **Friends:**  
Kira Ford (old friend) (will be making an appearance)  
Cam Wantanabe  
Hunter Bradley  
Blake Bradley  
Lily Chilman (old friend) (will be making an appearance)  
Vida Rocca (old friend) (will be making an appearance)  
Maddie Rocca (old friend) (will be making an appearance)  
Shane Clarke (eventually)  
Tori Hanson (eventually)  
Waldo "Dustin" Brooks (eventually)  
 **History:**  
Hi! The names Christina Oliver, daughter of the original rangers, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart Oliver. I am currently in between houses since my family is moving from Angel Grove to Reefside. So, to make it easier for my parents, I agreed to move in with my cousin, Kelly, owner of a small sports shop in Blue Bay Harbor, for the rest of the school year. I have a secret though. I'm a ninja! To be exact, an elemental master, and am almost done with my final elements, winter, ice, and snow. I've even studied under Master Mao about the ways of animal spirits, earning my master's stripes, that are on my left arm half above and half below my morpher, in record time. Faster than anyone had ever seen. I was given the Winter/Elemental morpher before I left Angel Grove, and before Lothor attacked my academy taking all of my fellow ninjas and sensei. The only people who know about me having a morpher are my mom, my dad, Kelly, and a few of my friends from Pai Zhuq, since Sensei Yoko and Master Mao are siblings. Now, I'm landing in Blue Bay Harbor after a long plane ride...

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer!**_  
 _ **Sadly, I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape or form. PR belongs to Saban Studios.**_  
 _ **I do, however, own Christina Oliver, and anything that isn't apart of the actual show.**_


	2. Prelude to a Storm

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!  
The call is on!**_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Pua Magasiva as Shane_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _Waters flow!_** **  
** ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm!_** **  
** ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 _"Flight 241 is now preparing to land in Blue Bay Harbor. Please turn off all electronic devices. Once we land, please stay seated till the plane is secured. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines and we hope you have a nice day!"_ The flight attendant says over the loudspeaker. I groan, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes. I feel the plane descending as I pull down my white headphones from my ears, resting them around my neck. Turning off my phone, I put it in my mini backpack that's under my seat.  
Taking a look at my morpher around my left wrist, I remember the events from yesterday when Sensei Yoko had given it to me.  
 _ **Flashback**_ _  
I was streaking to the Winter Ninja Academy, so I could teach my class. Teaching new Winter Ninjas is a little thing I do for the academy until graduation. Suddenly the sky darkens to a dark shade of purple. I streak faster to the gates of the academy, where I am met by Sensei Yoko. "Come, Christina. Hurry!" She declares, as we run side by side, almost getting blasted every five seconds by red lasers from the sky. Ushering me into her office, Sensei Yoko locks the door and secures it.  
I stare at her questioningly as she runs over to her dark oak wood desk. Walking over to see what she's doing, I gasp as she opens the locked drawer under her desk with a silver key. Upon opening the drawer, she instantly grabs a small silver chest inside, and thrusts it into my hands. "Take it, and use it wisely. You'll know how to use it." Sensei Yoko assures.  
"But, Sensei," I start, looking down at the chest in my hands, "How do you know it was meant for me?"  
"Christina," She says, putting both hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes with her sky blue eyes, "You are the best student of any academy. You deserve what is in this chest." She reassures, hearing a loud clatter behind us, "Now go!" She pushes me out of the way as a large clear ball like thing captures her inside, and whisking her away into the sky.  
I ninja streak away from the Winter Ninja Academy as it is torn apart by a vortex, sucking it into the air. I take one last look at the academy as it was destroyed, before going home. A tear slips out of my eyes as I run as fast as can, away from the destroyed academy.  
However, as I streaked away, I saw two figures that were different from the aliens and crazy dressed humans. They had bug like helmets on and were covered in spandex. One in navy and one in crimson. They shot bolts of thunder at the academy, destroying it and setting the place on fire. Crimson and Navy cackled while doing so. Enjoying the pain they were causing the people of my academy. I silently streaked away, not being noticed, anger boiling inside of me, and my fire ninja powers almost going out of control. But, I grit my teeth and keep moving so I'm not seen.  
_ _ **End of Flashback**_  
The plane finally lands on the ground, coming to a complete stop. Just thinking about the two evil rangers makes my blood boil. Everyone starts getting up, and opening the overhead compartments. Waiting a few minutes for the traffic to die down, I go into the middle path and reach into the overhead compartment above my seat. I bring down a pitch black guitar case, and put my mini backpack on my back.  
Walking into the airport, I locate the luggage drop off and grab my three pink, blue and white suitcases. One large, one medium and one small. Rolling the luggage behind me, I locate, after 10 minutes, the exit of the maze. Feeling the salty sea breeze on my face, I smile, looking around for my ride.  
After about 10 more minutes, a light blue van pulls up in front of me with the words "Storm Chargers" written on the side of it. The driver's door opens revealing a familiar redhead with her hair in a messy bun. When our eyes meet, she grins widely and brings me into a hug, that I return. "It's good to see you, Kelly." I say, when she releases me from the hug.  
"You too, Chris." She returns still smiling, before frowning a little, "Sorry I was late. The employee I was timing had me put away his bike."  
"Don't worry, Kell," I start, "I'll be around to help you unless something," I roll up my sleeve, revealing my morpher around my wrist with my snowflake ranger power disk in it, "comes up." She nods, helping me load my bags into the van.  
"Wow," Kelly huffs, lifting my large bag into the blue van, "This is heavy."  
I laugh, putting my other two bags and guitar case into the back of the van, "I have to keep in top shape for all the sports I play." Kelly shakes her head smiling, but I continue, "Speaking of sports, you got my bike and surfboard, right?"  
Nodding, she says, "Yep, they're back at the shop." I open the passenger side door and climb into the seat, buckling myself in. Kell finally starts up the van, and drives away from the curb.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**  
After driving further into Blue Bay, the redhead parks in front of a little sports shop. Climbing out of the van, I shield my eyes from the sun with my hand. Man who knew the sun could be so bright. Kelly jumps out of the car, announcing, "Chris, welcome to your new home for the next three or so months. Storm Chargers."  
Taking another look at it, I smile, already feeling at home. Turning back to the van, I swiftly get my three bags out, and hand Kelly my guitar case, warning her, "Do not. And I mean DO NOT break my guitar." Kell rolls her eyes, following me into the store.  
Suddenly, a curly brown haired boy wearing yellow pops up in front of me. "Hi! Welcome to Storm Chargers. Can I help you with anything?"  
Deciding to confuse him, I reply, "Yes actually. Can you help me bring my stuff up to the loft?"  
His smile disappears, and is replaced with a questioning look. "I don't think you're allowed to go up there. Only Kelly is allowed up there."  
Kelly pops up from behind me, making the boy step back, "Dustin, I gave her permission." The boy dubbed Dustin, stares at her questioningly and then looks back at me. Kell sighs, "Dustin, meet my cousin, Christina, or Chris. Chris, meet Dustin, my employee that does motocross."  
"Nice to meet you Dustin. We should race sometime." I exclaim, holding out my hand, which he takes.  
"Sure thing." He nods, smiling.  
"Only thing is that I mainly do freestyle riding now, but I think it would be fun to race." I explain, Dustin smiling even more.  
"This way, Chris." Kelly directs, showing me to the stairs. After lugging my bags up the stairs, the redhead shows me to my room. Setting my guitar on my bed, she head out the door, but not before saying, "If you need anything, just call!" And with that she shuts the door.  
I sigh, unzipping my largest suitcase. This one contains my motocross (all but the bike), skateboard/roller blading (1, 2,) and soccer (1, 2) gear, with some clothes thrown in. That's why it was so heavy. The medium suitcase contains everyday clothes and my gymnastic outfits and the smallest suitcase contains my rollerblades, figure skates, and soccer cleats.  
 **~~~~30 minutes later~~~~**  
I finally finished setting up my room (name over the bed says 'Chris'), I run downstairs to ask Kelly about my bike and surfboard. See her behind the counter and run up to her, "Hey Kelly! Where are my surfboard and bike?"  
"They are in the backroom." She answers, not looking up from what she's doing. I roll my eyes, before dashing over to the backroom, I find Dustin and two other people talking about something. I do a fake cough to get their attention. They instantly stop talking and turn towards me.  
"Oh, hey Chris." Dustin exclaims, high fiving me.  
"Hey Dustin," I start looking around for my bike and board. "Have you seen a white and pink surfboard and moto bike back here?"  
"Oh hey," The boy wearing yellow says, pointing to a table with a bike **(from the bike that was with the gear)** on top of it and surfboard leaning against it, "They were shipped here a few days ago. Kelly said not to touch it cause the owner is very picky about their stuff."  
"Well, yeah, I guess I'm picky about somethings, but hey," I put my hands up in defense, "who isn't?" I walk over to my bike and board.  
"Woah," The blonde haired girl exclaims, "you surf?"  
"Yeah," I raise an eyebrow, "do you?"  
The blonde smiles, nodding her head, "Yeah I do. We should surf sometime."  
"Definitely," I agree, "By the way, I'm Christina Oliver, but please call me Chris, Chrissy, or C." At the mention of my name, all pairs of eyes grow wide in amazement.  
"You're _the_ Christina Oliver?" The boy wearing all red asks, but continues before I can answer, "All around trainee pro at basically every single sport?"  
"The one and only." I smirk, having bite back my laughter at their faces.  
Suddenly, Kelly pops her head into the room to check everything out, "So, you've met Dustin's friends?"  
"Sort of," I shrug, "I haven't learned their names yet."  
The redhead is about to leave the room when Dustin stops her, "Kelly, you didn't tell me that your cousin was _the_ Christina Oliver." I glare at him for using my full name.  
"She doesn't like being publicised by others." Kelly says bluntly, before leaving the room.  
Turning to face the three teens, "She's right. I really don't. So if you could keep this on the down low that would be great." I agree, and they nod.  
"I'm Tori." The blonde introduces herself, holding out her hand, which I shake.  
"And my name is Shane." The boy dressed in basically all red says, also shaking my hand.  
"Nice to meet you two." I smile, before looking around the backroom. "Dustin, what job do you have at Storm Chargers?"  
"I'm the mechanic that works on the motocross bikes." He explains, smiling widely, and I nod in understanding, turning to Tori and Shane, who shake their heads.  
The next few hours are spent getting to know the three teens and vice versa.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Next Afternoon - Storm Chargers~~~~**  
Shane and I are sitting in the TV lounge of Storm Chargers, Shane watching a skateboarding video, and I'm writing a new song on my guitar on my notepad. While Dustin works in the backroom. Tori comes walking over with three mugs of water as Shane lets out a "Woah!".  
As she places a mug in front of me, I look up thanking her with a smile that she returns. Shane lets out a laugh, explaining, "Kickflip to 50-50." Looking at both me and Tori as the surfer sits down with her legs crossed. "That's what I gotta learn for my video." I smile at his ambition. Suddenly from the backroom, a bunch of alarm clocks start going off. Shane and Tori jump their feet, running out of the lounge and out the door while Tori yells, "Dustin!"  
"Yep," Dustin replies, running out of the backroom, before warning Kelly, "Heads up!" As he throws an oily towel at the redhead.  
"Dustin," She starts looking very unpleased, "You're not going to leave me to clean up shop?"  
The oil covered teen turns around, pointing both hands together at Kell, "Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?"  
I walk over to Kelly after placing my guitar down, and take the rag, "Go ahead, Dustin. I'll clean up the shop with Kelly."  
Dustin smiles at me in gratitude, running out the store, yelling back at us, "Bye Kelly! Bye Chris!" Kelly shakes her head with a sigh, and I giggle. Walking over to the backroom, I look at what Dustin was doing and start to work on the bike chain he was originally working on.  
After about 5 minutes of working on the bike chain, I'm done.  
Suddenly, the sky darkens, thunder and lightning going off in the distance. My cousin looks at me with a serious look. I shake my head, giving her a confused look. Not trusting me, she walks into the back of the room, and whispers, "What did you do?!"  
I give her a serious look, "I didn't do anything! I can't control the weather, only the elements." I reply. All of a sudden, the ground starts to shake. The violent shaking of the ground starts to knocking the bikes and me over. "EARTHQUAKE!" I yell, as everyone scrambles to get under a table. A ton of people scream, but mine is the loudest. It isn't of fear, it is of pain. My advanced hearing from my Pai Zhuq training, amplifies the sound of the quake and of everyone's screams that it hurts my ears a lot. And I mean a lot. Once the earthquake is done after what feels to be forever, I remove my hands from my ears and come out from under the table, glancing around the store. Storm Chargers is officially trashed. The motocross bikes have fallen over, with the displays on top as well as many other things.  
I groan when Kelly comes over to help me up. "Well, let's get cleaning." My cousin says, and I start to place the bikes upright.  
 **~~~~2 hours later~~~~**  
We've finally finished and it's exhausting. As soon as we are done with dinner, I collapse on my bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer!**_  
 _ **Sadly, I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape or form. PR belongs to Saban Studios.**_  
 _ **I do, however, own Christina Oliver, and anything that isn't apart of the actual show.**_


	3. There's No I in Team

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!  
The call is on!**_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Pua Magasiva as Shane_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _Waters flow!_** **  
** ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm!_** **  
** ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

I get up early the next morning to go for figure skating practice. Getting into black pants and a black shirt, I put my skates into my backpack with my phone and morpher, just in case. Slipping on my rollerblades and helmet, I skate out of Storm Chargers and off to the ice rink.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - BBH Ice Arena~~~~**  
Finally arriving at the ice rink, I open the doors to see that no one is one the ice. Smiling, I pay the cashier and tie my skates. Placing my foot on the ice, a rush of cold, dry air hits me in the face, waking me up. Finding the chord to the speakers, I plug in my phone and start to play 'Something in the Water' By Carrie Underwood.  
Letting the music guide me around the ice, I perform a double axel, half loop, double salchow combination. Over the next few hours, I perform a back camel with a butterfly entry into a donut, then to a bielman, as well as many other moves, jumps and spins. After I take off my skates and put them back into my backpack, I take out my morpher, unclipping the ranger disk, I play with it in my hand as if it were a regular coin. I guess I could try to contact Sensei Wantanabe about the Wind Ninja Academy. Then everything clicks into place.  
The earthquake from a few days ago. The darkening skies. That was Lothor attacking Wind Ninja Academy. Oh no! I immediately jump up, grabbing my things and throwing my morpher into my backpack.  
Quickly putting my roller blades on, I ninja streak as fast as I can to the entrance of Wind Ninja Academy.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Woods~~~~**  
Ripping off my civilian clothes, my white ninja uniform with electric blue and magenta streaks on it, is underneath. Over my heart is my Winter Ninja Academy symbol, while towards the top of my back is my emblem for becoming an elemental master. Using my water ninja abilities, I walk on water, coming up close on the waterfall. Taking a deep breath, I enter the waterfall, going through a portal.  
As I leave the portal, and enter a high tech headquarters area. Looking around, I see a familiar boy wearing green sitting in a chair typing out codes. "Woah," I breath, still looking around the tech savvy central.  
The teen wearing green turns around, before seeing my face and smiling. "Chris? Is that you?" He stands up, and hugs me.  
"The one and only, Cam." I say, returning the hug.  
"It is good to see you again, Christina." Sensei Wantanabe, who's somehow turned into a guinea pig, bows.  
"It is wonderful to see you too, Sensei." I return, bowing in respect. Turning back to the computer, "So whatcha doin'?"  
Cam walks over to the supercomputer, and sits back down in his chair, pulling up the blueprints for the megazord, "I just can't get this one piece to fit. If I could just find a way to harness more power from the hydraulics systems." Cam starts typing again.  
"Cam," I start, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes, power cannot be found in a computer."  
"That is very true, Christina." Sensei agrees.  
Turning in his chair, Cam looks at me, "What other kind is there?" Before I can answer, I hear footsteps behind us. Cam swiftly hides the megazord, turning fully to the two ninjas walking down the stairs. I gasp when they come out of the shadows, and they do the same.  
"Uh... Hi guys." I greet awkwardly, grinning shyly.  
"What are you doing here, Chris?" Tori asks, looking at me as if I have a second head.  
"Ya know, just visiting some old friends that I made when I went to Wind Ninja Academy." I explain, as if it was nothing.  
"You went to Wind Ninja Academy?" Dustin questions, his eyes still wide.  
This time Sensei Wantanabe answers for me. "Yes, she did. She graduated at the top of her class, as well. Tori, Dustin, the ninja that stands before you is a full Elemental Ninja Master. Who recently mastered her final element of Winter at the Winter Ninja Academy." Their two mouths literally drop to the floor as I nod sheepishly.  
"Judging by the morphers on your wrists, I'm guessing you are the new Power Rangers?" I ask, making them look at each other. I hold up my wrist showing them my Winter morpher, and they sigh with relief.  
"Anyway, where's Shane?" Cam asks, making the others groan. What did he do this time? I wonder.  
"I know." Dustin says, fairly annoyed at that, "Single handedly saving the world." The two ninjas sit down at a little coffee table in the middle of the room.  
"Yeah," Tori agrees, "I guess it's nice, being a one man army."  
"Each piece has it's place." Sensei explains, fortune cookie style. "Shane will learn," Dustin rubs his eyes in exhaustion, "But you must help him."  
"That's the problem," Tori counters, "He won't let us help."  
"He will. Give him time."  
"Or I could have my dad and Uncle Jason knock some sense into him," I think out loud, "Or better yet, my dad, Uncle Jason, Uncle Andros, Uncle Cole, Uncle Wes, _and_ Uncle Eric." I smile, earning a few chuckles from the three teens around me.  
A sudden beeping from the computer as Cam types away. "What's up, Cam?" I ask, as the three of us and Sensei walk up to behind Cam.  
"It's Shane." The computer maniac explains, pointing to the screen, showing Shane fighting a weird magnet monster.  
"Some weird magnet head thing." The earth ninja muses, as we watch Shane getting lifted up by the monster and pretty beaten up.  
"I tapped into the police surveillance when I saw the power readings were off the charts." Cam explains, watching the red ranger get hurt even further.  
"We better help him." I suggest, as the three of us start to run for the door.  
"Wait." Sensei commands, making us stop right before the door, "I will let you know when it is time." We look at each other, and reluctantly make our way over to the computer to examine the fight.  
We watch as Shane and the weird magnet thing crash through a wall. Shane continues to kick and punch him. Finally, the red ranger had had enough, and morphs.  
 _"What's the matter, ranger?"_ The magnet monster taunts, _"Your friends not sticking with you?"_  
 _"I told you!"_ Shane counters, _"I don't need 'em."_  
 _"Have it your way."  
"I always do!"_ The monster fires magnetic waves at the air ninja, making him very magnetic. Shane flies through the air, hitting a car and sticking to it. I cringe, closing my eyes. Next, a bike hits him, then an iron bar. The three of us watch in disbelief from Ninja Ops. Finally, the red ranger gives in, _"I can't handle his alone! Tori! Dustin! I need your help!"_  
Turning to the guinea pig sensei, Dustin asks, "Now?"  
"Now." Sensei Wantanabe agrees.  
"Let's do it." Tori says, looking at us as we nod.  
Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of Water!"  
"Power of Earth!"  
"Power of Winter!"  
Ninja streaking to the battle with a white with electric blue and magenta highlights, Tori, Dustin, and I do a flying side kick that connects to the back of the monster, pushing him into the boxes, away from Shane. We land in a kneeling position. "You okay?" I ask, as we stand up. Running up to the Red Wind Ranger, he removes the bike that is pushed up against his chest.  
"I'm fine now." He stands up and starts to walk over, but stops seeing me. "Who are you?" Tori, Dustin and I lower our visors, smiling.  
"Who else, Shane?" I ask, grinning widely. The red ranger lowers his visor, smiling at us.  
"You guys came!" Shane exclaims, still grinning widely.  
"Of course we did." Tori replies, in a sweet tone.  
"I can't believe I was such a jerk." The air ninja reflects.  
"Well. I totally can." Dustin pipes up, looking towards the ground. This earns a giggle out of me, as Tori hits his arm.  
"Dustin!"  
"What? I'm just bustin' on you, bro. Okay." The earth and air ninja high five.  
I wrap my arms around his shoulders, before punching him in the side. "You better not do that again."  
"Don't worry, I won't." Shane assures, rubbing his now bruised arm.  
"We know that you're great at this stuff." Tori starts.  
I step forward, finishing, "Just don't forget that you're not alone." I smile, showing my teeth.  
"I know," Shane reflects, his eyes pleading for forgiveness, "And right now, you have no idea about how happy I am." The moment is interrupted by the magnet monster thing roaring in rage and throwing the metal beam at our feet. Jumping back to dodge the beam, we each get into a fighting stance. Our visors close, one after another. Shane's first, and mine last.  
"Pardon me, but I haven't finished destroying you yet." The monster exclaims, getting ready to rumble.  
"Oh yeah?" Shane taunts, "Think again!"  
"Not on my watch!" I declare, standing up straight, glancing at the others.  
"Dream on." The water ninja fires at the monster, placing her hands on her hips.  
"New plan. Ninja Air assault!" Shane commands, jumping into the air. Moving through the air, Shane moves his legs as if he's stepping on invisible steps. Doing his own flying kick, Shane lands his strike, kicking him multiple times in the chest, pushing the monster backwards. Doing a front flip, the wind ninjas grab their ninja swords while I grab my Elemental Staff that are attached to our backs. Bringing the weapons down on the magnet monster, we try to bring our swords down further, but our efforts are in vain.  
We are pushed back, and hit in the middle of our chests. Falling to the ground, we clutch our chests in pain. "I'm so over this guy." Shane says, speaking the thoughts in our minds.  
"No kidding." I agree, getting back up on my feet.  
"Why not just give up already?" Magnet things asks, pointing it's spear at us. I swiftly bring my hand up, bending a wall of earth in front of me, blocking the little lasers being fired at us, but the others aren't so lucky. "I'm all charged up." The center of it's chest starts to glow with electricity.  
"Look!" I point at his chest, "His energy center!"  
"I see it!" Tori exclaims, as they get back to their feet.  
"Let's take it out!" Dustin agrees, raising his sword.  
"Good bye, Rangers!" The monster announces, raising his spear once more. "It's been fun." Shooting some sort of air out of the tip of the spear, I bend the earth underneath us, moving us away from the blast. The wind rangers get out their special weapons, and I get out my Winter Bow.  
"Lion Hammer!"  
"Sonic Fin!"  
"Hawk Blaster!"  
"Winter Bow!" I announce, and we combine our weapons, with my bow on top for accuracy, "Put 'em together and what do ya get?"  
"Winter Storm Striker!"  
"Kids don't try this at home." Dustin announces as he fires the striker up, "FIRE!" A 100 ton weight appears in the sky above the monster. "Bye Bye!" We bring the weight down on the monster magnet, crushing him. We cheer, raising our hands in the air.  
"We did it!" I cheer, my Winter Bow still in my grasp.  
"We did it." Shane agrees, making the three of us turn to face him, "Together. Like it's supposed to be." We congratulate each other till a giant scroll comes down, piecing the monster back together, just 30 stories taller.  
"Bigger is better!" The monster thing declares, looking down at us.  
"No way!" Tori and Dustin shout.  
"What are you gonna do, you little pathetic ranger ninjas?" Magnet dude taunts.  
"Looks like you put on a few pounds." Shane muses.  
"Yeah," I agree, "You wanna try cutting out carbs."  
"Watch out!" The blue ranger warns, as we roll to get out of the way of his foot that's about to squish us. He continues to swipe his arms at us, trying to pick us up.  
Suddenly, Cam's voice is heard through our morphers, _"Rangers, listen closely. Hidden in a subterranean hangar are three powerful robotic assault vehicles. Now that Lothor's raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon them. Guys, I'm sending you some big time backup."_ Cam slams the button, activating the holographic transporting. _"The Hawk Zord. The Dolphin Zord. And the Lion Zord. They materialize through holographic portals and I have adapted them to operate under your command using your inner ninja powers of air, water, and earth. The zords are equipped with an arsenal of state of the art weaponry that you can access by using the power disks on your morphers. We'll be sending you new power disks as you master each skill level."_  
We hear the cry of a hawk from the sky. Glancing up, we see a large hawk shaped figure, painted in red. Upon seeing this, Shane declares, "The Hawk Zords all mine!"  
 _"That's right, Shane."_ Cam's voice is once again heard through the morphers, _"Tori, use your power of water to command the Dolphin Zord."_  
"Well, that makes sense."  
 _"Dustin, you'll have control over the mighty Lion Zord."_  
"That's massive, dude!" The magnet freak takes a step back upon seeing the zords.  
 _"Christina,"_ Sensei starts, _"You should come back to Ninja Ops for this battle."_  
I sigh, spinning on the ball of my foot to face the others, "Fine. Good luck, guys!" I ninja streak back to Ninja Ops, thinking to myself that I need to find my own zords. I have Saba, given to me from my dad, under my bed at Storm Chargers, but I still need to find the White Tiger Zord and I can feel more zords calling out to me. Shaking the feeling from my head, I enter Ninja Ops, demorphing in the process. Walking up behind Cam, I watch the rangers jump into the cockpits of their zords.  
 _"Woah,"_ Shane says in amazement from his red Hawk Zord, _"Check it out! This is pretty cool."_  
 _"Dude!"_ Dustin exclaims, _"I got seat warmers!"_ I laugh at his over enthusiasm.  
 _"All right! Let's bring it!"_ Tori exclaims from her Dolphin Zord.  
 _"You think you can stop me with something made of metal? I'm a magnet!"_ The monster gloats, charging his magnet shaped head with electricity. The debris that is thrown up from the magnetic field hits the zords.  
 _"Let's fight fire with fire!"_ The red wind ranger declares, pushing a button on the console of his zord. _"Flame Attack!"_ The Hawk Zord covers itself in flames, charging at monster. Going around the giant in circles, Shane exclaims, _"Check out these turbos, man! I'm fired up!"_  
 _"Surfs up, dude!"_ Tori announces, bouncing the giant on the Dolphin Zords' nose. _"And he is washed up."_ The Dolphin Zord tosses the magnet to the side with it's tail. _"She shoots... She scores!"_  
 _"Good for two!"_ Shane agrees.  
 _"Woho!"_ The blue ranger cheers, _"Dolphin victory dance!"_ The dolphin like zord is now up on its tail in the water, clapping its fins together. I giggle, they are certainly having fun.  
 _"How'd you like this?!"_ The monster asks, as a metallic arm comes up from the ground and grabs Tori's zord right above the dorsal fin.  
 _"NO! He's got me!"_ Tori cries, shaking around in her zord. I gasp bringing my hand to my mouth, concerned with the safety of my friends.  
 _"Hang on!"_ Shane calls to Tori, flying in to help her. Suddenly, another robotic arm comes up and grabs the Hawk Zord from the sky.  
 _"Oh pretty birdy."_ The magnet freak exclaims, holding both of the zords with a strong grip.  
 _"Hey! Watch the fin!"_ Tori warns as her zord is thrown around, still in the monster's grip. _"Dustin!"_  
Upon being called, the yellow earth ninja gets into the action, _"Well, I guess it's up to me."_ Dustin looks at his control panel, pressing a button, _"I pick you."_ The Lion Zord roars, securing itself into the ground with it's claws. _"It's Lion Tornado Blast!"_ The lion roars as it's 'mane' spins around in circles, creating a cyclone that picks up the earth around it. _"Now that's what I call blowing chunks."_ Dustin announces from the cockpit inside his zord. The monster cries in agony as the debris hits it's body. Getting weakened, magnet drops the two captured zords, setting them free.  
"Whoo!" I cheer, raising my hands into the air. They are doing great.  
 _"Thanks, Dustin!"_ The blue rangers thanks, and gives the motocross rider a thumbs up. _"You rock!"_  
 _"Good job, dude!"_ Shane cheers, also giving Dustin a thumbs up.  
 _"No problem."_ Dustin shrugs, waving at the two ninjas through the video cam. _"Let's show him some real muscle!"_ Pushing another button on his dashboard, he announces, _"Afterburners! FIRE!"_ Out of the back of the Lion Zord, the thrusters kick in, thrusting the yellow zord through the tornado, straight at the monster. I hold my breath to see what happens next. The zord hits the monster head on, causing it to be destroyed in an explosion.  
 _"Yeah! All right! Awesome! We did it!"_ The three rangers piloting the zord cheer.  
"Yes!" I shout, jumping up and down in excitement. I high five Cam, who is smiling, seeing that his programing has been put to good use.  
 _"Magnet dude, you're headed for the scrap pile."_ Dustin announces, all of the zords lining up. All of a sudden, the pieces of the magnet freak piece themselves together as if nothing happened.  
 _"I'm back!"_ Magnet dude announces. I groan out of annoyance with the other rangers.  
 _"No way!"_ Dusting yells in disbelief, _"What is this?"  
"It must be his magnetic personality." _Tori quipps, sarcasm evident in her voice.  
 _"Great."_ Shane breathes in defeat, _"I don't know what to do now."_  
 _"Think!"_ Tori and I shout, except I basically yell in Cam's ear. And as a result, he glares at me rubbing his basically deaf ear.  
"Yes, Shane," Sensei speaks, "You do know. Feel what is inside you. Your ninja powers will help to guide you."  
 _"The scroll!"_ The red ranger remembers, but I'm lost. _"One has the strength of three."_  
 _"Good idea."_ Dustin agrees, and the three rangers put their hands together. _"Let's do it!"_ The declare in unison. Instantaneously, the thrusters on the front bottoms of Dustin's zord go off, pushing the upper half into the air. The back paws fold over and form feet and legs of a large machine. The front paws fold backwards, and the head extends up, also eventually folding to the side and a mechanical hand pops out. Forming an arm shape this time. Next, Tori's Dolphin Zord attaches to the opposite side of the first arm/hand thing, and the machine gains another hand in the process. Finally, the Hawk Zord folds in half. The lower part of its mechanical body vertical with its head facing forwards. It's wings fold to make a helmet, and a head folds downwards in between the wings. The head comes down on the body of the machine. Steam releases pressure out of the large machine.  
 _"We did it!"  
"It's a Megazord!"  
"Mega cool!" _The rangers cheer.  
 _"Mega fools! Try this!"_ The monster once again charges up it's magnetic head, and once again sending debris at the megazord. However, this time the debris doesn't leave a mark on the zords, and it laughs maniacally .  
 _"What next?"_ Shane asks, looking down at the video cam.  
"This is all we got!" I announce, Cam hitting the middle button that has the Wind Ninja Academy symbol on it. "Make it last!"  
"Follow the cues on your prompt screen," Cam explains, showing a diagram with Shane's power disk, "The disk will activate the next power level."  
Shane holds up his wrist with his morpher, _"Guys do what I do. Inserting power disk into sphere drive."_ After turning a knob, the disk drops down into main center of the megazord.  
 _"You got it, Shane!"_ Dustin exclaims.  
 _"Activating Power Sphere... Now!"_ Tori declares, as the two rangers turn their knobs in unison. The disks move to the center of the megazord.  
 _"Power sphere, activate..."_ Shane starts.  
 _"Serpent's Sword!"_ They finish in unison, as the megazord's center opens, revealing a sphere. The sphere opens, uncovering a shark like sword. The megazord gets into a fighting stance, holding up the silver sword with a bright red handle. _"Megazord, multiply!"_ Two copies of the megazord appears on either side of the original.  
 _"Three against one. That's not fair!"_ The monster complains, making me roll my eyes. If they cared about fairness then they wouldn't be doing all of this.  
 _"Ready,"_ Shane starts.  
 _"Aim!"_ Tori continues.  
 _"Fire!"_ Dustin finishes. All of the megazords take a strike at the monster, swiping with a slice of silver light behind it. The megazords combine back into one as the monster sparks and falls to the ground, exploding.  
"YEAH!" Cam and I cheer, throwing our hands into the air.  
 _"We did it!"_ Tori cheers, clapping her hands together.  
 _"We sure did."_ Dustin agrees, nodding his head.  
 _"Nice teamwork, guys!"_ Shane compliments.  
When the others get back to Ninja Ops, the people start detaching from each other, falling to the ground.  
Cam turns around, taking off his glasses, "All of the people are back to normal." The four of us smile at each other, but Dustin is the first to speak.  
"We get zords, huh?" Dustin asks, putting his hands in 'gun' shapes and bringing them above his head, before throwing them down quickly as he says, "How stoked am I." Shane smiles in agreement, while I roll my eyes at their antics.  
"They are not toys, Dustin." Sensei speaks, making us turn to look down at him, "As ninjas, you should know never escalate a battle."  
Putting his hands up in defense, the earth ninja says, "No, that's cool with me, man."  
"Now that you have learned to work as one, the balance of power will always be on your side." Sensei Wantanabe finishes, while also finishing his puzzle he was working on. Looking at the puzzle, we laugh, hugging each other around the waists, seeing the puzzle was of the megazord that was recently created by the Wind Academy ninjas.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer!**_  
 _ **Sadly, I do not own Power Rangers in any way shape or form. PR belongs to Saban Studios.**_  
 _ **I do, however, own Christina Oliver, and anything that isn't apart of the actual show.**_


	4. Looming Thunder

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!  
The call is on!**_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Pua Magasiva as Shane_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _Waters flow!_** **  
** ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm!_** **  
** ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Power Rangers Ninja Storm...**_  
While the three Wind Rangers were dealing with Copybot, Chris was in bed, and sneezing up a storm.

* * *

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Motocross Track~~~~**  
Finally, I'm over my cold and am finally on the motocross track of Blue Bay Harbor. Kelly is currently time Dustin's laps, while I race him... Well sort of...  
"Yeah Dustin! Go Chris!" Kelly cheers, clicking the side of her blue stopwatch as we fly past her. I keep a wheel ahead of Dustin, my hair all stuck inside of my helmet. In other news, my morpher somehow changes form when I'm not using it. It changes into a silver bangle bracelet with snowflake carvings on it. Anyway, back to the track... I rev my magenta and white bike, gaining speed as we turn a corner. As we go over a hill, two riders join us from behind. As we pass Kelly again, she makes a 'huh' sound, questioning the two new riders that came out of nowhere.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dustin turning his head in surprise, getting a good look at them. As we turn corners, the mystery riders gain on Dustin, but not on me. I'm now a full bike ahead of Dustin and the two riders. Crimson and I take the outside of the track, while Navy and Dustin take the inside. Before coming over the last jump, I rev my engine, gaining speed. Getting air off the last jump, I finish in first, the mystery riders overtook Dustin, coming in second and third, as the boy in yellow finishes in last.  
We slow down upon passing the finish line, and ride our bikes over to Kelly, who is in her van doing something. Dustin takes off his helmet, adrenaline at full throttle. He pants looking at Kelly, "Man, you ever see those guys before?" I shake my head, refusing to take off my helmet. We look over to the two mystery riders, who stop in front of a royal blue pickup truck.  
"They ride like Factory Pros. I would have remembered." Kelly explains as Dustin takes a sip of water.  
"Same. Plus, Roger would have told me about them if they were on his team." I agree, still not taking off my helmet. I've had too many run ins with guys who believe that girls shouldn't ride motocross.  
"I'm just glad they don't race 125s." Dustin breaths, glancing at me because of what I said. As the riders take off their helmets, the navy being revealed as a guy with mocha skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. The crimson rider takes off his helmet, shaking out his blonde/dirty blonde hair, uncovering a boy with light skin, and blue eyes. I gasp upon seeing their faces. At first glance, they didn't seem that familiar, but give me a little time, and they turn out to be two of my childhood friends I met when I was learning all of the elements.  
"Let's go and meet them." Dustin suggests, not giving me a time to answer, he pulls me with him to the two familiar guys. "Hey! How's it goin'?" The motocross junky greets, still tugging me by the forearm. My head starts to pound as we get closer to my two friends. I shake my head, getting the throbbing to go away temporarily.  
"Tracks a little soggy." The one in crimson explains, earning an eye roll from me.  
"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down." Dustin concludes, gaining a laugh from me.  
"It didn't seem to slow your friend down either." Navy comments, and they turn to me. I shrug in response. I don't know why the two haven't recognized me yet. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one on a _motocross track_ with **_pink_** gear.  
"Hey, I'm Blake." My old friend explains, before pointing to his older brother. "My brother, Hunter." Hunter nods a greeting to Dustin and I from the spot on his bike. I chuckle lowly. Same old Hunter.  
"You guys are brothers?" Dustin asks, earning an elbow from me for being rude.  
"Adopted." I whisper to Dustin, who just ignores me.  
"We're adopted." Hunter scoffs, rolling his eyes. A growl emits itself from my throat. That doesn't make you any exception, Bradley. As I narrow my chocolate eyes at him, my head starts to throb again.  
"Oh. Right cool." Dustin stutters, trying not to offend the two 'new' guys. "Well my name's Dustin."  
"And you are?" Blake asks, not remembering who I am.  
"An idiot?" Dustin whispers to me, making me elbow him again. Hard. "Ow! Chris! Stop it! Also, I thought you said you only rode freestyle." I shrug my shoulders, once again rolling my eyes.  
"Chris? Cool name. Now, just so we know, do you speak, or even have a face?" Hunter jokes. Dustin glances at me, but I shake my head, and sigh. The two brothers should have figured out by now.  
"Chris, take off the helmet." I shake my head, being stubborn. "Take off the helmet! They're not going to judge you." Dustin insists, while Blake nods in agreement. Oh, Dustin, if only you knew.  
"Yeah, we don't care what you look like. You're an awesome rider. That's what counts." Blake encourages. Hunter nods, of course agreeing with his brother. How come they haven't found out yet! I'm am the only person here with pink gear on! What boy wears **_pink_** gear!?  
"Come on, it can't be that bad." I sigh, putting my hands on either side of my helmet. As I lift my helmet up, I close my eyes, and my cocoa brown locks fall out of my helmet. Blake's eyes widen, while Hunter does the same, but his mouth is wide open. Of course. After I take off my helmet, they recognize me. Some of the boys that were riding with us, yeah their mouths also dropped to the ground upon seeing that I was a girl. I showed them that girls can ride.  
"Good to see you two again." I greet with a crocked smile, my hair falling to the side as I hold my helmet under my right arm.  
Dustin looks at me startled. "You know them?"  
"Yep." I explain, popping the 'p', "Met them while I was traveling." The two brothers nod in agreement.  
"Good to see you again, Chris." Blake greets, giving me a high five. He turns around to see Hunter still in shock. "Hunter." He says sharply, making the boy in crimson snap out of the shock.  
"Definitely." Hunter agrees giving me a smile, that I easily return.  
"Anyway, I haven't seen you guys around before. Where's the home track?" Dustin asks, obviously trying to be polite to them.  
Blake looks to the side, looking to me as if he is trying to come up with a lie, "We come down from..."  
"You wouldn't have heard of it." Hunter interrupts, making me narrow my eyes in suspicion. A growl once again comes from my throat. What are these two hiding?  
"Easy bro." Blake says, seeing my glaring eyes. He looks at us. "And he wonders why we don't have any friends." I cough loudly, making Blake and Hunter look at each other with wide eyes. "Well. We don't have any friends besides Chris here." Blake tries to recover.  
"Nice save, Bradley." I chirp sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Dustin's eyes widen when he looks off to the side. He pokes my shoulder, getting my attention, pointing to the side. Once I turn my head, I groan seeing the gang that hates it when girls ride motocross.  
"Look it's _little_ pink princess on the track again." The ringleader quips, high fiving his so called friends. "You know what I said to you if I ever saw you here again?" At this, Blake and Hunter look at the group surprised.  
"No not really." I shrug, looking down at my moto gloves as if I was examining a nail. He growls, lifting his hand up like a whacking paddle. As he brings it down, a crimson gloved hand catches it. I smile at what Hunter did. Always protecting others.  
"Now, is that anyway to treat a lady?" Hunter growls. Blake and Dustin come up beside me, cracking their knuckles.  
"You might wanna back off now, while you still can, or else." Dustin hisses, glaring at the group of boys.  
The ringleader who was in Hunter's grasp shakes out of it, and glares at us. "Or else what?" Within a millisecond, I growl threateningly, scrunch my knuckle into a fist, and thrust it straight into the guy's nose. I hear a loud crack. I look down to see him clutching his nose, and blood on his gear. "You broke my nose!"  
I shrug, thinking of the time he caused me to get a concussion. "You caused me to get a concussion, and you got on my nerves." I say nonchalantly. I walk over to my bike, take out my silver phone and type a text to Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Cam. _"I have a bad feeling about something. Could you guys please refer to me as 'Aurora' in battle? I don't need Lothor to figure out my identity."_ I hit send, and in a matter of seconds, everyone has agreed. I look back to the boys, Dustin's seemed to be having a brain fart about our training session.  
Thanks to my advanced hearing, I listen into their conversation.  
"Hey, man. You were pretty fast out there before." I hear Blake compliment Dustin.  
"Yeah, right man." Dustin agrees. "I must be giving a couple seconds a lap to you guys and Chris."  
"You get to much air on your jumps." Hunter interrupts, making my growl. "It slows you down." I pick this point to walk to the group.  
Blake just shrugs his shoulders, agreeing with his adopted big brother, "He's right. Dark and brooding, but right. Listen what are you two doin' now? You want to follow us?" I look at Dustin, and he glances at me. He gets the message, and tries to come up with an excuse, but I beat him to it.  
"Sorry, guys. Can we do it some other time? We have to be somewhere, and we are already late." I explain, looking at the ground.  
"Yeah, no worries." Hunter says getting off his bike and walking away, but not before giving a light fist to Dustin on the shoulder and a smile to me. "Next time."  
"Thanks you guys!" I thank, throwing my helmet to Kelly, with a note inside. "We'll see you around!" I quickly fill in the earth ninja about my new name when we are training in the woods and in a battle. He agrees he'll use it and we run to the training session, quickly changing into out ninja uniforms, and I put on a white mask to match my uniform, hiding my hair inside it.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Woods~~~~**  
"Hey Tori! Shane!" Dustin calls out as we walk through the woods. "Hey come on you guys!" He looks around, before muttering, "Don't tell me I missed training again."  
"Why do you do this to yourself, Dustin?" I ask in a deeper voice. Yes, I also decided to mask my voice using my power over sound.  
"I don't know." The earth ninja replies. "Come on you guys!" He calls out again. Suddenly, we hear strange noises around us. Immediately getting into a fighting stance, back to back, we look around for the noise. Out of nowhere, Kelzacks appear, surrounding us. A Kelzack facing me comes up to me and tries to kick me in the face. I block it, grabbing the ankle of the creature, and flipping it into a tree. After blocking more hits, Kelzacks grab me from behind. They throw me to the ground. I groan in pain when Dustin lands on me. Encircling us, the Kelzacks are about to bring their swords down when engines are heard. The aliens look up to where the sound is coming from. We turn too, seeing Shane and Tori on Cam's latest invention. The Tsunami Cycles. I gave Cam my own blueprints for my own bike/toy. Tori and Shane fire the lasers on the bike taking out a few of the creatures pinning us down.  
"Awesome!" The red ranger shouts from atop of his bike. The Kelzacks follow them, allowing me and Dustin to get up off the ground. As we watch the Tsunami Bikes, the two of us ohh and ahh at them. Cam comes in between us with a backpack, greeting us, "Hey Dustin. Hey Aurora."  
"Hi Man/Cam." We greet in unison. I look at Cam while Dustin looks at the glory of their new toys.  
"Hey, you know," Cam starts shaking his head. "I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bike were ready. But, of course, no one listens to the guy with glasses." I chuckle, of course they didn't. They probably wanted to play with their new toys.  
"So, dude. What? These are the Tsunami Cycles?" Dustin asks in disbelief.  
Tori comes over us, so on instinct we all duck as she cheers, "These are great!"  
"Woah!" Dustin and I exclaim, looking in wonder at the new bikes.  
"Man, I thought these things were months off of being ready." Dustin assumes, making me smile.  
"So did I." Cam agrees.  
"But he had my help." I chirp, resting my elbow on Cam's right shoulder.  
"So wait, you got something for me?" Dustin questions, turning to look at us.  
"No," Cam says seriously, turning to Dustin, "Should I?" I slap Cam's arm, growling. But he ignores me.  
"Oh come on." The earth ninja brushes off the first statement, "Quit joking around, man."  
"No, seriously," Cam continues, watching the bikes, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Cam, stop it." I order, slapping his arm harder. He yelps in pain, and starts to rub his right arm.  
"Alright, alright. Fine." Cam says in defeat, getting out a silver controller and pushing the top button. We hear a large truck sound, making Dustin look into the distance. I smirk, crossing my arms, watching as a silver truck comes rolling up.  
"Meet your new mobile command center." I announce, the silver truck with the Wind Ninja Academy emblem on the side, rolls in front of the three of us. When the truck stops, and the back ramp lowers.  
"Check this out." Cam starts, getting Dustin's attention as the boy in green maneuvers the yellow Tsunami Cycle out of the back of the truck.  
"Oh dude." Dustin breathes, seeing his Tsunami Cycle.  
"Well put, Dustin." Cam and I agree, nodding our heads.  
"So anything I should know?" The yellow ranger asks, once out of shock.  
"Yeah," Cam starts, "Just make sure..." We turn to see Dustin morphed and running to the bike. "Why bother?"  
I turn to the technology genius, "So Cam, you have my cycle?"  
He smiles, unzipping his backpack taking out a square piece of white, blue, and magenta metal the size of a 3ds XL and a disk with my blueprints on it. "I still don't know how you managed to compact it so much."  
I laugh, taking the metal throwing it to the ground. As soon as it hits the ground, it unfolds, transforming into a hover board. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." I front flip, morphing, and landing on the board, and the hover board instantly secures itself to my feet. Leaning forwards a little, the board takes off. "Woho!" I cheer, throwing my hands in the air. I lean forward a little more, gaining speed. "Hey! Guys! Wait up!" I shout, seeing three primary colored bikes coming up fast. Coming up next to Tori, I switch the way I'm facing, to I can see them.  
"Aurora!" Shane cheers, "You made it!" He sees my hoverboard. "Why do you get the board?" I roll my eyes, jump into the air and my hover board transforms. Gaining wheels, a seat and handles, it changes to a Tsunami Cycle that's white with blue and magenta streaks.  
"This better for you?" I ask with a laugh. Turning my head forward, Kelzacks jump out of the long grass, in our way. "Look!" I nod my head towards the alien minions, "Looks like the freaks are back." We rev our engines, charging at the minions.  
"Not gonna be a problem." Shane exclaims confidently. Once he gets close enough, he fires red lasers at the Kelzacks, each landing in the center of the chest. Shane rides off, confusing the idiotic aliens.  
Dustin and I coming riding from the other way, shooting yellow and white lasers at the red, black and white things.  
"Love the lasers!" I compliment, as we pass Tori. Next thing I know, Kelzacks are running towards me and my moving bike. Using my mental connection with the bike, I move my hands to my seat. Doing a handstand on my bike's seat, I put my body in a t position, my legs being the top of the t. My legs stop the minions in their tracks, knocking them backwards. "This is awesome!" I go over a jump, and a Kelzack jumps up with me. I growl, leaning on the handles, I push myself up and do a flying kick position sending the alien to the ground. "Don't mess with my bike!" I land, making the other Kelzacks jump out of the way for me.  
"Wow!" Tori exclaims, looking at us, "This is fun!"  
"You need to try moto Tor, if you like this." I suggest, and agree, "This is awesome though."  
"Hehehey," Shane starts, doing circles with his arms, "I'm just getting warmed up."  
"To bad there had to be Kelzacks." Dustin jokes, pointing to the group of them in front of us.  
"Not for long." I explain, punching my fist forward. "Let's go!"  
"Right on!" Dustin agrees. We once again, rev our engines, heading straight towards the group of aliens. We fire our lasers, taking them out. We roll over to the mobile command center. The three wind rangers park their bikes, and mine folds up.  
"Awesome!/Aright!/Woho!/Right on!" We shout at the same time, jumping off our bikes.  
"Ninja Form!" We announce in unison, holding up our morphers, and our fingers over the power disk. Our morphs break away, me still having my white mask on. And instantaneously, Dustin jumps up and down cheering. Tori and I high five each other smiling.  
"Hey guys." Cam greets us with a sigh.  
"Yo man." Dustin returns.  
"What's up Cam?" Shane nods to the boy in green, as the genius checks out the bike. "Hey, uh. These bikes work pretty good."  
"You know, Shane." Cam starts, "You were lucky. They still need some fine tuning." Getting ready to throw Dustin his backpack, he warns, "Dustin."  
"Yo." Dustin gets interrupted by his incoming yellow and black backpack. "Hey, thanks man."  
While Cam talks to Dustin about something, Shane walks over to me. "Hey Aurora."  
"Heyyo, Shane." I greet.  
His face gets serious when he asks, "Why were you and Dustin late today?"  
I sigh, "Shane, look. Dustin was having a conversation with some boys at the track and Kelly was on my case, okay?" Shane nods, smiling. I walk over to Tori, who is examining her bike, "So you like the bike?"  
"Yeah, Aurora." She explains, "These are amazing."  
"Glad you like it. These took me and Cam forever to get them this far." I thank, smiling the best I could with my mask on. Behind me, feeling with the Earth and nature around me, two figures coming out from behind a tree.  
Thanks to my advanced hearing, I hear one say in a deep voice, "We've seen enough. Let's go!" I turn my head, to see if I could spot the two, but all that is left of them are two ninja streaks. One crimson and the other is navy. My eyes narrow at the streaks, remembering the two evil rangers that destroyed my academy. They will pay for what they did to my academy.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
We are sitting around Ninja Ops, when Cam's voice sounds, "Some kind of subterranean disturbance." Tor, Shane, and I walk up behind Cam, looking at the screen as the genius types rapidly. "This is not good." Cam breaths, his eyes darting all over the screen. Out of nowhere, Ninja Ops starts shaking violently, and we step back, as the ceiling crumbles a little.  
"It stopped." I say in wonder, and we regroup around Cam.  
"The seismographs are picking up some serious activity." We see the screen, down on the earth as it moves up a little, signalling that someone is tunneling. Suddenly a member of Lothor's army pops out. It looks to be some type of mole creature thing.  
"That is one massive mole." Tor says, her face contorted with disgust.  
Dustin comes running in, out of breath, "Sorry guys, got held up at the track."  
Shane glances at him, "Well, better late than never."  
"He's at the Quarry." Cam announces.  
"On it," Shane breathes, as we get into a line, me being on the end next to Tori. "Ready?"  
"Ready."  
Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of..."  
"Earth!"  
"Air!"  
"Water!"  
"Winter!"  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Quarry~~~~**  
"Oh what a day for destroying the city" Terramole muses, looking around the quarry. We come up, the wind rangers with their blaster and me with my Winter Bow in hand.  
"Hey mole head!" I shout, getting its attention.  
"Hey!" The morphed red ranger exclaims, raising his blaster.  
"We don't dig what you've been up to." Dustin fires, pointing at the mole.  
"Oh yea!" Terramole retorts angrily, "Well I'm guessin' that, by the spandex, that it's your job to stop me." Putting his fists together he shouts, "Catch me if you can!" He disappears, drilling into the ground.  
"Where'd he go?" Dustin asks, looking all over the place.  
"You want to take a wild guess?" I question with sarcasm. We walk backwards till we are back to back, getting ready to fire at any moment. A rumbling sound comes from underneath us. I jump out of the little back to back circle just in time for the mole to come out and slice all of us... Well the three wind ninjas.  
"Going up!" The mole announces, in the air. As he heads back down to the ground, he declares, "Going down!"  
Seeing my little compartment on my belt, I instantly know what to do. Opening the compartment, I get out a ranger disk that looks similar to Dustin's. As in that it's yellow, but has the elemental master symbol on it.  
"Let's see what this staff can do." I declare, taking a hold of the Elemental Staff attached to my back. "I call upon the element of Earth!" I insert the power disk into the bottom of the staff. The staff starts to glow brightly, changing it's form into the shape of a hammer. "Earth Hammer!" I shout, the head of the hammer towards the ground.  
"Wait, Aurora." Dustin interrupts, as I'm about to bang the hammer into the ground, "Let me try something. Alright. Dig this, dirt boy! Ninja Dirt Dive!" The yellow ranger starts to spin, disappearing in a cloud of dust. I sigh heavily. I really wanted to use the hammer.  
As I see the paths of both Dustin and Terramole, I warn, "Dustin! Be careful!" When they hit, the yellow ranger comes flying out, waving his arms has he flies through the air.  
"Dustin!" We cry, running over to the fallen Earth ninja.  
"That was down and dirty." Shane comments, as the mole comes back above ground. We get into a fighting stance, I'm still holding my Earth Hammer.  
"Terramole, in the house!" The monster announces. I growl, my eyes flashing a blue color. "Watch and learn rangers. I'm gonna trash your city from the inside out."  
"Hey, wait!" Dustin orders after the mole as he drills into the Earth. "Get back here!"  
"Stop!" I demand, holding up my hammer, getting ready to pound the rock underneath us.  
"Ugh!" Shane yells, stomping his foot on the ground. "He got away."  
"He'll be back." I comment, looking down into the hole. I take the ranger disk out of my staff and it reverts back into it's original form.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**  
Sitting down in the TV room of Storm Chargers, I plug my snow white headphones into my laptop, and start to play the instrumental version (without the guitar) of Something in the Water by Carrie Underwood. Sitting down on the couch with my guitar in my lap, I lean against the arm of the couch so my head is resting on the wall. I hit play on my laptop and start to play with the music.  
I start to play softly with the music coming from my computer that no one else can hear. As I strum, I open my mouth and close my eyes, letting myself sing the melody.

 _He said, "I've been where you've been before.  
Down every hallway's a slamming door.  
No way out, no one to come and save me._  
 _Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me._

I feel my voice get louder, as the crescendo comes up

 _Then somebody said what I'm saying to you,  
Opened my eyes and told me the truth."_  
 _They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."_

My voice slows down, but gets a little higher

 _So I followed that preacher man down to the river and now I'm changed  
And now I'm stronger_

I start to pick up the speed with my strums, keeping perfectly with the beat.

 _There must've been something in the water  
Oh, there must've been something in the water_

Bringing my voice a little softer again, and the beat a bit slower as well, I continue to sing.

 _Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way  
Didn't think about it for a couple of days  
Then it hit me like a lightning late one night  
I was all out of hope and all out of fight_

I bring my voice soft again towards the end of the verse.

 _Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees  
Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."  
Felt love pouring down from above  
Got washed in the water, washed in the blood and now I'm changed  
And now I'm stronger_

I start to play louder and sing louder after taking a deep breath.

 _There must be something in the water  
Oh, there must be something in the water_

 _And now I'm singing along to amazing grace  
Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face  
Got joy in my heart, angels on my side  
Thank God almighty, I saw the light  
Gonna look ahead, no turning back  
Live every day, give it all that I have  
Trust in someone bigger than me_  
 _Ever since the day that I believed I am_

I start to strum slower and softer, but my voice goes higher in pitch.

 _changed_  
 _And now I'm stronger_

I once again, begin to strum louder and faster to match my voice.

 _There must be something in the water (amazing grace)  
Oh, there must be something in the water (how sweet the sound)  
Oh, there must be something in the water (that saved a wretch)  
Oh, there must be something in the water (like me)  
Oh, yeah_

To finish the song, I strum a few notes with my voice slow but high.

 _I am changed (I once was lost)  
Stronger (but now I'm found)_  
 _(was blind but now I see)_

Strumming the final notes, I take my hand off of my guitar, and take my headphones off. Opening my eyes, I see Shane, Tori, and Dustin staring at me. Mouths opened and eyes widened. "Um..." I start, trying to think of something to say. "Hi, guys." I wave, smiling sheepishly. Dustin looks towards the doors, smiling and walking over to talk to someone.  
"Chris, you didn't tell us you could sing." Tori exclaims, making my blush.  
"I don't usually play in front of people." I smile shyly, looking at the ground.  
"Do you know who Dustin is talking to?" Tori asks. Taking a look around the corner of the TV room, I see the yellow ranger talking to two boys, whose backs are turned towards us.  
I shrug, responding, "Why don't we go and see." I place my guitar down, as Shane, Tori and I walk over to Dustin.  
Dustin looks behind the two boys, smiling once he sees us walking over. "Hey. Cool you guys finally get to meet." He turns the two teens around, revealing them to be Hunter and Blake. Dustin points to the person he is introducing, "Shane, Tori. Hunter, Blake." Shane and Hunter do a head nod to each other.  
"Hey, how you doin'?" Blake asks, shaking hands with Blake.  
"Good." Tori replies, her voice a little higher than usual.  
"Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter explains, looking down on me. When we make eye contact, I look away, feeling my face warm up.  
"But not everything." Blake adds, looking directly at Tori. The blue ranger blushes a little looking away.  
"Hey... Uh... Dustin." Shane pipes up, "You got a minute?"  
"Yeah, yeah man." Dustin says, going through the gap between Hunter and Blake and walking a little bit away from the group.  
"Hey." Blake says, breaking the awkward silence between Tori and I and him and his brother.  
"Hey." Tori blushes. I smile slyly, nudging her side. She looks up and I wriggle my eyebrows. As a result, my foot got stepped on.  
"Ouch!" I yelp, hopping on one foot, clutching my other foot, "Tori!" She laughs, and the brothers just roll their eyes. We continue to talk to them, when out of nowhere, Dustin comes up and grabs Tori above the elbow, "Come on Tori. I-I gotta go," dragging her outside, and I follow.  
"Catch you later, Tori." Blake says, as Tori leaves the building.  
"Later." She replies, walking out with a smile.  
"See you later." I wave, running after the yellow and blue ninjas.  
 **Third Person POV:**  
The red ranger turns around and realizes he had forgotten something. Shane walks back into the store, only to hear Blake chatting with Hunter.  
"Oh boy, Tori is fine." Blake muses to his brother, walking backwards.  
"So is Chris, bro." Hunter agrees, before adding, "Question is, why would they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"  
"Who knows," The boy in navy shrugs, before smiling, "Maybe they like doing charity work." Hunter smiles, laughing with his brother. Shane hears every word they spoke, and glares at the two new boys. He leaves the store, but Kelly also heard what the boys had said and approaches them about it.  
"Hunter," She starts, making him turn to face her, "Don't call my cousin fine and then disrespect her friend a moment later." She warns, starting to turn, then turns back to face the teen in crimson. "Just be happy Chris didn't hear you." She gives a final glare at the two, turning on the ball of her foot and strutting away to help a customer. She smirks as she leaves the boys in fright.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~  
Chris POV:**  
"...98, 99, 100." Sensei announces from atop of Dustin's back, as the poor Earth ninja does push ups. Sensei flips off of Dustin's back just as he collapses and groans with pain. "Maybe now, you'll learn the importance of punctuality."  
"And you'll have really nice pecks." I comment with a smile, leaning on the table looking down at the tired Earth ninja. Tori and I take a spot right next to Dustin, smiling at each other.  
I look to the entrance of Ninja Ops, and see Shane entering, but not looking very pleased. "Hey, uh, Dustin." Dustin gets on his elbows so he can look at Shane, "You got a second?" In response, Dustin rolls off the side of the table, getting to his feet.  
"Look, okay, dude." Dustin starts, and I already know that this isn't going to be very pretty. "I'm sorry. I - I'm just -"  
"Hey, look." Shane interrupts, and looks down as if trying to find the right wording. "How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" I glance at Tori with a concerned expression. "I mean they come out of nowhere and suddenly they are your best friends."  
Dustin lets out a dry laugh, "Dude, it's - it's a motocross thing, okay? I mean, you got your skater bud of yours that you hang with and dude," Dustin comments, "they are total posers." Shane sighs a little loudly, tilting his head back. "And we don't say a word." Dustin starts to walk out thinking that the conversation is over, but Shane's mouth opens again. Shane, for the love of God, if you know what's good for you, don't say what I think you're going to say.  
"Well atleast I know what's important here." Shane comments, too loudly. I stand corrected. Get ready for a brawl of words everyone. Dustin throws his hands up in defense, turning around to face the red ranger. "Look," Shane continues, "Ever since you've been hanging out with these guys, man. Your priorities are totally messed."  
Dustin scoffs, walking up to the skateboarder, "Dude, that's crazy, man. Come on," He looks behind Shane at Tori and I, "Back me up here Tori, Chris." Tori looks away.  
I reply, "I'm sorry Dustin. I won't take sides."  
The yellow ranger looks at us in disbelief, "Oh," Dustin's face contorts with betrayal and anger. "Come ON, MAN! Listen," The Earth ninja starts to stutter, "I - I admit, I've been a bit of an airhead -"  
Shane once again interrupts Dustin, "Listen," His tone changes to a stone cold one, "This isn't chess club. We are talking about the end of the world here." He puts his head on the tips of his fingers for a moment, "Did you even get that?" I stare at Shane in disbelief. How could he talk to his teammate like that?  
At this point in the argument, Shane's and Dustin's faces were only inches apart. This time, the ninja in question turned to Sensei Wantanabe, "Sensei, a little help here."  
"You can only help yourself, Dustin. With your actions, not your words." Sensei explains, denying to give any help to the poor ninja.  
Putting his hands on his back, Dustin declares, "I can't believe this." I look down at the ground in shame for me not supporting my friend. Starting to walk backwards out of the headquarters, he announces, "I'm goin' riding."  
As soon as Dustin disappears, I walk up to Shane and slap him upside the head as hard as I can. "OW!" He yells, rubbing the back of his head and glares at me, " What did you do that for?"  
"You are the most idiotic boy I have ever met!" I yell at him, keeping my ice cold glare at him. "You don't yell at a teammate like that! I agree, Blake and Hunter are a little sketchy. But that's only because I've known them for five years, and I know how they usually act!" I growl, turning to the exit, "I'm going to make sure that Dustin is okay." I glare at the red ranger, making him shudder. Those glaring lessons from the past pink and yellow rangers are really paying off.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Motocross Track~~~~**  
I run up to the moto track with my civilian clothes on and am just in time to see Dustin round a corner, really fast. Dustin is a lot like me. I use my activities to get my anger out. I start walking over to Dustin, when I see Hunter and Blake also walking up to him. "Hey Dustin!" I shout, waving my hands. He smiles at me, waving. I grin, running over to the trio.  
"Keep that up, and you may be ready for the 250s." Hunter comments, smirking slightly.  
"Hey, you gotta remember this moment." Blake agrees, making my mouth almost drop in surprise. They were never this condescending before.  
"You know," Dustin starts, "It's been really cool to hang with you guys. It's - it's hard to find dudes who actually get what you're into. Ya know?"  
"Hey!" I shout, slapping his gear.  
"Besides you, Chris. You're an amazing friend." Dustin responds, with Hunter and Blake nodding, not wanting to say anything. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently. I stumble backwards, closing my eyes out of fright and pain of my head pounding, into someone, who immediately wraps their arms around my waist. The person falls to ground, taking me with him. When the shaking stops, I open my eyes. I shudder, because my cocoa brown eyes are met with sky blue eyes, and our nose are almost touching.  
"Um... Hunter?" I ask, my cheeks feeling warm. I see his cheeks become a light pink color. "You can let go now."  
The dirty blonde realizes the position we are in and instantly let's go. I push off of him, dusting myself off.  
"What was that?" Blake asks, looking at me and Dustin.  
"I don't know. Weird, huh?" Dustin replies, looking at me. Dustin's morpher starts to beep repeatedly.  
Hunter's gloved hand instantly attaches to Dustin's wrist, "Hey, freaky watch. Does that have a compass?" Dustin almost literally rips his wrist out of Hunter's grip.  
"Yeah," Dustin starts, making up an excuse, "It's got a bunch of cool stuff. I'll show you some time. Actually, ya know, I gotta head off."  
The teenage boy in crimson comes forward, his face with question painted on it. "Hey. How come you always gotta bail?"  
"Yeah, Dustin," Blake joins in, I glare at the two brothers, "You wanna ride like a pro, you gotta practice like one, right?"  
"Come on," Hunter urges, "Let's see if we can shave a few seconds off your time." Dustin looks down at me, asking for some help.  
"Yeah, come on, Dustin." Blake pipes up.  
"Ya know what you guys, I really gotta go." Dustin explains, running off to the other rangers. I wave to him, my eyes saying I'll be there soon. When I turn around to speak to the brothers, Blake is smirking evilly and taking a disk out of Dustin's backpack.  
"What are you doing with Dustin's bag?" I question, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, Dustin was holding something of mine. I'm just getting it back." Blake explains, smiling warmly. I shrug, before waving to them. Once I'm out of sight, my silver bangles changes into my morpher.  
Holding up my right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, I command, "Winter Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
I ninja streak to Dustin, with my Earth Hammer in hand. He turns to see me, exclaiming, "I can't believe we got stuck in traffic!"  
"I just hope we aren't too late." I comment. We run to the edge of the hill, seeing Shane and Tori getting beaten pretty badly. I cringe at the sight. "Holy Moley!"  
"Guys, hang on!" Dustin shouts, seeing two of his best friends on the ground. "Back off, Mole!" Dustin finally summons his hammer.  
Shane and Tori must have heard us, cause they look to the hill, "Aurora! Dustin!" We nod to each other, taking a running start, the two of us dive forward, flying through the air. We do a front flip in sync, swinging our hammers above the mole monster.  
"You can't hide forever." I smirk, as me and Dustin are back to back, looking for signs of the mole tunneling. Feeling something underneath us, I shout, getting into a stance, "Gotcha! It's Hammer Time!" We start banging our weapons on the ground, making seismic ripples.  
Dustin swings his hammer high, "Hows this for a big bang?" The yellow ranger hits the ground a final time, causing the monster to come up about a few feet away, falling on his belly? If you would even call it that.  
"Yeah! Awesome!" The red and blue ranger cheer, giving us high fives. Terramole stands up, roaring with anger.  
Turning to face the other rangers, "You know what I'm thinkin'"  
"Sonic Fin!"  
"Hawk Blaster!"  
"Lion Hammer!"  
"Winter Bow!"  
"Winter Storm Striker!" We announce, aiming the striker at the mole.  
"Take this!" I order as Dustin pulls the trigger. A 100 ton weight appears above the monster.  
"One hundred tons of fun." Dustin finishes, crushing Terramole.  
"Oh yeah!" We shout, our personal weapons in our hands. A large scroll appears again, making the monster is.  
Bending down to look at us, "Can you guess who the mole is now?" We all take a step back in surprise.  
"Cam, you know the drill!" Dustin says into his morpher.  
"Good luck, guys!" I shout, ninja streaking back to Ninja Ops.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
Once I've gotten back to Ninja Ops, the Wind Ninjas have formed their megazord. The monster declares, _"Time to lay some groundwork!"_ Terramole drills straight down disappearing from sight.  
"Not this again..." I groan, my hand over my eyes. The mole pops up behind the megazord, taking a slash at it.  
"He's too fast!" I exclaim, not taking my eyes off of the computer screen.  
 _"Lightning Megazord!"_ Dustin declares. The leg of the Wind Megazord become skinnier as do the arms. The megazord gets into a fighting stance, only to be grabbed around the leg by Terramole. I bite my lower lip in anticipation of what's going to happen next.  
 _"Again with the digging thing!"_ Shane yells, making me roll my eyes.  
"He's a mole, Shane. That's what they do." I tell the red ranger, with an eye roll. "Power down and we'll send you something that'll help." The Lightning Megazord powers down, becoming big and bulky again.  
"Downloading Power Sphere 4." Cam announces, typing away and pushing the middle button.  
 _"Right on!"_ Dustin cheers, as he takes the disk. _"Got it! Let's see if we can hit a jackpot."_ Securing the disk in the drop slot, he announces, _"Inserting Power Disk now!"_  
 _"Ram Hammer! Deploy!"_ The three primary rangers declare. The yellow highlighted sphere comes out of core of the megazord. The sphere opens, revealing a ram's head with a staff out of the back of the head.  
Upon seeing the hammer, Terramole exclaims, _"It's time for me to hit the dirt."_ He dives for the ground, creating dust.  
Dustin, however, has another plan in mind. _"Think again, chump."_ The Ram Hammer hits the ground, making the mole rise up again. _"Hammer Time!"_ The yellow ranger announces as the Wind Megazord raises the hammer.  
Hitting the monster multiple times, Terramole is finally destroyed. _"Yeah! We did it!"_ Shane laughs, raising his hand in the air.  
 _"Thanks to Dustin!"_ Tori adds, clapping her hands together. _"He rocks!"_  
"You go dude!" I cheer from Ninja Ops.  
 _"Yea."_ Dustin starts, leaning back, _"No worries, anytime."_  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Motocross Track~~~~**  
"Go Dustin!" I cheer, from the sidelines for once in a lifetime. As the yellow ranger rounds the corner, dirt starts to spray from the dude stopping. I quickly hide behind Tori to keep me from getting dirty.  
"Thanks for the shower." Tori says, with a little bit of sarcasm.  
"Yeah sorry." Dustin laughs, taking off his helmet. "So what? Did I look faster?"  
"You were rippin' it bro." Shane exclaims, giving the moto junky a high five.  
"Dude, you are doing amazing." I declare, smiling.  
"Hey... Uh... Where's Hunter and Blake?" Shane asks, confusion in his voice. "I figured they'd be here."  
I look at the red ranger, as if he had grown another head, when Dustin speaks up, "Hey, I don't know. I - um - guess they had better things to do than just hang out with a goof like me, huh."  
I open my mouth, "They called you a goof?" Dustin nods, and my face becomes painted with anger, and growl can be heard by the four of us. "When I see them next, they'd better watch out."  
"Hey, some of the stuff before, I didn't mean you weren't committed." Shane explains, and I grin.  
"I know." The Earth ninja smiles.  
"Yeah, you're a great ranger." Tori agrees, smiling. "A flake, but a great ranger."  
"And a great friend." I add, throwing my arm over Dustin's shoulder.  
"Thanks, guys." Dustin thanks, "Well, let's go gear up if we are going to be riding the Tsunami Cycles, we'd better be ready." We smile, nodding our heads in agreement. "Let's do it."  
"Okay, man." Shane grins, as they head to get their gear on, I feel a presence watching us.  
"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. I need to do something." I tell the rangers. As they start laughing, I look towards the woods, my eyes narrowing as I spot two figures in spandex bug suits. Crimson and Navy. I growl, my lip opening a little to show my canines.  
"Have fun while you still can." Navy warns.  
"You have no idea what's coming." Crimson explains, making me narrow my eyes even more.  
"Neither do you, Crimson and Navy." I give them a warning, smirking from my spot, before turning back to my friends.


	5. Thunder Strangers Part 1

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!  
The call is on!**_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Pua Magasiva as Shane_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_**  
 _Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Waters flow!_**  
 _Demi Lovato as Lauren_  
 ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Selena Gomez as Elizabeth_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm!_** **  
** ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
As I work on my homework on my laptop, Shane and Dustin are checking out the Tsunami Cycles on Cam's laptop. "Unbelievable." Shane breaths.  
"Dude, that's so sick it's just wrong." Dustin muses, his head on his fist.  
"Oh, check out the lines on that baby. Oh the way they move." Shane exclaims, "Dude, I can't believe it."  
Cam walks into the headquarters, "You'd better not be doing anything illegal." Shane and Dustin hurry to clear the evidence, but I stand up and Cam walks over. "Let me see."  
I look at the computer screen, and smirk, "The Tsunami Cycles?"  
"Yeah." Shane and Dustin laugh in unison.  
"Shouldn't you be doing school work, like Chris, or bothering your parents or something?" Cam asks the two ninjas.  
"Well, I mean it was already switched on to this channel." Dustin explains.  
"Dustin, computers don't have channels." I explain.  
"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first." Cam exclaims, sighing.  
"What's the big deal? We didn't hurt it." Shane comments, not getting the 'don't touch without asking rule'.  
"It's just taken us two weeks to make the changes to the on board telemetry system, and we don't want anything to..." I explain, getting cut off by a loud beeping.  
"Please tell me this is a dream." Cam orders, as the computers all over Ninja Ops start to shut down. "I don't believe this!"  
"You're sweating like really, really bad man." The yellow ranger states, seeing Cam's forehead starts glisten with sweat. Shane agrees, patting Cam's back. "You okay?"  
"It's frozen!" Cam announces, and I gasp. We run over to the main computer, and Cam starts to type on the keyboard. "The system's locked up. It's totally dead."  
Looking at the genius, I ask, "You backed it up right?"  
"Of course I did. I must have." Cam answers, looking to Dustin, "Dustin, you have the backup," We turn to face Dustin, "I gave it to you on that disk."  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah," Dustin remembers, "It's in my backpack." Dustin reaches for his backpack, but realises it's not on his back.  
"Oh, I remember," I speak up after thinking a bit, "You dropped it after the little seismic wave on the track remember? Blake picked it up and said that you were holding something of his and took out a disk."  
"I didn't have anything of Blake's." Dustin answers, making my jaw set in place.  
"They lied to me." I whisper, looking up at Dustin, "You go look for your backpack, I'm going to find Hunter and Blake." With that I run out of Ninja Ops as fast as I can. I have two brothers to beat up.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Motocross Track~~~~**  
I run to the place I know they'll be, the moto track. Sure enough, they are by Hunter's truck. "Hunter, Blake!" I shout, getting their attention. They turn and start to smile at me, but once they see the look on my face, they stop. "Why did you lie to me?" I demand, crossing my arms and waiting for an answer.  
"What are you talking about, Chris?" Hunter asks, staring down at me.  
"Don't play dumb with me, Bradley." I order, making the two of them shiver. They know that I refer to them with their last names when I'm angry. "You took a disk out of Dustin's backpack that you said belonged to you. I just talked to Dustin and he said that he had nothing of yours. Now where is the disk?"  
"Why do we have to tell you?" Blake asks. I snap my head at the youngest Bradley, glaring him down.  
"How's this for an answer." I say, pulling both of the brothers down by their collars to my eye level, "If you don't give me the disk, I'll beat the living snot out of you."  
"Really?" Hunter jokes, making me growl.  
"You really want it to come to that, don't you?" I snarl, making them quiver. Hunter glances at Blake and nods. The boy in navy rolls his eyes, throwing me the disk he had taken from Dustin's bag. I smile, "Now was that really that hard?" I turn to leave before remembering something else, "Oh yeah. And don't. And I repeat, **DON'T** call Dustin a goof. He might be an airhead, but he's one of the best friends I've ever had." Finally, I turn walking away with the disk in hand and I find Dustin's yellow and black backpack on the ground. Grabbing that too, I run to Storm Chargers, where I know Dustin will be.  
 **Third Person POV:**  
"Why did you give her the disk?" Blake asks his brother, as Chris walks away.  
Looking down at the younger brother, "You really want her to beat the living hell out of us?"  
The teen in navy cringes, remembering the last time Chris had done exactly that. "Good point, bro. Good point."  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**  
 **Chris POV:**  
As I run into Storm Chargers, with the backpack on my back, a sports shirt hits me in square the face. Growling, I yank it off, and glance up. I see the store basically being ripped apart by the yellow ranger, with Kell on his case. "Dustin, I've been meaning to ask, do you have seen Blake or Hunter?" The redhead asks, watching Dustin turn his head wildly, in order to find his backpack.  
"They sorta blew me off last week, and I haven't seen them since." The brunette explains, walking around the store.  
"Have you got a cell number?"  
"Yeah, sure. Why?"  
"I got the money I needed for the regionals next week. I've got to get a 250s team together like yesterday. I should ask Chris about it, too." Kelly explains to the yellow ranger.  
"Alright." Dustin hands the piece of paper to the shop owner, "Hey, well. You know. What about me?"  
"I've only got a budget for 250s, Dustin. And those three have got the experience on big bikes." Kelly explains again, "You understand right?"  
Before Dustin can say anything, I walk up to him with a shout, "Dustin!"  
Jumping to see me, I take off the backpack and wave it. A large grin is now plastered on his face, "Chris, you're a lifesaver!" With that, he runs to Ninja Ops, giving Cam the backup for the computers.  
"Hi Kell." I greet, waving.  
"Hey, Chris. Would you like to race the 250s with the big boys?" Kelly asks.  
"Sure thing." I agree, nodding my head. She smiles giving me a hug. Suddenly, my morpher starts to beep. I go into the backroom, answering, "It's Chris. What's up?"  
 _"Chris, I'm getting some weird readings from the Quarry."_ Cam explains, _"I've sent the other rangers ahead."_  
"Don't worry, Cam. I'm on it." I respond, running out of the backroom. I see Kelly, and point to my wrist. She nods, giving me the okay. I ninja streak to the quarry, with a white trail behind me.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Quarry~~~~**  
Reaching the top of a hill at the Quarry, with my ninja mask on and uniform, I see Dustin, Tori, and Shane down below. Shane seems to be talking into his morpher, when a deep voice disrupts my thoughts, "You ready?" I turn to see the Crimson and Navy rangers.  
"Let's do it!" The navy one agrees.  
"Goodbye Rangers!" Crimson announces, and the primary rangers are hit by thunder as the two streak down. I gasp, seeing their real plan all along. I should have known those two were up to something.  
"Note to self. Never, ever doubt Cam." Shane notes, getting to his feet. He sees the navy and crimson rangers when the smoke clears. "Who are you?"  
"What's with the attitude?" Tori demands.  
"Hello?" Dustin asks, "Anyone home?"  
"Obviously, you didn't get the memo." The crimson ranger says, turning to face the other.  
"Old rangers out, new rangers in." Navy declares, also turning.  
"What? You expect us to fight you?" The earth ninja asks.  
Holding up my right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, I command, "Winter Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of Winter!"  
I flinch, seeing my friends get hit by a powerful attack. "It doesn't seem like they want to talk, Dustin." The red wind ranger explains.  
"I vote for kicking their wannabe buts." The surfer votes.  
"I hear ya." Dustin seconds the motion.  
Shane faces the two newest rangers. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to be nice?" He starts to run on air to the two thunder rangers.  
"We don't do nice." The shorter navy thunder ranger responds, knocking Shane out of the air, with Tori and Dustin fighting the crimson one.  
"That was brutal." The air ninja declares, standing up and noticing the others needed him, "Guys!" I cringe as I see the yellow ranger get sent to the ground by the crimson ranger.  
"Dustin!" Tori calls, running over to her friend.  
"Hang on!" Shane shouts, trying to run over to the other primary colored rangers.  
"What for?" Navy questions, grabbing his staff, "Thunder Staff Mega Power!" I gasp, seeing all three rangers get taken down by the Thunders.  
"What the?" Shane asks, struggling to get to his feet. "They have sticks."  
"Really big sticks!" Tori states.  
"Anybody got a suggestion?" Dustin asks, look at the two other wind ninjas.  
"You want an idea?" Crimson interrogates, "How about give up?"  
"Trust us," Navy agrees with his partner, "it'll be less painful that way."  
"I've got a better idea." I announce in my deep voice, as it echos throughout the quarry. I streak down in front of my three ranger friends. "How about you two learn the lesson of 'With great power, comes greater responsibility'?"  
"Aurora!" My friends cheer, however they stop when two other rangers appear beside me. One black and one silver, but I don't pay any attention to them. However, I do observe them.  
The black female ranger has a silver coyote pawprint on her chest. She also has a coyote head on her helmet with a silver outlining around the mask. Silver leggings cover her legs while she has white gloves on her hands.  
The silver ranger has a black dragonfly outline on her chest as her emblem. Her helmet has the same outline as a her chest, but a gold outline around the dragonfly, much like mine. Her gloves, however, are black.  
"You guys okay?" I asks, and they nod. Seeing the staffs that the Thunders were holding, I get an idea. "Let's fight fire with fire. Or in this case thunder with thunder." I open the compartment on my belt, and take out a navy and crimson disk. "I call upon the element of Thunder!" Slipping the disk into the bottom of my Elemental Staff, the weapon starts to glow. I changes into a long, navy and crimson staff, identical to the evil rangers' weapons. "Thunder Staff!" I announce, pointing the weapon towards the two new rangers.  
"What the?" Navy asks in utter shock.  
"Let's dance, boys." I smirk, running at them. With the help of my staff, I am able to keep up a good fight against both of them.  
"How are you able to fight us both?" Crimson questions angrily.  
"I'm trained in every form of fighting, and I combined my fighting techniques with my ninja training." I explain, making my Thunder Staff longer and slashing them both in the chest, dealing a lot of damage overall in the fight.  
The evil rangers, struggling to stand, they regroup. "Alright," Crimson starts in a pained voice, "Ready?"  
"Yeah." Navy agrees, as they ninja streak away.  
"Where did they go?" Shane asks.  
"Really far away if we're lucky." Dustin comments.  
"They'll be back." I explain, "Evil rangers alway come back." I take the Thunder Academy disk out of my staff and back into the compartment. I look at the others, nodding, and streaking back to Ninja Ops.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
As the six of us walk into Ninja Ops, we demorph and the three primary rangers and the newer rangers start asking questions to the sensei guinea pig. They are all asking them at once though, and I almost fall over laughing because of their antics. Suddenly, sensei whistles, silencing the entire room. "One at a time." Sensei orders.  
Shane is the first to speak. "Sensei, who were those guys?"  
"That's easy," I scoff, leaning against the coffee table in the center of the room. "They are from the Thunder Ninja Academy. And they are the rangers who helped destroy my academy." I growl the last sentence, narrowing my eyes at the floor.  
"Christina is correct. But that is all we know for certain." Sensei agrees, and I nod my head in agreement.  
"I thought Lothor captured all the other Ninja Schools." Dustin thinks out loud, unsure of the situation.  
"Could he have turned them against us?" Tori questions, "So he can fight fire with fire."  
"Their fire comes from deep within," Sensei tells us, making me roll my eyes, "even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."  
"Tell that to the first Evil Green Ranger." I mumble under my breath.  
"You know, I don't really care what their problem is," Dustin speaks, "all I know is that those dudes almost smoked us."  
"Yeah, but they didn't," Shane counters, "and I want to know why."  
"That's because we stepped in." The black female ranger speaks, getting a nod from the silver ranger.  
I finally decide to say at the same time as the black ranger, "Because I stepped in. I can run circles around them." Taking a glance at the two newbies, I ask, "Who are you two?"  
The silver gives a faint head nod to black, and they declare, "Power Down!" They are revealed as two teenage girls. One with black hair with black accents on her uniform and the other with darker brown hair with silver accents on her ninja uniform.  
As their morphs break, Shane's and Dustin's eyes grow wide. Even my own too as well. These are the girls I sing with... "Elizabeth?" "Lauren?"  
"Hi Bro." They wave in unison, smiling sheepishly.  
"It's so good to see you again." The two boy rangers exclaim, hugging their sisters, smiling like the idiots they are.  
"What are you two doing here? I thought you were traveling for sports in Reefside." Shane accuses, raising an eyebrow at his sister.  
"Well," The brunette girl starts, rubbing the back of her neck, "we were actually on a mission given to us by Sensei, and we just completed it."  
"What was the mission?" Asks Dustin, his eyes full of wonder.  
"Sorry, we can't tell you." Elizabeth says, no evidence of her telling us.  
"Come on sis, I'm pretty sure you can tell us something." Shane pushes, making Lizzie glare at him.  
"Once again, sorry. But we can't tell you anything." Lauren counters, glaring at the two boy rangers.  
Not wanting to get further into the matter, I turn to Sensei, " Now that that's out of the way, I need to go back to my dad's house to ask him about the White Tigerzord."  
The guinea pig looks at me confused, "I'm afraid I have no clue where the White Tigerzord is located, but I am very confused. Why would your father know where the zord is?"  
"My dad is Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver," I explain, "The first Green Ranger and the first White ranger. The White Tigerzord was his zord."  
"Even if your father was a ranger, Christina," Sensei warns, "you must keep your identity a secret."  
I kneel down to eye level with the ninja master, "Sensei, my father is smart, maybe not smart as someone who's good with computers with computers like Cam, but when it comes to a situation about Power Rangers, he'll have no problem figuring it out. Plus, he knows what to look for and he's a Ninjitti above all that." I smile.  
"You are correct, Christina," Sensei says in defeat, "Go and tell him, then ask him about the White Tigerzord."  
I smile thankfully, and turn to head out, but not before hearing Sensei Wantanabe, "May the power protect you."  
 **~~~~Reefside - Oliver household~~~~**  
Remembering the address to the new house, I ninja streak there. I'm met with a log cabin looking house in the middle of the woods. I see my dad exit the house, and I wave, "Dad!"  
He turns around, getting into a defensive stance. However, once he sees me, he drops the stance, and smiles. "Chrissy!" My father exclaims, and I run up to him, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"Um..." I start, rubbing the back of my neck once the hug is broken.  
"Let me guess," Dad assumes, thinking for a second, "Does it have something to do with the morpher you got?"  
I nod, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah."  
He smiles softly, "Just remember that..."  
"With great power comes greater responsibility." I finish, smiling. "I know, Dad."  
"So what do you need?"  
"I need to find the White Tigerzord." I simply say, "Sensei Yoko told me that I would need to find a zord that was hidden away years ago." My father hums in response thinking deeply.  
"All I can tell you is that Zordon had Alpha hide the zord, but he entrusted Saba with me. However they never told me where." Dad explains, a little shame in his voice.  
"Dad, you gave me Saba," I make him remember, "and do you think that Uncle Billy would have any idea about where the White Tigerzord is hidden?"  
Grinning, my dad nods, "Maybe. I'll talk to him, Chrissy. In the meantime just have some fun."  
Before I can respond, my morpher beeps and the silver bangle around my wrist transforms into my black and white morpher. Putting the device to my mouth, "Yes Cam."  
 _"Chris, the other rangers need your help at the Quarry here in Blue Bay,"_ Cam explains, _"an alien named Zurgane has appeared."_  
"Yippee..." I cheer, sarcasm all over my tone, "a Monster-con." My dad raises an eyebrow, and smiles widely. I sigh while Cam cackles. "I'll be there as soon as possible." I hear the connection cut before I turn to my father. "I gotta go, but I'll be back."  
"Okay, Chris." My dad nods.  
Tearing off my civilian clothes, and holding up my right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, I command, "Winter Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of Winter!"  
I ninja streak to the Rock Quarry in Blue Bay, leaving my father watch me go.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Quarry~~~~**  
I arrive at the Rock Quarry, just as a black and red robot monster disappears in a beam of light.  
"Where'd he go?" Tori asks.  
"That was weird." Dustin adds.  
"You said it." Shane agrees, none of them noticing I'm there with them.  
"What the heck was that?" I asks, and the others jump around in surprise.  
"Don't do that, Aurora." Tori demands, crossing her arms.  
"Sorry." I shrug, giving them a small grin. Almost instantaneously, I jump out of the way on instinct as thunder comes down from the sky. The thunder hits the Wind Rangers, making their suits spark. Out of the smoke walks the two Thunder Rangers, as if they were the coolest thing ever. "Goody! The Thunder Bugs are back." I earn a few chuckles from the primaries.  
"Recognize these?" Crimson asks, and two bikes appear in front of the evil rangers.  
"No!"  
"Dude!"  
"How?"  
"No way!"  
"What are they?"  
"Yes way," Navy denies, "And to answer your question silver ranger, these are our Tsunami Cycles."  
"No they're Cam and I's!" I fire back.  
"Just ours come with a few improvements." Crimson Thunder explains.  
"This is so wrong." Dustin comments. My eyes narrow, and I whistle. My whistle is loud and deafening, making everyone, besides me, cover their ears. Out of nowhere, my hoverboard rides over to me through the sky.  
"Ready to ride?"  
"Let's show these posers how it's done!" As the crimson and navy thunder rangers make their way over to their bikes, I jump onto my board. My feet become automatically secured onto the board, and I lean. As the evil rangers ride laps around the Wind Ninjas, I dodge every attack on my board.  
"Ready for another lap?" Crimson asks the rangers.  
"Watch out!" I call out to my friends. Tori, Lauren, Elizabeth, Shane and Dustin are able to dodge, but Dustin trips over his feet.  
"Ha!" The crimson ranger laughs, "Nice face plant! Thunder Energy Blast!"  
"Fire!" I flinch, seeing my friends almost demorphing. I get hit from behind, and pain ripples through my body. I almost demorph myself. I hear Navy and Crimson laugh at my pain, just like they had been laughing at the pain they were causing my academy.  
"AURORA!" My friends call to me, rushing towards me.  
"That was a cheap trick, Thunder Heads!" I snarl, getting to feet by leaning on my back, bending my legs, and pushing myself with my hands up.  
"Smell something burning?" The navy ranger asks, ignoring me completely.  
"Hey, someone feel like s'mores?" Crimson agrees.  
"Not yet, you don't!" I announce, grabbing my power disk from the Ember Ninja Academy. "I call upon the element of Fire!" My staff changes to a double bladed spear. "Flaming Spear!" Performing a back flip, I land on my board. "Winter Bow!" I ride around the Thunders, firing the arrows at the ground, creating a sheet of ice around them. "Sorry boys, you're on thin ice, but are on fire. Flaming Spear Slash!" I reach the speed of a ninja streak, I ride back and forth, hitting the annoying bugs multiple times.  
"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin exclaims.  
"Yeah," Tori agrees, "but how?"  
"Who are these guys?" Shane asks.  
"I wish I knew so I beat the living snot out of them." I answer.  
"I'm there with you." Lauren hisses an agreement.  
"This is so easy, it's almost boring." Navy comments, not really being phased by my attack, "I thought they'd at least put up a fight."  
"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy," Crimson states, "they're so lame!"  
"No doubt," The boy in navy spandex agrees, "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this."  
"Take that back!" Elizabeth snarls at the Thunders.  
"Whoops," Navy comments, "this White Ranger is going to be a problem since she knows the ways of the Thunder Ninjas."  
"True," Crimson agrees, "but it's time to finish what we started." I watch them as they take out their morphers, "Crimson Thunder Power!"  
"Navy Thunder Power!" Navy follow his partner's lead.  
"Sky of Wonder!"  
"Power of Thunder!" I groan, knowing what is coming next.  
"This doesn't look good." The silver ranger states.  
"It isn't." I confirm.  
"Crimson Insecto Zord!" "Navy Beetlezord!"  
"And it just got much worse." I groan.  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
"They've got zords?"  
"This is getting ridiculous!"  
"Shane, this got ridiculous when they got the Tsunami Cycles." Lauren counters, crossing her arms.  
"Later days," Crimson interrupts, before the two of them got into their zords, "By the time this is over, we'll be the last Ninja Rangers along with the White Ranger on the planet. Then, we can focus on taking the White Ranger out."  
"As if." I mutter, rolling my eyes.  
"Beetle is rough and ready to go!"  
"They want to play rough?" Shane asks, "we're all about rough." Putting his morpher up to his mouth. "Cam, hit it!"  
"Ninja Zords!"  
As they got into their zords, I took my leave to the sidelines. Even Lizzie and Lauren have their own zords. A coyote and a dragonfly. When the rangers activated a Power Sphere, the Thunders took it. The megazord starts to spark and explode. The Wind Megazord, hits the ground, and the aftershock sends me back into a large rock that slams itself against my back. The last thing I hear and see is myself demorphing, my civilian clothes on, and the Thunders laughing. I will make them pay if it's the last thing I do. And all goes black...

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Thunder Strangers Part 2

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!  
The call is on!**_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Pua Magasiva as Shane_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_**  
 _Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Waters flow!_**  
 _Demi Lovato as Lauren_  
 ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Selena Gomez as Elizabeth_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm!_** **  
** ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go  
Ninja Storm! Let's Go!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Power Rangers Ninja Storm..._**  
"This is getting ridiculous!"  
"Shane, this got ridiculous when they got the Tsunami Cycles." Lauren counters, crossing her arms.  
"Later days," Crimson interrupts, before the two of them got into their zords, "By the time this is over, we'll be the last Ninja Rangers along with the White Ranger on the planet. Then, we can focus on taking the White Ranger out."  
"As if." I mutter, rolling my eyes.  
"Beetle is rough and ready to go!"  
"They want to play rough?" Shane asks, "we're all about rough." Putting his morpher up to his mouth. "Cam, hit it!"  
"Ninja Zords!"  
As they got into their zords, I took my leave to the sidelines. Even Lizzie and Lauren have their own zords. A coyote and a dragonfly. When the rangers activated a Power Sphere, the Thunders took it. The megazord starts to spark and explode. The Wind Megazord, hits the ground, and the aftershock sends me back into a large rock that slams itself against my back. The last thing I hear and see is myself demorphing, my civilian clothes on, and the Thunders laughing. I will make them pay if it's the last thing I do. And all goes black...

* * *

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Zord Wreckage~~~~**  
Darkness is all that I can see and feel. Suddenly, I start getting shaken back and forth. _"Chrissy? Chrissy! CHRISSY!"_ A masculine voice speaks, and the shaking becomes more violent. I make a groaning sound, and my eyelids scrunch together as a bright white light shines. I open my eyes, my vision is slightly fuzzy, but isn't that bad, and am met with two figures. One in crimson and one in navy. The crimson one is above me, and seemed to have been the one shaking me, and the navy one is looking down at me. I instantly think they are the crimson and navy thunder rangers.  
I jump up, pushing the man in crimson away, "Get away from me!" I stumble backwards, and fall to the ground again. I land with a thud, and try to get back on my feet, my head pounding like crazy.  
"Wait! Chris, it's me, Hunter." The boy in crimson exclaims, grabbing a hold of my wrist. I blink my eyes a few more times, and my vision clears. I see Hunter, Blake and Kelly looking at me.  
"Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Kelly breathes, running towards me and wrapping my in a tight hug. "I thought I had lost you."  
"What happened?" I squeeze out, looking around in a daze.  
"Blake and Hunter were riding when they saw an explosion from the power ranger's fight," Kelly explains, "they found me, and we ran as fast as we could here. When we were coming to see if anyone was caught in the wreckage, we found you on the ground unconscious. What were you doing, Chris?!"  
"I was taking a run, and the aftershock from the explosion knocked me out." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. My eyes widen in fear, and I take off at the speed of light to the wreckage, "Please be okay." I whisper to myself. Kelly, Hunter and Blake followed me, just trying at this point to keep up with me.  
Running to the top of the hill, I can make out three figures, struggling to walk up the hill. "Tori! Shane! Dustin! Lauren! Lizzie!" I shout, sprinting over to my five friends.  
I help them up the hill, as Hunter explains, "We were riding when we saw the smoke."  
Blake helps Tori up and asks her, "Are you okay?"  
Tori hunches down, but replies, "Yea, thanks."  
"What happened?" Hunter questions. Upon laying his eyes on Lauren and Elizabeth, he opens his mouth. "And who are you two?"  
"Yea," Kelly agrees, "I was listening in the car on the way over here. They think it was some kind of alien attack." We look down, and Blake looks to us.  
"Does that sorta of thing happen a lot around here?"  
"You ever wonder why housing was so cheap?" Shane replies, eyeing the two brothers.  
"We need to call someone," Kelly starts, "The police, the FBI, the CIA, the Silver Guardians..."  
"NO!" I interrupt as soon as I hear the words 'Silver Guardians' come out of my cousin's mouth. They look at me strangely. "Sorry." If Uncle Wes and Eric knew that I was a ranger, they'd flip. Pointing to the black and silver rangers behind me, I explain, "These two are girls I met while I was on my run. Meet Lauren and Elizabeth or as she likes to be called, Lizzie. Lauren, Lizzie, meet my cousin, Kelly, and my two childhood friends, Blake and Hunter Bradley."  
"Nice to meetcha." Elizabeth and Lauren say in unison.  
"No," The blue ranger interrupts, getting back on topic, "We're fine. Thanks." Tori glances at the yellow and red rangers, knowing that Cam is probably going to blow up at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Bradleys look at each other, and Hunter nods to Blake, keeping it small. What are they up to?  
I help the others up, and we start to walk to Ninja Ops in our civilian forms.  
"You guys alright?" I ask, walking backwards.  
"That was way harsh, man." Dustin answers, holding up his morpher, "You know, I think my morpher's toast." I stand next to him, hand grab his wrist. Pushing a few buttons questioningly.  
"Guys," I start, "Dustin's right. Your morphers are fried."  
After a sigh of annoyance, Lizzie exclaims, "Cam is going to freak when he finds out we thrashed the zords."  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
And sure enough, Lizzie was right. "Well, you managed to reduce years of technological advancement into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon," The three wind rangers look down, and I sigh. "Not to mention what you did to the zords."  
"Cam," I say, "Now isn't the time for this."  
"Chris is right," Sensei Wantanabe agrees.  
"I'm sorry, you're right." Cam apologizes, "Thankfully the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self reconstruction functions." With that, Cam turns, with the morphers still in hand, and we follow him to his seat.  
"Dude, I have no idea what you just said." Dustin admits.  
"He means that the zords are repairing themselves." I explain, getting a weird look from everyone. "Oh, when you have an uncle that talks like Cam around you for an entire childhood, you pick up a few things." Dustin chuckles in understanding as I tap the Wind Ninja symbol, showing the other rangers what we're talking about. Senei jumps onto Dustin's head, and then onto the table, making the earth ninja say 'ow'.  
"Hey Sensei," Shane starts, "Why didn't they finish us off?"  
"Yea, those zords they had were sicko, bro," Dustin exclaims, before realizing his mistake, "I mean, Sensei."  
"The Thunder Zords, " Sensei explains, as we watch the screen, "made from the same technology that powers your own."  
"And these Thunder Ninjas, work for Lothor?" Tor asks in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense."  
"True, " I muse, "But, there have been evil rangers since the first team of rangers, starting with the evil green ranger."  
"Yea," Lauren agrees, "No more than Zurgane getting out of there when they showed up."  
"I suspect, that with all evil alliances, there is distention in the ranks." Sensei infers. "Distention that can be used to our advantage, when the time is right."  
"I hope these are under warranty." Dustin mumbles, handing Cam his morpher.  
"I just feel totally helpless," Tori says, "There must be something we can do."  
"For now you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."  
"And be careful," Cam warns, "They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk, somehow. Whoever you speak to make sure you trust them."  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Beach~~~~**  
Tor and I take to the beach, wearing identical bathing suits, only mine is white, silver and blue. We walk past two people, "Hey? What? No hello?" My head starts to throb again, and a reply, I rub the side of my head. Turning to see who spoke, Tor and I see Hunter and Blake. Why is it that whenever I'm around them my head starts to hurt?  
"Sorry," Tori apologizes with a smile, "Our minds are somewhere else." I nod in agreement to that statement. Tori, don't forget to add that our minds are on the Thunder Rangers and why they are working with Lothor. Suddenly, from the inside of Tori's blue van, my cell phone starts to ring. Dashing over to the van, I hop into the passenger's seat of the van, I see the caller id says, 'Dad' on it.  
Pressing the green button I answer, "Hey Dad!"  
 _"Hi Chrissy,"_ My father greets, _"Listen, I got Billy here, and he has something interesting to tell you. When can you get here?"_  
I bite my lip, thinking about my schedule, which is basically free except for getting called to fight monsters, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Gotta go Dad!"  
 _"See you soon!"_  
"Bye Dad." And with the tap of a button, I hang up and jump out of the car. Quickly, I tell Tori what's going on and head to Storm Chargers, to grab Saba and explain to Kelly what's going on.  
 **~~~~Reefside - Oliver Household~~~~**  
Ninja streaking from Storm Chargers to our new house, I spot my father and Uncle Billy on the porch of the house talking. "Uncle Billy!" I shout, hugging him.  
"Good to see you too, Chrissy." Uncle Billy laughs, hugging me back. "So your dad told me you need to find the White Tigerzord?  
"Yea, I do." I agree, detaching a seethe from my side, "I brought Saba too."  
"Well, you don't have to look too far, Chris," My uncle announces, "The zord has been under your nose this entire time."  
"What do you mean?" I question him, raising an eyebrow.  
"The White Tigerzord is in Ninja Ops." Uncle Billy explains, and I mentally face palm myself. Why I didn't check the zord bay, I have no idea.  
Smiling up at the original blue ranger, "Thanks Uncle Billy. I need to get back to Blue Bay though, for certain reasons." I wink, making them give a low chuckle. Giving my Uncle one last hug, and saying good byes, I ninja streak back to ninja ops.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
I race into the room, causing Cam and Lizzie to jump. "Don't do that!" He sighs, but has a smile on his face. Lizzie giggles a little at the genius's actions, causing my eyes to blink a few times.  
"Sorry Cam," I start, "Does there happen to be large White Tiger in the zord bay?"  
"Yeah," Cam looks up from the morphers, "Why?" I give him a look, and he instantly gets the message. "Oh! That's your father's zord!"  
"Bingo, buckaroo." I laugh, setting Saba down on the table. "So how are the morphers coming along?"  
"They're coming." Cam sighs, redoing the wiring.  
Taking one of the morphers and tweezers, I start to wire the morpher correctly. Cam did a great job on the morphers, and I just have to finish a few wires he forgot. Suddenly, Tori comes running through the entrance, shouting, "Cam, Lizzie, Aurora," We look up from our work to see she's out of breath. "I need some help outside."  
"Can't it wait?" Lizzie asks, watching the boy in green and I work, "They've almost got the morphers back online."  
"It's an emergency," Tor urges, "It's my friend. He's hurt."  
As soon as she finishes, I jump up, looking at her with a shocked expression, "And you brought him here?"  
"You ever hear of a hospital?" Cam agrees, getting up as well.  
"I know, I know," Tori exclaims, "But he was hurt because of me," Cam glances at me before the blue ranger adds, "Please, come look at him, it was one of Lothor's space freaks. We have to help him." I nod to the genius. Tearing off my civilian clothes, I put on my ninja mask to hide my identity.  
"Alright." Cam nods. As a response, the water ninja nods as we follow her outside.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Outside of Ninja Ops~~~~**  
I make a face of disgust under my mask as Cam detaches the tadpole looking things off of Blake's chest. "What are those things?" I ask, my voice dripping with discomfort.  
While taking off the last thing, Cam answers, "Some kind of cybernetic leech. Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down."  
Taking Blake's arm, Tori looks at the boy in green, "Did you get them off in time?"  
As Cam checks his pulse, he answers, "I think so. This guy must drink a lot of water."  
"His name's Blake." Tori corrects Cam.  
"I don't care what his name is," Cam counters, "Dad's going to flip when he finds out you've brought him here."  
Seeing a hopeful twinkle in Tori's eyes, I contain my laughter for what she is about say, "Well, then, maybe, he shouldn't find out." The water ninja looks at Cam, and a smile appears on her face. Cam looks down, and I now have to use both hands to keep myself from laughing.  
With a sigh, Cam concedes, "The morphers are on the console inside. Go get'em, we'll stay here."  
"Thanks Cam." Tori thanks, giving Cam a kiss on the cheek.  
Looking after the blue ranger as she crosses the water, and into Ninja Ops, Cam huffs, "Men as a species, are doomed."  
I nudge his side, "What was your first clue?" The genius shakes his head, and I grin under my mask.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Motocross Track~~~~**  
Now, I'm at the track with Dustin and Shane, and the moto junkie has just told us about his little run in with Blake and Hunter. "So you're telling me that when you got to the alley, Blake and Hunter were gone?" I ask for clarification.  
"Hey man." Dustin clarifies, glancing up.  
"What's up with that?" Shane asks, leaning on top of Dustin's bike.  
"Ya know what," The first male yellow ranger starts, standing up, "Maybe, they're really like, master illusionists. Like - like that guy on TV, who makes the tanks disappear. Now that would be cool, huh?"  
"Hey," A voice from behind says. Looking up, we see Hunter, not in his moto gear for once, "You guys seen Blake?" I shrug my shoulders, and Shane comments behind me, "Geez. Second time he's just disappeared?" I slap his shoulder for being rude.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tori's blue van drive up. "Found him!" I announce, pointing to the van. Hunter smiles a thank you and walks towards the sky blue van. Turning to face my two teammates in crime fighting, "Come, Dustin, let's get you on the track." He nods, and I wheel his bike to the starting line. As soon as the horn blows, he's off. I walk over to Tori, who is outside of her van. Dustin, once finished, rides over to the van.  
"I've got your morphers, guys, and I think we are going to need them." Tori says, getting out her blue bag, until Blake and Hunter come out from behind some bikes.  
"Hey." Hunter greets, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Hey guys." I greet right back with a wave.  
"Hey." Tori squints.  
"I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro." Hunter explains.  
The blue ranger nods her head, "Anytime."  
"We owe you one," Hunter starts, "And we always make good on our promises."  
"That is very true." I pipe up.  
"Okay. Good to know. Thanks." Tor smiles.  
"We gotta get home. Parents, you know." Blake explains, causing my eyes to narrow at the duo. They are definitely up to something now. Their parents have been dead for quite sometime now and they are old enough to live on their own, so why are they using this excuse with me here.  
"Ya okay. I'll catch you later."  
"See ya." Blake says, and the Bradleys turn around and walk away.  
"Later." The rest up us says, looking at each other.  
"Here," Tori starts, handing the wind morphers to the rangers, "When you see Cam, say thank you. I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."  
"That always happens to the genius." I explain, watching the wind ninjas put their morphers on.  
"Dude," Dustin starts, "They told Kelly they didn't live with their parents. Atleast that's what we heard."  
"Ya that's right." Shane nods.  
"You two are right," I agree, "They don't live with their parents..." I get interrupted by our morphers beeping.  
"I located the frog again. He's by the riverbank. Hurry." Cam declares, making us look at each other in confusion.  
"Ya know, if Cam wanted a frog," Dustin says, "Well, let's just stop by the pet store. I mean, they've got, like, a tank, like full of them." The moto rider makes a motion that I guess is the tank.  
"I'll explain on the way." Tori laughs, stepping in front of the boys and I, "You ready?"  
"Ready!"  
Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Wind Ranger Power!"  
"Power of Winter!"  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Riverbank~~~~**  
Ninja streaking to the riverbank, we land in a kneeling position, before standing up and putting out hands on our weapons that are attached to our backs. The frog thing fires purple lasers at us, bringing us together and locking us into chains. "I can't move!" Tori groans.  
"None of us can!" I announce as we struggle to break free.  
"Going up." The monster cackles, "To the next floor with house wear and sporting goods!" We get lifted up from the ground, so as a reply we scream for him to put us down. He throws us to the side, "Hope you can swim!"  
"AHHH!" We yell, getting thrown into the river.  
"I knew they'd make a splash!" The frog declares, but we but everything in reverse.  
"Put it on rewind." Shane announces, doing a back-flip out of the water.  
"I'm flipping out." Tor exclaims.  
"Lucky this is wash and wear!" Dustin explains.  
"Backing up!" I shout, and we follow Shane's lead.  
"Okay guys," Shane orders, "Ninja beams!" We swipe over our ranger disks, causing the minion to disappear.  
"Where did he go?" I ask, looking around for the monster.  
"You guys know the 'HipHop'?" The frog asks from behind. By the time we turn around, the thing swipes us across the chests, causing us to spark. Spinning around to face us, he opens his mouth, "Polytrons!" Three attach to my belt, and they cause our suits to smoke and spark, and fall to the ground, landing on our chests.  
Eventually, we are able to stand, Ninja Swords and Elemental Staff in hand, but we struggle to stay on our feet. "This guy sucks!" Shane declares. Suddenly, Thunder is heard from above, and crimson and navy thunder strikes the ground, emitting smoke. Once the smoke clears, the bugs are shown, standing with their arms crossed.  
"What?" I mutter, glaring at the evil rangers. "As if fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough."  
"Thunder Staffs!" As fast as lightning, their hands are on their staffs, and with a flick of the wrist, their staffs are twice the size. They point the sticks at us and I put my staff in front of me. The two evil rangers let out a battle cry, sprinting towards us.  
"They want to play that way, then let's play," I mumble, opening up my compartment on my belt. "I call upon the subelement of Earth! Crystals!" Slipping a gray disk into the bottom of my staff, the staff changes shape into a crystal drill. "Diamond Drill!" Pointing it at the Thunders, I get ready to attack, however, the two of them run right past us, hitting the monster instead. "Huh?" I raise an eyebrow as I watch the two evil rangers slash at the monster.  
"I thought we were on the same team!" The frog screeches, getting thrown into the air by Crimson and Navy. "I guess not. Polytrons!" The tadpole things are thrown at the two rangers. But the tadpoles are reflected by the 'Thunder Shields', and the little leeches get thrown back to the monster. "My Precious!" And the leeches explode, flipping the monster into the air.  
"Thunder Staffs! Tornado Star!" Crimson and Navy announce in unison, attaching two of their staffs together. Spinning the stars around their bodies, the stars get thrown, getting a direct hit on the monster.  
"Woah." Shane breathes, taking a step forward.  
"Crimson Blaster!"  
"Navy Antlers!"  
"Thunder Weapons!"  
"You ready?" Crimson asks his partner.  
"You know it!" Navy responds, running forwards and using the antlers to hoist the frog into the air and throwing it.  
"Wow!" Tori comments, making me roll my eyes. The frog says something that I don't catch. Crimson fires his blaster.  
"Dude!" Dustin exclaims.  
"Let's put'em together!" The two darker colored rangers declare. "Thunder Blaster!" Navy is under the blaster, while Crimson is at the trigger.  
"Ready when you are." Navy announces from under the blaster.  
"Ready..." Crimson strains.  
"I'm too young to croak!" The frog shrills, fumbling around.  
"FIRE!" Crimson announces, pulling the trigger and takes out the monster with a large explosion. We run forwards, confused by the most recent event.  
"Wait!" Lauren shouts, "What's up with these guys?"  
"Who knows." I mumble, narrowing my eyes at them.  
"Why did you just help us?" Tori asks, but is ignored.  
"Hello?" Dustin calls with a wave. "Anyone in there!"  
Crimson glances at us ever so slightly, speaking, "Now we're even... Wind and Winter rangers." My eyes narrow, before widening, and everything clicks. Blake and Hunter disappearing, the two of them even coming to Blue Bay, Blake taking the Tsunami Cycle disk, the Thunder rangers having Tsunami Cycles. My two childhood friends betrayed me and my academy, and the entire ninja schools.  
Rage boils up inside, before I scream, "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" I ninja streak, tackling them both to the ground from behind. I can tell my teammates are shocked at me, but I really don't care right now. "YOU DESTROYED MY ACADEMY! BETRAYED ALL OF THE NINJA SCHOOLS!" I feel arms wrap around me, struggling to get me off of the two Thunder Rangers. I try and squirm out of their grip, but my efforts are not rewarded. I feel tears well up in my eyes, not sad or joyful tears, but rage filled tears mixed with betrayal. I gaze at Blake and Hunter as they streak away.  
"Why did you do that, Aurora?" Lauren asks, my fists clench, and I can feel my nails in the palm of my hand.  
"I know who the Thunder Rangers are... They're..." I get interrupted by the frog monster growing zord size.  
"I'm back rangers!" The monster cackles.  
"Let's toast this toad once and for all!" Shane orders, getting 'Yeah's from the rest of us. Putting the morpher in front of his face mask, "Yeah, Cam, Guess what we need."  
 _"Don't tell me."_ Cam answers, letting all of the zords loose. _"Aurora, I can't seem to send the White Tigerzord to you."_  
"That's because only Saba can call him to battle." I laugh, grabbing the saber, "You ready to get back in action, Saba?"  
"Of course I am." The saber speaks, and raise it into the air, just as the Wind Megazord is formed. "White Tigerzord! Your assistance is needed!" A roar comes from behind the toad monster, and the next thing we know is that the White Tigerzord has knocked down the monster.  
"Now that's a good Tiggy!" I declare, jumping into my new zord. I sheath Saba into the gear shift. "Now let's rock and roar! White Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!" The Tigerzord transforms into a smaller megazord, earning a gasp from the Wind rangers.  
 _"Wow."_ Tori breaths from the sight of my zord.  
 _"So that's a zord from the very first team?"_ Elizabeth asks, just to clarify.  
"Yes, it is." I laugh, dodging an attack from the toad.  
"Polytrons!" The monster announces, sending weird leeches at us. I use the zord's sword to slash away the tadpoles, but the others are so lucky.  
 _"We're getting schooled!"_ Shane cries.  
 _"Cam,"_ Lauren asks, _"anything you can send our way?"_  
 _"Uh... Try the Ram Hammer!"_  
"You get the hammer," I compromise, "I'll keep toadstool over here busy."  
 _"Be careful, Aurora!"_ The light ninja calls.  
"What do you guys think?" Shane gets back on topic of the Ram Hammer.  
 _"Yeah!"_ Dustin agrees, and Cam uploads the hammer to the Wind Megazord, where Dustin picks it up. _"Power disk received. Let's lock and drop!"_  
I get knocked to the side, and land with a thud. The attention is then taken off of me and put back to the Wind Megazord. "You just had to go there, didn't ya?" The toad asks, turning fully to the primary's megazord.  
 _"Bring it on, frog face!"_ Shane orders, charging at the monster with the Ram Hammer. The monster releases some Polytrons at the incoming zord, that they are blocked with the hammer. The tadpoles get sent back, exploding on contact with the frog.  
"Is he down?" I ask, getting my megazord back to its feet.  
"Just resting," The frog thing groans, getting back to his feet. "What else you got?" I bring my zord behind theirs.  
 _"Ready."  
"Aim..."  
"HAMMER!"_ Dustin announces, bringing the hammer down and destroying the monster for good. _"Alright!"_  
 _"Awesome!"  
"Yeah!"_  
"That was awesome!"  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
We are making our way into Ninja Ops, talking about how Blake and Hunter lied to Tori.  
"Yeah," Dustin concludes, "that's what they told Kelly. No parents."  
"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asks in disbelief, "Why?"  
"I know who the Thunders are." I pipe up from under my mask, "They are..." From out of nowhere, the two Thunder Rangers, come out with Cam's hands being held behind their backs. We get into our fighting stances, glaring at the two evil rangers.  
"What are you doing here?" Shane growls, glaring right through the two. Out of nowhere, Crimson and Navy's morphs break, showing Blake and Hunter in their ninja uniforms. When relax our fighting stances, but I'm on my toes for anything.  
"So, what do you want?" Dustin interrogates, "How did you get in here?"  
"Ask her." Hunter nods towards Tor, who looks at Blake, sadness evident in her eyes.  
"Blake?" Tori asks, looking at her crush, her heart breaking into a million pieces.  
"I'm sorry," Blake apologizes, but his face shows no evidence of remorse, "but we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you."  
I scoff, "But that didn't stop you from doing it, Bradley." I snarl his last name, turning my attention to Cam.  
"If you hurt him, we'll hunt you down." The water ninja and I warn.  
"Leave him," Hunter orders, pushing Cam towards us, I rush over to him, helping him to his feet, "We've got what we wanted." Shane pushes Cam behind him, and I stand in front of them. "Good-bye rangers and good luck in your future battles." Just as I was about to turn, I hand grabs my wrist, pulling me backwards.  
"Aurora!" My teammates shout, as I try to twist my wrist out of the hand that is holding me. I feel pressure on the side of my neck. My breath hitches as my eyes close and everything goes black.  
 **Third Person POV:**  
Chris falls into the arms of the Crimson ranger. Knocked out cold. Blake and Hunter point their fingers to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dust and sparks. Taking the white ranger with them. "Everyone alright?" The blue wind ninja asks, looking at her friends.  
"What did they want here and with Chris?" Shane questions, as Cam runs over to his father's habitat.  
Removing his glasses, Cam answers while standing up, "My father. They took my father." The rangers look at each other and the genius with surprise, dread, and in Tori's case, guilt.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Thunder Strangers Part 3

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!  
The call is on!**_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Pua Magasiva as Shane_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_**  
 _Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Waters flow!_**  
 _Demi Lovato as Lauren_  
 ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Selena Gomez as Elizabeth_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_** **  
** ** _Ninja Storm!_** **  
** ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Power Rangers Ninja Storm..._**  
"Leave him," Hunter orders, pushing Cam towards us, I rush over to him, helping him to his feet, "We've got what we wanted." Shane pushes Cam behind him, and I stand in front of them. "Good-bye rangers and good luck in your future battles." Just as I was about to turn, I hand grabs my wrist, pulling me backwards.  
"Aurora!" My teammates shout, as I try to twist my wrist out of the hand that is holding me. I feel pressure on the side of my neck. My breath hitches as my eyes close and everything goes black.  
 **Third Person POV:**  
Chris falls into the arms of the Crimson ranger. Knocked out cold. Blake and Hunter point their fingers to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dust and sparks. Taking the white ranger with them. "Everyone alright?" The blue wind ninja asks, looking at her friends.  
"What did they want here and with Chris?" Shane questions, as Cam runs over to his father's habitat.  
Removing his glasses, Cam answers while standing up, "My father. They took my father." The rangers look at each other and the genius with surprise, dread, and in Tori's case, guilt.

* * *

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~  
Third Person POV:**  
Looking over Cam's shoulder, Shane comments, "See, I knew there something about Blake and Hunter."  
"Man, you don't need to say 'I told you so'. Okay, I feel bad enough already." Dustin exclaims, looking at the red ranger.  
"That's them." Cam announces, pointing to the screen that shows a little white blip. "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track him his location within a 25 mile radius. I'm able to track Chris's morpher, too."  
"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers, and neither can Chris?" Elizabeth questions, looking at the screen.  
"No." Cam confirms, not taking his eyes off the screen. "And he's about to go out of range."  
"Why are they taking them out there into the middle of the forest?" Dustin asks, confusion painted on his face.  
"Found it." Lauren and Tori announce from behind the three boys, with an opened scroll. "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas."  
"Of course." Cam agrees, turning his chair to fully face the water ninja.  
"Oh, that's where all those, uh, freaky ninja ghost dudes are, right?" Dustin asks, turning to the genius.  
"So you do study your ninja history?" Lauren comments, not believing it her brother one bit.  
"Sometimes." Dustin says.  
"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the Cavern of Spirits is." Cam explains.  
"Which houses the Gem of Souls. It's the only thing on Earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei." Tori finishes.  
"That's gotta be what the Thunders are after." Cam concludes, but this raises a new question.  
"Then that's where we're headed." Lizzie declares, and the others nod.  
"Wait," Lauren stops, "How does Chris fit into all of this?"  
"Well," Tori starts to explain, reading the scroll further, "It says here that a Spirit Ninja is need to power the Gem of Souls." Tori raises an eyebrow in fright at this. "But Chris isn't a Spirit Ninja, is she?"  
Cam rubs his eyes, before saying, "Sadly, she is," This makes fear cover the water ninja's face, know that she not only put her Sensei in danger, but also her friend. "She trained with the Spirit Ninja Academy when she was becoming an Elemental Master. From what she told me when she came here, she mastered the ways of the Spirit Ninjas right before she enrolled in Wind Ninja Academy."  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Woods~~~~  
Chris POV:**  
I feel myself being carried and it seems that whoever is carrying me is walking. My eyes squint as a bright light comes through into my vision. After blinking a few times, I see leaves above me, and when I look to the side. I find a ninja uniform that is black and crimson. "Let go of me..." I breath fiercely, struggling to get out of Hunter's grip. His grip around me only tightens, make me growl at him. I hear a low pitched groan that sounds like a zombies. Blake and Hunter come to a halt, looking around for the sound.  
"I don't know about you bro," Blake speaks, "But I'm not really diggin' this place."  
"Don't be such a baby." Hunter snaps slightly.  
"Wow," I comment, "and I thought the older brother was supposed to support the younger one," Glancing at the scenery, I get an idea of where we are, "And Blake has every right to be afraid here."  
"Aurora is right, Thunder Rangers," The white ball under Blake's arm confirms, making me jump in Hunter's arms, "There are spirits here of the darkest warriors that the world has known."  
"Quiet." Hunter snaps at the ball, still holding me bridal style, "We know what we're doing."  
"Really?" I scoff, rolling my eyes. "That's **_really_** hard to believe."  
"Haven't you learned that taking revenge on someone that has caused you no harm makes you just as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" Sensei asks, earning glares from the two Thunder Ninjas.  
"You destroyed our parents," Hunter says coldly, making my breath hitch, "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you." Hunter whispers the last part, and starts to walk again.  
As soon as we enter a clearing, Blake asks, "How much further?"  
"Almost there." Hunter answers.  
"You should have gone before you two kidnapped Sensei and I." I half joke and half am being serious, getting a glare from the Navy ranger. "Looks like I hit a soft spot." I sing, knowing I'm irritating the two brothers.  
The groans mixed with growls get louder, making the two turn. "Did you hear that?" Blake asks, slowly backing up with Hunter.  
"Yeah." Hunter agrees, backing up with me in his arms. Appearing out of nowhere, darkened spirits surround us. "Okay, bro." And Hunter slowly puts me on the ground, with Sensei right beside me. They slowly stand again, probably getting ready to morph. The spirits get ready to attack, the two bring their morphers up.  
"Thunder Storm." Now slowly to the side.  
Using their right hand, they push the bottom of the morpher, causing wings to open up. "Ranger form!"  
When they are down, Hunter and Blake are standing back to back, "Power of Thunder." Hunter and Blake get into fighting stances, and start to do hand to hand combat with the spirits.  
"Hello?" I call, as they fight, "I can help if you untie the ropes that are bound around my wrists!" Before either can respond, a spirit grabs me from behind. I screech for help, and before either Thunder Ninjas can do anything, I close my eyes, and bring my leg up to where the sun don't shine. Hard. The spirit falls to the ground, holding the area where I kicked and disappears. Another spirit comes up, using my figure skating balance, I perform a high kick to its head. I do a backflip into a flying kick taking out atleast three more spirits, and in a row.  
"They just keep coming!" Hunter comments, and we back up, back to back, surrounded.  
"No shit sherlock!" I shout, ducking a punch. He ain't wrong though. We are hoisted into the air when the darkened spirits ram their heads into us.  
"What now?" Hunter asks.  
"Let go of Sensei and untie me!" I scream, in a very uncomfortable position. Lasers are fired. In the colors of red, yellow, blue, silver, and black. This takes out the rest of the spirits. The brothers make sounds of confusion upon seeing the Wind Rangers Riding their Tsunami Cycles.  
"Coming through!" Shane warns, and the five wind rangers hit more of the ghosts.  
"Woah! Who do we fight?" Lizzie asks.  
"Anyone not wearing a primary color, silver, or black?" Shane suggests, make me glare at him.  
"UM! HELLO! I'M HERE!" I yell at him, making everyone cringe.  
"How about everyone not wearing a primary color, silver, black, and Aurora?" Tori rewords the suggestion, who then gets thrown off her bike.  
"Thank you!" I thank, going down into a split, then doing a breakdance move I was taught by Uncle Rocky.  
Getting grabbed from behind, Hunter orders, "Stay close."  
"This is crazy!" Blake comments.  
"No really?" I exclaim, sarcasm in every millimeter of my voice, "When did you first decide that?" Dustin, Lauren, Lizzie and Tori come flying by when Hunter is pinned by a few spirits. Dustin grabs Sensei, and I jump onto the back of Tor's bike. "Bye-Bye!" I sing, smirking.  
"You okay?" Dustin asks, holding up the ball.  
"No for long." Blake interrupts, flipping in. Literally. Tori cuts the ropes around my wrists, and I massage them.  
"Thanks girlfriend." I smile.  
I hold up my right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, I command, "Winter Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of Winter!" We are now pushed into the center, all back to back.  
"These guys are fearless!" Shane comments.  
"They're dead. It's not like they've got a lot to lose." Tori replies.  
"So that would be the glass half empty, right?" Dustin asks.  
"Hey! Back off!" Hunter shouts, making me facepalm.  
"Wonderful idea, Hunter. Yell at the undead who are most likely not going to respond." I think for a minute, "Oh wait. I almost forgot. YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN!" I earn a glare from the crimson spandex covered boy next to me.  
"Oooo... Burn!" Dustin and Lauren applaud me for the comeback.  
"I don't see you coming up with any other ideas." He counters, making me laugh.  
"You should know by now, Thunderhead. I always have a plan B. How about we have a truce? Let's work together?"  
"I'm all up for it." The red ranger agrees.  
"Fine by me," Hunter concedes, "for now." Within a couple of minutes, all of the spirits are taken out.  
"Gott'em." Lauren and I cheer.  
"That was great teamwork." Sensei compliments us.  
"Alright!" Tor cheers.  
Resting an arm on Blake's shoulder, Dustin says, "You rock bro!"  
"Don't call me bro." Blake growls, elbowing the earth ninja in the stomach.  
"Blake!" Tori and Lizzie whine, only to be pushed away.  
"Good one!" Shane lifts his hand for Hunter to shake, only to get the same treatment as Dustin. An elbow to the chest.  
"Yeah right." Hunter scoffs, grabbing me as they ninja streak away.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Quarry~~~~**  
We land in the quarry, before I get my hands tied again and thrown to the side demorphing in the process. "Really?" I exclaim, watching the others fight, "Again with the rope." I channel all of my fire into my wrists effectively burning them to a crisp.  
"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asks, as I inch up behind the Thunders.  
"Simple revenge." Hunter answers.  
I make my move, swiping my leg underneath Hunter and Blake, and get Sensei. "I'll take this." I look behind at everyone, "I'll get Sensei away! You keep them busy! Bubye Thunder bugs! Nice tormenting you!" I streak off, entering a forest area as fast as I can.  
"You are very brave to do this, Christina. It must hurt you a lot to see those considered family be evil." Sensei comforts, and I give him a sad smile. Before I can respond, Hunter and Blake appear in front of me, and crimson elbows me in the gut, getting a hold of Sensei.  
When Blake is about to throw Sensei back to Hunter, I say, "Interception by the good guys!" However, I get kicked in the gut again, causing me to fall into Hunter's arms, once again, and Blake now has Sensei. All of a sudden, Tori and Lauren hits the ground in the megazord. "Tori! Lauren!" I call, trying to reach out a hand but that extension of my body is currently being restrained.  
"Zurgane, here comes the fun!" Dustin calls.  
"You're gonna get owned!" Lauren taunts.  
"Yeah, Tori and Lauren's taking you to school!" Shane agrees.  
"Recess is over!" Hunter announces, getting their Thunder Staffs out.  
"So you wanna play some more?" I taunt, "Fine by me." My morph snaps on, and I grab the power disk that is royal blue from my compartment. "I call upon the power of the Moon!" My staff changes into a weapon that many would find only the Grimm Reeper uses. "Lunar Scythe!" The boys start to fight without me, causing me to frown. "How come you two get all the fun?" I jump in and slash my scythe at Blake, "You two will pay for betraying me and the Ninja Schools!"  
"Who are you anyway?" Blake asks, and I slash him again.  
"Like you'll ever find out." I answer, "Lunar Scythe! Midnight Slash!" The blade of my scythe glows a royal blue, and I try to slash Blake with it, but I get hit in the back, by the aftermath of an explosion, making me hit a rock, and black out.  
 **Third Person POV:**  
"Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake says bluntly, and Hunter agrees. They turn around, picking up the sphere that is holding the Guinea Pig Sensei and the unconscious ninja.  
"And now it's pay back time!" Hunter adds.  
"Dude, they can't be right!" Dustin denies, getting back to his feet.  
"It's a lie!" Shane agrees.  
 _Cam flashes through their minds when he asks them to find his father._  
"Let's do this!" The red ranger declares. The red and yellow ranger get into the formation of an attack, directed at the Thunder rangers walking away.  
"Ready!" Dustin announces.  
Dustin throws Shane forwards, who has his sword out. "Ninja Air Assault!" Shane kicks Hunter in the chest, causing him to drop Chris. But, in plenty of time, Dustin catches the falling girl and Shane gets sphere back, that was for some reason also with Hunter.  
"Got him/her!" Dustin and Shane declares at the same time, running away from the quarry with Lizzie as Blake goes to check on his older brother. And within a few more minutes, Tori and Lauren defeat the zord that Zurgane was in.  
The two good ranger boys stop running when they are out of breath, and look down at the sphere, "Thank goodness." Sensei sighs.  
"You're alright now Sensei." Shane reassures.  
"Hey! Guys!" Tori and Lauren wave happily. "You got'em! Excellent!"  
"Mind if I _cut_ in!" Blake states, rather than asks, as he slashes the three conscious rangers with his staff. Shane and Dustin drop both Sensei and Chris on the ground.  
"Thunderstorm Cannon!" Hunter announces, aiming at the five Wind Rangers, and sadly, Blake. "Come on, Blake. Get out of the way."  
"I can't!" The Navy ranger calls, "Just take your shot!" Hunter aims carefully, only to have Tori spot him.  
"Guys! Look out!" She warns.  
"Woah! Shane come on!" Dustin exclaims, and Shane is now in a head hold by Blake.  
"Uhh... I'm a little busy." Shane states, Blake's Thunder Staff on his shoulder.  
"Do it!" Blake orders. When Hunter fires, all four of the rangers are hit. And the aftermath causes Sensei and Chris to be thrown towards Hunter. The Crimson Ranger catches Chris in his arms and stops the ball with his foot.  
"Hello again." Hunter greets, looking down at the two people he kidnapped.  
"Oh well." Sensei Wantanabe sighs, crossing his arms.  
"Blake!" Hunter cries as Blake struggles to stand.  
"I'm okay." Responds the little brother. "We got what we came for. Let's bail." Both of the brother laugh, saying bye. Not realizing that the White Ranger was almost fully conscious.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Cavern of Souls~~~~  
Chris POV:**  
I open my eyes, and hear Sensei, "The Ninja Spirits sense our presence."  
"The Cavern." Blake points to the end of the beach.  
"Consider what you are about to do carefully. There are powerful forces here." Sensei warns.  
"Quiet." Hunter snaps, making me snap back into full reality, "The Gem of Souls will take care of you." My eyes widen, now understanding why they needed me. Do they know that if they take too much of my spiritual energy, I could die.  
We slowly enter the cave and I can already feel my energy being pulled away. I squirm, trying to get away, but I'm then tied to a rock besides the gem. "Now it's your part." Hunter explains, holding the green gem close to me.  
I squirming becomes more violent as a silver aura is taken from me and put into the gem. My breathing is heavier, and I can feel myself paling.  
"I think that's enough, bro." Blake says, stopping Hunter from taking any more of my aura.  
I hear footsteps outside, and as Hunter raises the gem, ready to hit the sphere, Shane calls out, "NO!" We turn to see all three of my teammates, with Shane in the front and with a hand raised. "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."  
"Lothor told us everything." Hunter answers, causing my eyes to widen.  
"Your sensei destroyed our parents." Blake agrees.  
"Lothor saw the whole thing." Hunter adds, gem in hand.  
"And you believed him?" Lizzie asks, taking a step forward.  
"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter counters.  
"Cause," I reply weakly, "he isn't exactly one of the good guys, you know."  
"We are done talking!" Hunter announces, raising the gem.  
"NO!" We all shout, me trying to rush forwards.  
"But it down, Hunter." A male ghost orders, as him and the female reveal themselves to be Mr. and Mrs. Bradley.  
"Who are you?" Shane asks.  
"Mom? Dad?" Hunter asks in disbelief. "How did you -?"  
"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas," Mr. Bradley explains, "We'll be here for all eternity."  
"Because of him? Right?" Blake clarifies, as Mrs. Bradley floats over to me.  
"No, Blake," Mrs. Bradley starts, levitating right next to me, "He's not responsible for what happened to us."  
"Well, then who is?" The older Bradley asks, looking at his parents.  
"The one they call Lothor." Answers Mr. Bradley, as Mrs. Bradley and Lauren untie my ropes.  
"There's a shock." I mumble sarcastically.  
"They're fading." Hunter comments.  
"No, no, no, wait come back!" Blake begs, reaching out his hand.  
"We'll always be looking after you." Mrs. Bradley reassures.  
"Make us proud." Mr. Bradley finishes, and the two deceased parents disappear, Hunter and Blake still begging them to come back.  
"What a sight," A dark voice that could only belong to one person speak. I don't even have to turn around to see who it is. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning, you've been talking about me haven't you?"  
"It was you all along." Hunter concludes, I lean against Tori for a little support. "You lied to us."  
"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Lothor smirks, "Now give me the hamster. We have business to attend to."  
"Actually, dude, he's a guinea pig." Dustin corrects.  
"We're not giving him to you." I say, still a little weak, but I'm gaining my strength slowly.  
"Then I'll take him."  
"Uhhh... Hello? Lots of us and one of you." Tori points out.  
"Oh please." Lothor scoffs, sending a red laser at us. We all duck and Hunter deflects the laser with the gem, shattering the green crystal.  
"What happened?" Tori asks, all of us looking at where Lothor once stood.  
"Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin cheers.  
"Woah," Shane breaths as I stay back, away from the gem, "How'd you do that?"  
"The Gem of Souls," Hunter admits, "it's broken. I used it to protect us, but it's shattered."  
"That's bad, right?" Dustin asks unsure of what to make of the situation.  
"For better or for worse, the power of the gem cannot be destroyed, Dustin." Sensei explains.  
"I'm going to say that it's good since no one who betrayed me can use it against me." I glare at the brothers.  
"Look," Hunter raises his hands in defense, "we don't even know who you are, so can you take off the mask?"  
"Hell no!" I yell, "As if I would ever trust two of my 'friends' with my identity after they tried to use my power for evil and betrayed me by destroying my academy, kidnapping me, and almost killing me. Ohhh, and to put it into reality, I wouldn't tell you my identity even if you were the last person on Earth, _Bradley_." I cross my arms, letting a out a growl to threaten the two brothers, leaving the cave.  
 **~~~~Next Day - Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**  
I walk into Storm Chargers following Kelly and Dustin while carrying my 1st place trophy. "How'd the race go?" Shane asks.  
Kelly isn't too happy with what happened, so replies, "Could have been better. Chris, stay out here, I have a surprise for you."  
"Okay Kelly." I answer, "Well, I got first, if you can't tell." I put the trophy on the counter, "Blake and Hunter didn't show."  
"But I thought they were all set." Lizzie infers.  
"Chris! Come into the backroom!" Kelly shouts to me.  
"Coming!" Upon entering the backroom, it's completely dark, until Kelly flips on the lights revealing four of my old childhood friends, Lily Chilman (who knows I'm a ranger from Master Mao), Kira Ford, Maddie Rocca, and Vida Rocca. "Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well," Kelly starts, "I thought that it would be nice for you to see some old faces and then the girls came up with the idea that they should go to Blue Bay Harbor High for the rest of the year, in order to keep you company. Think of it as a giant sleepover."  
Turning to my friends, "Is this true?" They nod in excitement, and I hug all of them again. "Wait, I need to check to make sure these are actually them. Vida, did you bring your portable turntable?"  
"You know it, C."  
"Maddie, did you bring your video camera?"  
"Yes, Chris."  
"Kira, you brought your guitar?"  
"Do I ever go anywhere without it?"  
"And finally Lily, did you bring those awesome dance moves?"  
"You know I can't stand still for more than a few minutes!"  
"Okay, you're clear!" I announce, earning laughs from each of them. "Come on! I want to introduce you guys to my friends I've made." I get them to follow me out to the lobby of Storm Chargers, where my three teammates are having a conversation. "Hey you guys!"  
"Hi Chris! Congrats on First Place." Tori congratulates. "Who are your friends?"  
"Shane, Dustin, Tori, Lizzie, Lauren, meet my old childhood friends that you'll be seeing a lot more of, Kira, Lily, Vida, and Maddie." I introduce, and everyone shakes hands.  
"Oh, Chris I forgot to tell you, Blake and Hunter are left, they said to say good bye, and sorry." Tori explains.  
"Good riddance. They betrayed me and they think sorry can just fix it? Cause it won't, and they are dead to me after what happened today." I say, everyone's eyes going wide. Turning back to my friends, I say, "Let's go and get you settled in."  
"Kelly had us bring our stuff up when we came." Maddie answers, making me smile.  
"How about we play a song then?" I ask, getting nods, "Okay, Kira, get your guitar, I'll get mine, V get your turntable, let's get this fire out!"  
Within a minute, the three of us are set up in the TV room, Vida's headphones and table are plugged in, and Maddie apparently is going to record us. Lizzie and Lauren are next to Kira and I, wanting to sing with us. "Vida, can you start us off?" She starts to mix a guitar for us as Kira and I start to play our guitars. (Ayla Brown - Playin' With Fire)

 _I saw you walkin down 5th on Friday hand in hand with a red head  
Did she find her way into your bed?  
But all I know is that you kissed her in the backseat  
I had enough so I had to leave  
But the thought kept running through my mind all night  
I'm not the kinda girl who follows your terms now you have a lesson to learn_

 _So don't mess with me cuz I can be a matchstick dripped in keroscene  
Baby all I need is one good reason to strike it up and brand you a liar  
Oh boy when you're playing with me  
You're playing with fire_

 _What was it like when you had your way with Ginger?  
Did she take control like I do? And if you had a choice who would you choose?  
As a matter of fact I don't care you're wasting my time I'm wasting my air  
I'm not the kind girl who follows your terms now you have a lesson to learn_

 _So don't mess with me cuz I can be a matchstick dripped in keroscene  
Baby all I need is one good reason to strike it up and brand you a liar  
Oh boy when you're playing with me  
You're playing with fire_

(guitar solo)

 _So don't mess with me cuz I can be a matchstick dripped in keroscene  
Baby all I need is one good reason to strike it up and brand you a liar  
Oh boy when you're playing with me_

 _Don't mess with me cuz I can be a matchstick dripped in keroscene  
Baby all I need is one good reason to strike it up and brand you a liar  
Oh boy when you're playing with me_  
 _You're playing with fire_

 _I said boy when you're playing with me  
You're playing with fire_

We strum the last two notes, and Maddie is standing there with her camera, and Lily is panting, seeming to have been dancing while we were playing. We get a round of applause, and a chant for an encore, which we oblige easily. The rest of the day is spent singing my rage and betrayal away, keeping my mind off of the the two idiots I thought were my friends. And for the one who broke my heart.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Edge of Town~~~~  
Third Person POV:**  
The Bradley brothers are walking down the beach towards the mountains of Blue Bay, in silence. But the silence is broken when Blake asks, "So, how long you think we'll be gone?"  
"Why? You gotta reason to come back?" Hunter counters.  
"We both do." Blake finishes as they walk out of view. As the two walk away, it's as if they could hear the song being played by the White Ranger.


	8. Return of Thunder Part 1

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!**_ _  
Pua Magasiva as Shane  
_ _ **The call is on!**_ _  
Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Demi Lovato as Lauren_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Selena Gomez as Elizabeth_  
 ** _Waters flow!_**  
 _Adam Tuominen as Hunter_  
 ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Emma Lahana as Kira Ford  
Anna Huchison as Lily Chilman_  
 ** _Ninja Storm!_**  
 _Melanie Vallejo as Maddie Rocca  
Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca_  
 ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Featuring Ocs From_  
 _lizziestrong  
on _  
_**Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Power Rangers Ninja Storm..._**

As the Rangers fought a Giant Venus flytrap, Chris was able to spend some time with her old friends. Also, Lily has become an ally of the Ninja Rangers, after some explaining from Chris.

 ** _Andddd..._**

"Oh, Chris I forgot to tell you, Blake and Hunter are gone, they said to say good bye, and sorry." Tori explains.

"Good riddance. They betrayed me and they think sorry can just fix it? Cause it won't, and they are dead to me after what happened today." I say, everyone's eyes going wide.

* * *

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**

Tori, Dustin, Lily, Lizzie, Lauren, Maddie, Kira, and I are sitting in the TV room, watching a video of Dustin's racing, as V is in the backroom, working on a new mix for her table. "Yea Dustin." Tori cheers.

"You look really good out there." I agree.

"Now all I've got to do is get some factory dudes to see the tape." Dustin explains, making me smirk. If only he knew that Roger Hannah is coming today to talk to me about something.

"Hi there." I look up to see my old friend, Roger Hannah, wearing a gray jumpsuit, "I'm looking for Kelly Holloway."

"Sorry, Roger," I smile, making Dustin's head snap up, "My cousin is currently out right now."

Dustin stands up, "Dude, you're..." Dustin and Lauren shakes the hand of the moto champ of all time.

"Roger Hannah, nice to meet you. And good to see you too, Chris." Roger finishes.

"Who's Roger Hannah?" Tori, Kira, and Maddie ask in unison. As the sibling ninja's eyes widen, Lils and I smirk at each other.

"5 time moto champ. More wins than anybody in the planet." Dustin explains, causing me to laugh.

"That might be a stretch." Roger admits.

"You're the team manager for Factory Blue," Dustin explains further, "Oh. Wait a minute... Um," Dustin scrambles to get their tapes, "Here, watch this tape. I've been busting some super fast lap times."

"That is true, Roger," I interrupt, "They would be very good team members for Factory Blue."

"Maybe another time," Roger starts, making Dustin's smile drop, "I'm looking for a couple of guys in particular, and Chris. I hear they're out at the local track sometime."

"Don't tell me," Dustin infers, "One big guy, one not so big guy, both insanely fast."

"So you know them?"

"Blake and Hunter?" Tori asks, "You can say we know them."

"Then you can tell me where to find them."

"I really wish I could." Tori starts, a frown/smile on her face.

"I'm happy I can't." I mumble, a growl following the sentence.

"Yeah, both of statements are true," Dustin says, "Chris hates them. Like seriously, she'll probably kick them into next year, and Tori has this thing for -"

"Don't go there." Tori interrupts, making Roger and I laugh.

"Well," Roger looks down getting something from his pocket, "Here's my card. If you run into them, have them call me. It's important."

"Yeah, okay." Dustin nods, as Tori goes and looks at the his bike. "Sure thing."

"Later." Roger waves, and I return it.

"Wow, can you believe it, Roger Hannah," The yellow ranger looks around at us, noticing the blue ranger is missing, "Tori? Tor-" He sees Tori doing something to his bike, so he jogs over, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I borrowing your bike." Tori says bluntly, and I almost let my laughs slip from my mouth.

"Oh, huhuh, " The boy in yellow laughs a bit, "No, you see the way that usually works, is that you ask me first and I think about it for like, a half a second, and then tell you that, 'The only way I would let you ride my race bike, is if you tied me down and tortured me.'"

"He really wants it to come down to that?" I whisper to my three friends, getting a laugh out of them.

"You really want it to come to that?" Tor asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Tori!" Dustin holds his hands up defense, "I just did a prep, okay. It's perfect."

"Look, I really miss Blake," The blue ranger starts. I emit a growl upon hearing his name. "And riding makes me feel like he's still around. Since Cam keeps the Tsunami Cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets."

"I don't know why you would ever, and I mean, _ever_ want to see those one of those two ever again." I glare at the floor.

"It's-" Dustin tries to counter.

"Please." Tori pleads, giving Dustin the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine" Dustin concedes, throwing his hands in the air, "But if you bend the bars, or you break the shifter off, you have to.."

"Fix it," The water ninja finishes, "I know." As soon as Tori leaves the shop with the bike, I burst out laughing.

"Dude," I speak in between laughs, "I thought I was particular about my bike."

"Well," Dustin starts, but isn't able to say anything, making me laugh even more.

"What's everyone laughing about?" V pops up. I whisper to her what happened, and she just falls to the floor laughing. "This is why girls are the best!"

"I totally agree." Lily nods, grinning. Dustin walks over to the counter and starts to fill out paperwork for something.

Shane comes through the door, continuously looking back, "Dude, I just saw Tori out front -"

"My pride and joy into her van. Yea, I know." Dustin finishes.

"You never even let me ride that thing."

"Well. She hits harder than you, dude."

I walk past, a box in my hands, "And I hit harder than her."

"Good point." Shane concedes, rubbing the back of his neck.

I roll my eyes, grabbing my guitar. (Sam Tusi and Kurt Schneider - 2013 Pop Medley)

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _And I will always want you_

 _Enough to make my systems blow_

 _I will always want you_

Kira joins in, and both of us play a fast beat. Lizzie and Lauren join singing with us.

 _OK, now he was close_

 _Tried to domesticate you_

 _But you've got the eye of a tiger_

 _Heyey_

 _And you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_

 _What does the fox say_

 _I can lift you up_

 _And take you to the other side_

 _I can be your luck_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

 _Here we go back, this is the moment_

 _And we can't stop_

 _So we put our hands up_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop_

 _And we can dance all night to the best song ever_

 _I think it went yeah yeah yeah_

 _I think it went oooooohh_

 _Here we go back, this is the moment_

 _And we can't stop, we won't stop_

 _I love it_

We play a slower beat for the next verse, but slowly gets a little faster.

 _I've got my ticket for the long way round_

 _The one with the prettiest of views_

 _Cause baby you're a song_

 _You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

 _You've been talking in your sleep_

 _It's like you're my mirror, staring back at me_

 _You tell me that you've had enough_

 _I've never hit so hard in love_

 _Here we go back, this is the moment_

 _And we can't stop_

 _So let's put our hands up_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop_

 _No wooh_

 _We're up all night to the sun_

 _We're up all night to get some_

 _We're up all night for good fun_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _This is the moment_

 _And we can't stop, we won't stop_

Kira and I stop playing, and clap to the beat. Eventually, everyone starts to clap with us.

 _Hey! Na na nana na nana na_

 _If you're ready come and get it_

 _Nanana na na nana na nana na_

 _Put your hand up, make them touch, touch_

Kira starts to play again, and I continue to clap, and sing.

 _Na na nana na nana na_

 _I feel it in my bones_

 _Na na nana na nana na_

I stop clapping and continue to play in unison with my guitar crazy friend.

 _I make it up as I go_

 _This is the moment and we can't stop_

 _No wooh_

 _So let's put our hands up_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop_

 _Whoho oh_

 _And we can dance all night to the best song ever_

 _I think it went yeah yeah yeah_

 _I think it went oooooohh_

 _We go back, this is the moment_

 _And we can't stop, we won't stop_

 _I love it_

We slow the beat, only strumming every so often.

 _And I feel it in my bones_

 _And I will always want you_

 _Enough to make my systems blow_

 _I will always want you_

After we're done playing, everyone applauds. I turn to the side and hug my friend. However, Dustin's, Lizzie's, Lauren's, Shane's, and I's morphers beep, as well as the communicator that I made Lily, interrupts the hug. "Sorry, I gotta go." I say, quickly, and before anyone can respond, we run out of shop. Entering an alleyway, I bring my wrist up, "Go for Chris, Shane, Lizzie, Lauren, Dustin, and Lily."

 _"Hey guys, you might want to come to Ninja Ops,"_ Cam exclaims, _"Tori has brought some interesting news."_

"Okay, on our way." We ninja streak to the waterfall.

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**

"I don't buy it." Shane denies, after we are told what Blake said to Tor. "Why would Choobo just all of a sudden, decide to turn good?" We are standing by the little library of scrolls, Lils, in her Pai Zhuq uniform, and I are sitting on the little coffee table.

"I must agree with Shane," Sensei speaks, "It sounds far too convenient."

"I wouldn't trust anyone that had ever been associated with Lothor," I scoff, "even if they are 'reformed', I still can't trust those two. Hell, I wouldn't have trusted them even if they found a way onto the ship without anyone's help. Not after what they did."

"Look," Tori reasons, "Hunter and Blake said that they were going to check it out. Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup."

"Good," Dustin nods, "That gives us time."

"Time for what?" Tor asks, giving him a confused look. Um, Tor, you totaled his bike and said you would fix it.

"Time for you to fix my bike, Ms. Freestyle no hand landing." Dustin says, making us laugh lightly.

"It wasn't that bad," Tori reasons, or tries to, "I just took a little spill."

"No offense, Tori." Lily speaks up, "The fender is backwards. I don't even ride and I know that that's not right."

"Alright!" The water ninja gives up.

I pat her on the back, pointing to Lizzie, Lauren and I, "Don't worry, girl. We'll help you." She gives me a sheepish smile as if to say thanks.

 **~~~~Time Skip - Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**

I enter Storm Chargers after getting a call from Roger. And that's when I see them. The two Thunder idiots. I put on a fake smile, since Blake and Hunter only know the White Ranger hating them. "Hunter! Blake!" I call, pretending to be happy to see them. They turn to see who called, and upon seeing me, they smile. "Where were you guys? You totally missed the race." I ask, after giving them a _forced_ hug.

"Oh," Hunter is the one to answer, "Something came up, and we had to leave right away."

"Then why didn't you call Kelly?" I push. Before either of them can answer, Roger Hannah comes up. "Hi again, Roger!"

"Good to see you, yet again, Chris." Roger responds, a bright smile on his face. "So, I called you three here today to talk about joining Factory Blue." The brother's eyes widen in shock and I just smirk. This is going to be fun.

 **~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

After about an hour of talking with Roger, I try to give the Bradleys the benefit of the doubt. Finally, we are done talking and all agreed that we'd call Roger as soon as we have our answer. "This is going to be sweet." Hunter whispers to his brother. As Roger leaves, Dustin enters, walking over to us.

"So what? Did you guys sign?" Dustin questions getting excited. As a response, the Thunders glare at Dustin. "Factory Blue. That's crazy."

"We'll catch you later." Hunter says, rather quickly, making me frown slightly.

"You guys wanna hang?" Dustin pushes, "We just got those new rubber clamps in."

"We'll pass." Blake answers, in a rather monotone voices might I add. Dustin stutters, trying to bring the brothers back in. I look at the yellow ranger, a pure frown stuck to my face.

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**

"I trust them." We hear Tori announce as we walk into the cave.

"If them is Blake and Hunter." I start, pushing past the two sparring rangers, and stand next to Elizabeth and Lily. "You might want to rethink that."

"What's up?" Shane asks, and we continue to walk through the rooms.

"We just saw them at the shop and they just totally blew me off." Dustin explains. "It's like deja vu all over again."

"Technically," Lily and Lauren explain, "that's impossible, Dustin."

"Whatever," Dustin brushes off, "these guys are suffering from a major brain fate. It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened."

"But I thought we were all cool." Tor infers, making me scoff.

"I had to put on a fake smile today for them to protect my identity." I explain, "And let's just say, it wasn't fun."

"Yea," Shane scoffs, "Like those guys were ever reliable."

"Speaking of reliable," Cam intervenes, pointing to the monitor, "I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

 _"Out of my way."_ A snail/crab hybrid walks, scaring the construction workers.

"Where does Lothor get these freaks?" Lily asks, raising an eyebrow at the monster.

"Who knows, Lils." I reply, throwing her a mask to protect her own identity.

"Do you want to say it or should I?" Tori asks Shane.

"Ready?" Shane asks.

"Ready."

Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.

"Power of..."

"Water!"

"Air!"  
"Night!"

"Earth!"  
"Light!"

"Winter!"

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Construction Site~~~~**

We ninja streak to the construction site, the wind rangers with their words, and me with my Elemental Staff. "Lils," I get her attention, "Take this," I open my compartment, taking out my Pai Zhuq disk. "I call upon the power of the Animal Spirits!" Slipping the disk into the staff, the staff breaks off into two pieces. One for me and one for Lily. "Cheetah Staff!" "Animal Claw!" Lily picks up the bo staff.

"Thanks, Aurora!" She thanks.

"I don't see anything." Shane states, looking around the site.

"Hate to bring it up," Lizzie apologizes in advance, "but, this is always how it starts." A gas type substance starts to surround us.

"Where is he?" I ask, trying to use my claw as a shield. We all get hit in the stomach.

"I rest my case." The black ranger concludes, and we get back to our feet.

"Well, well, well," A distorted voice muses, "if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers. Ya know, you look taller on TV."

"Anyone ever tell you you look uglier in person?" Dustin questions.

"What is this? Attack of the Giant Snail?" Lils asks.

"Not a problem." I snarl, getting into a fighting position with the others. Suddenly, I hear thunder crackle. I quickly earthbend a shield, but it gets through to the wind rangers. "Guys!"

"Hey!" Blake calls, "Remember us?"

"You guys?" Dustin speaks, obviously confused.

"What are you doing?" Tori calls.

"They're being idiots, that's what they are doing." I answer.

"These are the two that almost killed you?" Lily asks, glaring at them.

"You wonder why I hate them so much." I answer bluntly. The two evil rangers charge at us with long staffs. I duck under Hunter's staff, launching my Animal Claw at him. He dodges it, but I bring it straight up into his chest next. As I fight Hunter, he brings his staff down on Dustin's shoulder, and he splits into... Two Dustins?

"Time to split." The copies say in unison.

"Did you know he could do that?" Lily whispers, and Lauren and I shake our heads, unable to speak.

"Huh," The Crimson ranger scoffs, "your tricks can't fool me." The two Dustins do a bunch of backflips, slashing at the Thunder idiot many times. Suddenly, the suit falls to the ground with nothing in it.

"Where'd he go?" I ask, before a giant foot comes down in front of us. "Nevermind. Found him."

Raising his hand, Hunter snickers, "Give me 5 down low, Dustin."

"I'm okay." Dustin groans from his hole in the ground.

"Hey! Thunderbug!" I call, waving to him, "Winter Bow! Saber Arrow Strike!" Using Saba as the arrow, I launch him into the air. While in the air, the saber starts to spin creating a drill. Saba hits Hunter straight in the chest, causing his suit to spark and the real him appear on the ground.

Tori is suddenly thrown to the side, and Lils and I are the only ones standing. "You guys alright?" Lily asks, holding her Cheetah Staff in front of her.

"Look out!" I warn, seeing the two evil rangers stalk towards us. Hunter has his blaster in hand. "Lily, give me that staff. I have an idea." The Pai Zhuq student nods, handing me the staff. Taking out the disk, the two weapons combine, back into my staff. Grabbing another disk from the compartment that has a golden shine to it, I command, "I call upon the power of the Sun!" The Elemental Staff changes, yet again, this time gaining an axe head. "Celestial Axe!"

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter declares, firing at us. I jump in front of the group, swinging my axe around, and deflecting the blasts in different directions. However, the blasts hit the ground propelling us up into the building. We land on our feet, facing the two rangers.

"Wait!" The sail monster runs in, "Come back! I'm just getting gassed up." His shell starts to emit a gas into the air, and let me tell you, it stinks! We run into the building, the gas following us.

"Does anyone have any idea where we're going?" Lizzie yells, easily keeping up with us.

"Anywhere that smell isn't!" I yell back, grimacing at the smell.

"At least you guys have helmets! I only have a mask!" Lils complains, holding her nose. We run into a dead end, and get slashed at multiple times in the chest area. This causes us to get thrown over the railing.

"This gas is a total blast." The monster cackles.

"This guy is stinking up my day." Shane comments.

"He needs a smell check." Tori nods.

"Yea." The yellow ranger agrees.

"I think he needs a breath mint." Lily and I say in unison.

"Alright," The red ranger starts, "How about we put the wind in wind rangers?"

"Yeah!" We all agree.

"Oh yea." The monster denies, "Like I'm afraid of the wind."

"Then come on down."

"Unless you're too chicken!" Tori blows a raspberry.

Dustin and Lauren bang two pans together. "Don't be shell-fish."

"Come one down, Crabby!" I taunt, waving my hands in the air.

"Not afraid of the wind?" Lizzie and Lily haunt, making a little trumpet hand motion. "Come on!"

"Oh, it is so on!" The snail announces, "Stand back," The monster jumps from the ledge. "Mega Morning Breath!" He blows some weird gas at us.

"Please, try a mint." I suggest.

"Let's put him in the spin cycle!" Shane cheers, and we lock arms/elbows. We start spinning around rapidly, making the wind pick up. We get higher, and the monster cries in pain. "Ninja Sword! Power Up!" Striking the snail, it sends it outside.

"Winter Storm Striker!" We shout, Lily supporting the blaster with us. "FIRE!"

"You all gotta go!" Lily cheers, as we turn and the monster explodes.

Next thing we know, the monster is big, making me groan, "Giant monster... Big surprise. Cam any thoughts."

 _"I'm thinking Megazords."_ Cam inputs, hitting a button.

"Us too."

Getting out Saba, "Let's rock and roar!"

"White Tigerzord! Your assistance is needed!" A roar from the distance shows the zord that once belonged to my father.

"Come on, Lils," I grab her arm, "It's not safe out here." I jump into my zord, taking my friend with me.

"Woah." The Pai Zhuq student breaths, looking around the cockpit of the zords.

"Yeah, I know." I agree. "White Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!" looking around the control panel, I see a strange little slot. "What's this?"

My thoughts get cut off by the snail goes into his shell, hitting the two zords constantly.

"Okay," I announce, "Let's see what this slot is." I insert my Winter power disk. "Inserting Winter Power Disk! Lock and Drop!" A sphere appears from the mouth of the tiger. However when the ball opens, nothing comes out, but a sound does. "What?"

 **Third Person POV:**

Little did the Winter Ranger know, that in an ice covered cave in the mountains, there are mechanical animals. One of the creatures, upon hearing the call. It's eyes turn an electric blue, and roars, responding to the call.

 **Chris POV:**

In the distance, I hear a roar, and large strides getting closer. I turn to the direction and gasp. On top of a hill is a silver and light blue zord. "Awesome!" I cheer, "Let's see what this cub can do! Snow Leopard Laser Blaster attachment!" My new zord's mouth opens and it's legs fold in while a handle appears on the neck.

 _"Lightning Megazord! Power up!"_ The wind rangers declare. _"Ramp Attack!"_

"Snow Leopard Laser Blaster! Hyper Strike!" An electric blue orb appears in the mouth, gradually getting bigger.

 _"Lightning mode. Power down."_ Shane declares and the megazord becomes big and bulky again.

My baster is ready, "FIRE!" Just as my laser is let loose, the Tigerzord is hit in the side, making the laser go off course.

 _"It's our turn!"_ Blake snarls from his zord making me groan.

 _"On it!"_ Hunter agrees.

"As if the snail wasn't bad enough." Lily groans.

 _"Oh great,"_ Lauren says sarcastically, _"The bugs are back"_

 _"Hey!"_ Blake exclaims, _"What's the matter?"_

 _"I feel weird."_ Hunter mumbles. The navy zord skids to a halt on a ledge. _"Why are we fighting?"_

 _"I feel it, too."_

 _"Where am I?"_

"What's going on?" Lils asks, but I can only shrug. Suddenly, a purpley-pink beam envelopes the two zords.

 _"What was I thinking?!"_ Hunter exclaims, rage evident in his voice. _"Let's crush them."_

 _"With you all the way!"_

 _"Power Sphere! Go! Serpent Saber!"_

"Snow Leopard Laser Blaster! Let's Roar!" My newest weapon charges up again, just faster. After the Wind Rangers are done with their attack, I shout, "FIRE!" This time there are no interruptions and the laser hits straight on, making the monster explode.

 _"The snail es-cargo!"_ Hunter declares.

 _"Now it's our turn."_ Blake agrees. _"No mercy!"_

 _"Thunder Megazord! Going online!"_

 _"Initiating sequence!"_ We turn upon seeing the 'reformed' ranger's megazord. I take out my megazord's sword, and we all clash in the middle. Blue lightning appears, causing the shell to levitate and explode, sending an orange mist all over us.

"What's going on?!" I demand.

 _"Not us!"_ Hunter replies.

"That' a load of bullshit, Bradley!" I yell, and right after, Lily and I disappear, and all goes black.

 **~~~~? - Beach~~~~**

I wake up, my mask still on, but I am in my civilian clothes. When I put my hand down, I feel grains of sand underneath me. My brown eyes shoot open, and I look around for my friends. Putting my hands around my mouth, I scream, "SHANE! LILY! DUSTIN! LIZZIE! LAUREN! TORI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Return of Thunder Part 2

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!**_ _  
Pua Magasiva as Shane  
_ _ **The call is on!**_ _  
Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Demi Lovato as Lauren_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Selena Gomez as Elizabeth_  
 ** _Waters flow!_**  
 _Adam Tuominen as Hunter_  
 ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Emma Lahana as Kira Ford  
Anna Huchison as Lily Chilman_  
 ** _Ninja Storm!_**  
 _Melanie Vallejo as Maddie Rocca  
Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca_  
 ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Featuring Ocs From_  
 _lizziestrong  
on _  
_**Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Power Rangers Ninja Storm..._**  
I take out my megazord's sword, and we all clash in the middle. Blue lightning appears, causing the shell to levitate and explode, sending an orange mist all over us.  
"What's going on?!" I demand.  
 _"Not us!"_ Hunter replies.  
"That' a load of bullshit, Bradley!" I yell, and right after, Lily and I disappear, and all goes black.  
 **~~~~? - Beach~~~~**  
I wake up, my mask still on, but I am in my civilian clothes. When I put my hand down, I feel grains of sand underneath me. My brown eyes shoot open, and I look around for my friends. Putting my hands around my mouth, I scream, "SHANE! LILY! DUSTIN! LAUREN! LIZZIE! TORI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

 **~~~~? - Beach~~~~**  
Running down the beach, I spot three people in civilian clothing, "TORI! LILY! LAUREN! LIZZIE! DUSTIN!" I run up and hug them tightly.  
"Man, I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250s." The yellow ranger groans.  
"Me too." Tori agrees, adding, "Whatever that means."  
"I feel as if I just got run over by a 100 rhino spirits." Lily mutters, readjusting her mask.  
"Hey?" I start, "Where's Shane?"  
"Right here!" A voice calls from the rocks. Shane carefully climbs down the rocks. "I hiked up a hill. To check things out. We're on an island."  
"An island?" Lauren asks for clarification.  
"Yea," Shane confirms, "There is no other land or people around as far as I could see."  
As Dustin and Lizzie try to contact Ninja Ops, I stop them, "Don't even try. I couldn't get through."  
"Last thing I remembered," Dustin exclaims, "we were playing battle zords with Blake and Hunter."  
"Please don't remind me." I growl, glaring at the sand below me.  
"There's an explanation." Tori speaks, trying to reason.  
"Think everything is pretty clear." Shane says, in his commanding voice.  
"What does that mean?"  
"We've known these guys, with the exception of Chris, for what?" Shane asks rhetorically, "a month? And how much of that time had been them not trying to take us out?"  
"You didn't see Blake the other day." Tori counters. "Something must have happened to Blake and Hunter when they were on Lothor's ship."  
"I'm sorry Tor, I tried to give them the benefit of the doubt. But, at this point, they've lost all my trust." I agree with Shane.  
"When you're ready to get real, come and talk to me alright." Shane finishes, before turning and walking down the beach. "I've gotta find a way out of here."  
"We could always trade him for a new ranger," Lily suggests, making me laugh, "maybe a green one."  
"I wish, Lils." I giggle.  
"Wait a minute!" Tori and Lizzie call, and we have to jog to catch up to the red ranger. "Alright, I admit this is brutal, but you have to allow for the possibility that there's some logical reason for all of this."  
"I see what you're saying, Tori, Lizzie, but -" I get interrupted by ninja streaks of Navy and Crimson.  
"You guys saw that right?" Dustin points, squinting his eyes.  
"I did." Lauren confirms.  
"Over there!" Shane points, and we run to a small forest clearing. We jump and flip over logs and tree stumps, trying to keep up with the navy and crimson blurs. "Come on!"  
"Hold on," I slow down, catching my breath, "It came this way."  
"I saw it." Shane confirms. I turn forward, and get into a fighting stance upon seeing the two evil rangers standing there.  
"Good eye, Shane." Blake compliments.  
"You ever wonder," Hunter imagines, "If two thunder ninjas got into a fight with five wind ninjas, a winter ninja, and a ninja student, who would win?"  
"No one," The shadow ninja reasons, "The only way we'd win is to work together."  
"Which I thought we were doing." Dustin admits.  
"That's if you would even want to work with them." I growl lowly.  
"Guess you were wrong." The navy ranger glares.  
"I swear these guys are bipolar." I comment, getting a laugh from Lily.  
"Tell you what, we'll give you a 10 second head start if you want to run." Hunter says coldly.  
"As if." Lauren and Lily scoff, rolling their eyes in unison.  
"Sorry, Tor, Lizzie," Shane apologizes. "Whatever's up with these guys. We're not going to fix it by letting them stomp us."  
"I have no intention of letting them stomp us." Tori gives in. Lizzie nods, a determined look across her face. We start to glare each other down. Grabbing a hold of our civilian clothes, we tear them off, revealing our ninja uniforms, and Lily in her Pai Zhuq pjs.  
"We don't want to fight you." Dustin announces, the five of us slowly inching forward.  
"But you give us no choice." Shane adds.  
"Enough talk." Hunter orders.  
I smirk, "I couldn't agree more." We charge at each other, breaking off into two groups. Shane, Lizzie, and I are fighting Hunter, while Tori, Dustin, Lauren, and Lily fight Blake.  
Shane and Lizzie aim a kick for Hunter's chest, only for it to be blocked. Hunter swiftly mirrors what Shane did, but is then blocked by the red and black rangers. The air ninja tries to punch the thunder ninja in the chest, but Hunter ducks, attempting to punch Shane. Shane, however, steps off to the side, before sending rapid punches towards the crimson ranger. Lizzie and I perform a flying kick, aimed at Hunter's back, but he ducks. To counteract the duck, we do a front flip landing perfectly on our feet. When Hunter aims a kick at Shane's head, the red ranger does a back-bend into a flip. I run up behind Hunter, swiping under his feet. It isn't very effective, seeing that it threw the blonde off balance, and taking Shane down with him. Shane flips in the air, throwing a punch, that Hunter reflects, putting the same amount of force, throwing us back.  
Hunter kicks again, this time effectively throwing Shane back into a tree, and next into the air. "Not this time!" Grabbing the crimson ranger's uniform, he flips them both over. Hunter, however, is quicker to get up, knocking Shane to the ground. Shane doesn't get up or move, so Hunter goes for a final kick, but I step in a block it with the side of my arm.  
"Now you get to deal with me." I growl.  
 **~~~~With Tori, Lily, Lauren, Dustin, and Blake~~~~  
Third Person POV:**  
All four of the good guys try to punch Blake at the same time. However, all are blocked, and Blake twists their arms, locking them into place. The boy in navy spins around, kicking at Lily and Tori, who on instinct step back. Spinning again, Blake puts Dustin in an awkward position. "Stop it!" Lily shouts, charging, trying to send a high kick at Blake, who catches it, throwing the yellow ranger to the ground and Pai Zhuq student into the blue ranger. Blake jumps in the air, attempting to kick Dustin, who rolls out of the way. Lily and Lauren jump up, doing rapid punches. All are blocked.  
The four good guys start to do rapid movements, eventually resulting in everyone, but Blake, getting a bruised wrist. "Come on, man!"  
 **~~~~With Chris and Hunter~~~~  
Chris POV:**  
"You know," I start, Hunter and I circling each other, "I've become better since we last fought."  
"Oh really?" Hunter scoffs, making me growl.  
"Let me show you." I swipe underneath Hunter, who jumps to evade being hit. However, I punch my arm forward into his chest, making him lose his breath. When he gets up, I pop up right in front of him, and he punches. I duck behind him, tapping his shoulder. Whirling around, he punches instantly. I move out of the way, and his punch connects into a tree. The Crimson ranger yelps with pain, recoiling his now injured hand. "You know," I start, grabbing the hand he just injured, and twisting it behind his back. "you only fight with brawn, not brains. You favor punches, not strategy. You've gotta learn to be more flexible."  
"More flexible?" Hunter smirks.  
"And tactical." I concede, grinning.  
"Okay." Hunter answers, kicking my feet out from under me. I squeak in surprise. Getting behind him, I'm about to punch when he pushes me against the tree. I give him a confused look with my eyes, but they widen as soon as I feel something on my neck. My breath hitches as the boy under me sucks on my neck. Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air, and hit a tree, hard.  
I shake my head, looking up to see the boy smirking. "You are so dead! In fact, you're BEYOND DEAD!" I yell, at him, as Shane, Lizzie, and I circle the idiot.  
"You'll have to catch me first!" He shouts, ninja streaking away.  
"Get back here!" I yell, streaking after him.  
 **~~~~? - Beach~~~~**  
As soon as we land on the sand, we start fighting again. I glare at Hunter. If looks could kill people, Hunter would've been long gone by now. "Having fun yet?" Shane asks sarcastically.  
"No," Hunter responds, standing a little straighter, "But there's always this."  
"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"  
"Power of Thunder!"  
"Like we didn't see that one coming." Lily scoffs.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of..."  
"Earth!"  
"Light!"  
"Air!"  
"Night!"  
"Water!"  
"Winter!" We stand now fully morphed. "Lils, get to a safe place, this could get messy."  
"Oh, it's on now!" Blake announces, my hand gripping my Elemental staff very hard.  
"We're threw taking it easy on you!" Hunter agrees.  
"That was you taking it easy?" Lily and Lauren shout.  
"You're right, Shane. They're not going to listen to reason." Lizzie and Tori finally concede.  
"If it's them or us. I choose us." Dustin agrees.  
"They are in for a world of hurt." I growl, my eyes narrowing.  
"Thank you!" Shane exclaims, "Finally someone's listening to me."  
"Ninja Swords!"  
"I call upon the element of Nature! Nature's Whip!" We jump into battle, Shane and I clashing with Hunter as Tori and Dustin clash with Blake. After Hunter slashes Shane in the chest, I swing my whip at him, slapping him and making him spark for once.  
"Hawk Blaster!"  
"My blaster's bigger than your's." Hunter announces, firing at Shane and I who is on a ledge. I grab a pale yellow disk this time, "Are you compensating for something, Bradley? I call upon the element of Light! Light Shield!" I try to block the shots, but they land behind us, making us fly off the ledge.  
"Shut up!" Hunter demands, firing at the Winter Ninja.  
"I guess I'm right." I laugh, dodging the attack.  
 **~~~~With Tori, Lauren, Dustin and Blake~~~~  
Third Person POV:**  
Tori and Dustin attempt to slash Blake. The navy ranger ducks, slashing them in the chests again. "Ninja Beams!" Dustin calls, and as he flicks his morpher, yellow beams fly off of it. Blake deflects each, even sending one into Tori. "Tori!"  
"I'm okay."  
"Your aim is lame Dustin, but I'm not shocked are you?" Blake comments, using the antlers on his helmet to electrify the poor yellow ranger. Blake uses the lightning to pick up the yellow ranger, throwing him around in circles before letting him go, landing Dustin in the water.  
The two other primaries come to Shane and I only to be blasted with Hunter's blaster, throwing us back.  
"You've got to stop this." Shane urges, trying to stand up.  
"Say goodbye rangers." Hunter smirks, making me growl at him.  
"Okay, look." Shane stands, "You obviously have some serious emotional problems with us. You ever consider group therapy?"  
"You really think that _they'd_ live through a therapy session with _me_ in the room?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
"Good point." Lauren pipes up.  
"This is getting really old." Tor comments.  
"Hey, I love dirt as much as the next guy." Dustin stands up.  
"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin." Blake taunts.  
"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin yells, charging forward to take on the navy ranger. Blake blocks all of Dustin's attacks, and uses his antlers to push the moto junky to the ground.  
"Wait, isn't Dustin our friend?" Hunter mutters, making me roll my eyes. "Blake this is wrong."  
"What are you talking about, Hunter?" The younger Bradley asks, glancing back at his older adopted brother.  
"Ninja Beams!" The rest of us declare, sending streaks of light at the Thunder idiots.  
"Winter Storm Striker!"  
"Ready? FIRE!" Shane pulls the trigger, letting the blast catch the two Bradleys. I almost feel bad for them. Almost. The blast sends them flying, which is so satisfying to see. "I call upon the power of the Moon! Lunar Scythe!" We flip forward, bringing our swords/scythe down on them.  
"Now stay down!" I order, my scythe still pointed at them.  
"Can we get outta here?" Lily asks, running down a nearby hill.  
"Good idea." Shane speaks. "I'm soo over this."  
The Thunders groan, using their staffs to help them up. "Careful guys." I warn, opening up my visor, along with the others. The white mask still on my face and my scythe ready and in hand.  
"Oh my head." Blake groans.  
"Huh?" Hunter's head snaps up, "Where are we?" We cautiously move forward. Standing up, "Are you alright?" Blake nods, and they turn towards us. "What are you guys doing here?"  
My eye twitches, "So neither of you remember ANYTHING of what happened?" They nod, saying they didn't remember anything. This sets me off. "I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU AND RING YOUR NECK, BRADLEY!" I lunge towards the crimson ranger, but get held back by all six friends behind me, and they are struggling to keep me back.  
"You guys okay?" Shane asks, ignoring me.  
"What happened?" Hunter glances at me. "What did we do?"  
" _You_ kissed _her_ neck." Lily huffs, still holding me back.  
"I-I _what_?" Crimson stutters.  
"You kissed her neck to surprise her, then took a cheap shot to Aurora's gut, which sent her flying into a tree." Lily explains further. Hunter nods, and slowly backs away from me.  
"HEY!" Choobo calls from the cliff above them, "You down there! In the bug suits."  
"He'd better not be talking about us." Hunter glares as we close our visors.  
"Who else would he be talking to? You two are the only ones in the bug suits." I state, getting a glare from the two of them.  
"I worked too hard for you two to mess it up!" He yells,. Behind us, there is an explosion, the snail that we originally destroyed in Blue Bay appears out of the smoke.  
"OH COME ON!" Lauren and I shout out of annoyance.  
"You can't keep a good snail down." Super Toxipod cackles. "Did you miss me?"  
"Did you just take this guy down?" Lily asks, staring at us.  
"Watch out!" Shane calls as the monster fires a blast at us, "I thought we already fought this guy."  
"He smells worse." Lizzie complains, trying to fan the smell away from her helmet.  
"Ah, now what do you want?" Dustin groans.  
"Want?" The snail questions, "I want to sink this island with you on it. I want to cause an atmospheric reaction to drop the Earth's temperature to 100 degrees below 0. I want pay back." The snail hits us with a beam, knocking us to the ground, just as Kelzacks appear and attack us.  
"Oh, man."  
"How did they get here?"  
"Maybe they got a group rate."  
"Why do they look like that?"  
"Where's Uncle Andros when you need him?" I mumble, getting out another power disk, "I summon the power of Spirits!" My staff breaks off into two pieces, changing into the shape of a fan, "Spirit Fans!" I start to strike the minion things in the chest in a top like motion.  
"Here's the real deal," Choobo suddenly speaks up, "You can't trust your brother anymore. That pretty blue ranger convinced your brother to join up with them." Now this alien is talking crazy.  
"What are you babbling about?" Blake asks, "I'd never turn on my brother. You're the one with the evil plans."  
"Tell him the truth," Choobo orders, "he deserves to know you betrayed him and your poor lost parents."  
"Hunter," Blake turns, "don't listen to him. It's all a bunch of lies. You're trying to destroy us."  
"My own brother..." Hunter trails off, glancing at the younger Bradley. The crimson ranger curls up his fist and swings the staff, striking his brother.  
"What's the matter with you?" Blake asks, "Have you lost your ninja mind?"  
"You don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ninja! You TRAITOR!"  
"Don't you remember anything that's happened?" Blake wonders, hold his brother's staff underneath his arm.  
"I remember you sold me out to those Wind and Winter Weasels." The crimson ranger snarls, hitting his brother multiple times.  
"Woah, now they're fighting each other." Shane announces.  
"That's crazy." Tori says.  
"I've known Blake and Hunter for as long as at least 5 years. They would never _ever_ turn on each other." I explain.  
"Dude," Dustin exclaims, wrestling the snail. "Why do you have to be so crabby?"  
"Dustin!" Lily calls, taking out the last of her Kelzacks, "Are you okay?"  
Steam bows up from the rocks behind us, "What's that?!" I ask in caution, bringing my fans in a defensive position.  
"Toxic steam!" Super Toxipod cheers, "The island is sinking fast. Soon the Earth will be one giant snowcone! And you can't do a thing about it!"  
"Wanna bet?" Lauren, Lizzie, and Lilly ask, getting into a fighting position. I push a Kelzack into a peephole of toxic steam, and it goes nuts. The minion starts to attack the other Kelzacks, completely annihilating them.  
"Weird." Dustin breathes.  
"Now what?" Shane and I demand.  
"I get it." Tori muses, "he's fighting because of the steam!"  
"Like I said, weird." Dustin continues. Choobo yells something, but I block him out. He can get annoying sometimes.  
Hunter pushes Blake to the ground, I can't take it anymore so I shout, "Hunter! That's your brother!"  
"You brought this on yourself, Blake." Hunter growls.  
"You're not thinking straight!" I yell, getting confused looks from the others. Yes, I know. I hate them, but I can't let Hunter do something he'll regret later.  
"Yeah, you got zapped with that beam remember?" Blake tries to remind his brother.  
"More lies! Don't listen to him!" Choobo commands.  
"But... I..." The crimson ranger struggles.  
"Look into your heart, Thunderhead!" I shout, dodging an attack from the monster.  
"You know the truth." Blake agrees.  
Suddenly, steam comes from one of the rocks, hitting the stubborn ninja square in the face. Blake rolls out of the way, but Hunter doesn't make it. "Get out of there!" Hunter starts to scream in agony, and it hurts to watch.  
"What's happening to me?!" Hunter demands, getting booger looking green stuff on his helmet.  
"Oh no." I whisper. "This just got from bad to worse!"  
"Right in the face!" Dustin comments. The steam stops, and Hunter holds his head in pain.  
"This is the end, Blake!" Hunter snarls.  
"Oh no you don't! I call upon the element of Light! Light Shield!" I command, jumping in front of Blake just in time. Tori, Lily, and Dustin run up to the confused teen, holding him back. Lizzie and Lauren then try to pin him down  
"Don't hurt him!" The navy ranger pleads.  
"We're not trying to hurt him!" I explain to the younger sibling, "They're trying to hold." Hunter shakes them off, slashing them in the chest.  
"Stop it, Hunter! This isn't you!" I try to reason, as he strikes my shield. Tori, Lily, Lauren, and Dustin take Hunter's attention off of me so I can change my weapon. "I call upon the element of Lightning! Lightning Chucks!" A set of nunchucks rest in my palm, and I see my friends getting pretty beaten up.  
"Come on," Blake wrestles his brother, "You're stronger than this." However, his efforts to revert his brother don't have any affect. He just gets thrown across the clearing.  
"Get off him!" I yell, pushing him to the side, hitting the monstrous teen with my Lightning Chucks.  
"This has gone on long enough! Ninja Smoke Screen!" We disappear in a smoke of colors.  
 **~~~~? - Cave~~~~**  
We end up close to a cave that we can use for shelter, and we have to carry Blake there. He may be small, but he weighs a lot. "Right here, guys." I usher, setting the navy thunder ranger down on the wet sand.  
Tori kneels down, trying to shake the unconscious thunder ninja awake. "Blake, wake up. Please wake up." Tori looks as if she's about to cry. And so does Elizabeth for some reason. Electricity starts to spark around Blake's morph. "What's happening to him?!"  
"Tori, don't worry." I sooth, "He's only demorphing." The morph breaks, showing an unconscious Bradley. We start to shake the younger Bradley and he wakes up with a start. "It's okay, Blake. You're alright." He stands up, looking out over the ocean on a cliff. We walk out and I put a hand on his shoulder, sort of startling him. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
"Hunter's the only family I have." Blake explains, "He's always been there for me and now he needs my help." He gives us a pleading look, "For the first time in our lives, he needs me. I'm not gonna let him down."  
"We'll do whatever we can." Lizzie answers first.  
"Even though I might not be on the best terms with you or your brother," I nod, "I want to help. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened that I had the chance to prevent it."  
"Shane, Aurora," Blake addresses us, "That wasn't us back there."  
"We know." Shane confirms, and I give him the best smile that I can under the mask.  
"We should have known." I start, giving him a brotherly, sisterly hug.  
"We're there for you, bro." Shane finishes.  
"Fully." Dustin clarifies. As if I was supposed to, I hear Hunter's shouts across the island. And he is not happy.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Return of Thunder Part 3

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!**_ _  
Pua Magasiva as Shane  
_ _ **The call is on!**_ _  
Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Demi Lovato as Lauren_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Selena Gomez as Elizabeth_  
 ** _Waters flow!_**  
 _Adam Tuominen as Hunter_  
 ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Emma Lahana as Kira Ford  
Anna Huchison as Lily Chilman_  
 ** _Ninja Storm!_**  
 _Melanie Vallejo as Maddie Rocca  
Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca_  
 ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Featuring Ocs From_  
 _lizziestrong  
on _  
_**Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Power Rangers Ninja Storm..._**  
"Hunter's the only family I have." Blake explains, "He's always been there for me and now he needs my help." He gives us a pleading look, "For the first time in our lives, he needs me. I'm not gonna let him down."  
"We'll do whatever we can." Lizzie answers first.  
"Even though I might not be on the best terms with you or your brother," I nod, "I want to help. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened that I had the chance to prevent it."  
"Shane, Aurora," Blake addresses us, "That wasn't us back there."  
"We know." Shane confirms, and I give him the best smile that I can under the mask.  
"We should have known." I start, giving him a brotherly, sisterly hug.  
"We're there for you, bro." Shane finishes.  
"Fully." Dustin clarifies. As if I was supposed to, I hear Hunter's shouts across the island. And he is not happy.

* * *

 **~~~~? - Beach~~~~**  
We walk down the beach in silence, until Dustin breaks the peacefulness. "Is it just me or is it starting to get seriously cold?"  
"Yea," Shane says, "most of the time, I'd say it's just you. But it is definitely getting colder here."  
"I'd really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops." Tori comments.  
"Our morphers are connected to the morphing grid," I explain bluntly, getting weird looks, "let me explain further, the morphing grid is all throughout the universe. It is almost impossible to blocked, but it has happened before. In simpler terms, the morphing grid is the only way we are able to morph."  
"Well, now we just have to figure out where we are." Shane states.  
"Portico Island." Blake responds, making us stop and look at him. "What?"  
"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Lily asks, raising her eyebrow.  
"No, you don't want to know, trust me."  
"Trust us, we do." Lauren says bluntly.  
"I heard Lothor talking to his pals just before he sent Hunter and me back to Earth." The thunder ranger explains.  
"And?" Lizzie pushes.  
"This place doesn't exist on any map. And it rises from the sea, like, once every 200 years, or something."  
"And then what?" Dustin questions.  
"Well," Blake tries to word the next thing correctly, "that's the part that's kind of harsh."  
"You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?" Tori starts to panic.  
"I told you you didn't want to know."  
"We'd better find some higher ground." The red ranger orders. "Come on." We walk down the beach, and climb up a hill.  
 **~~~~Portico Island - Cliff~~~~**  
"Is anyone else worried that we haven't see Hunter for hours?" Lily looks at us. Dustin sits on the ground with a long stick he found.  
"I can use my break from getting my but whooped." Shane comments, causing Blake to tense up, "Hey, no offense, but your brother isn't playing nice with others these days."  
"Look," Blake nods, "Hunter is a great ranger. One day you're all going to be glad he got those powers."  
"Sure," The silver ranger agrees, "when he stops using them on us."  
"How did you get them anyway?" Tori sits next to Dustin, who is playing in the dirt.  
"What?"  
"Your powers, you never told us how any of it happened. You haven't told us how you got them either Aurora." Tori replies.  
"It's a long story. You really want to hear it?" The thunder ninja questions.  
"It's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt." Lily says, snickering a little as the earth ninja threw the stick forward.  
"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja." He shifts uncomfortably, "After they... passed away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy. Helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again.  
"A few years past and a new student came. She was dressed in colors that weren't apart of the academy, silver and gold. She was very shy, always focusing on her ninja training. We slowly became the best of friends, Hunter might of thought of her as more than a friends after a while. But, she excelled in her ninja training, as she did at her other academies. Pretty soon, she was a complete Thunder Ninja. Before she left, she came to us, and said she'd see us again, even though she didn't know when or how. Her name was Christina Oliver." My breath hitches upon hearing my name. "We both did really well in our training. Sensei Omino was grooming us for something. We didn't know what."  
"That's when Lothor showed up." I assume, trying to shake off the feeling that Hunter might have liked me more than a friend.  
"Yea," Blake nods, "Our school was attacked. Kelzacks and aliens were everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we'd know what to do. Only at that moment, he got captured by Lothor."  
"When you go in one of those ball things, what does it feel like?" Dustin interrupts the story, "Is it cool, like, going off a freestyle ramp?"  
"Not really the point, Dustin." Lauren glares a little.  
"Oh, ya, no, sorry, continue." Dustin apologizes.  
"Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was really tweaked that the ranger powers were pasted on to us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents." Blake continues.  
"That's when you went all medieval on us?" Shane inquires.  
"Let's not go there again." I plead, looking up from my spot.  
"You got to understand," Blake concludes, "Hunter is a good person. But if he believes someone's wronged him, he won't stop till he makes it right."  
"Now your turn." Tori nudges me, and I groan.  
"I guess I should start from the beginning," I say, slowly reaching up and gripping the top of my mask. I close my eyes and slowly slipping the mask off. I hear a gasp from Blake. "I'm Christina Oliver, an Elemental Master and I am apart of the Order of the Claw." I flash my Master Stripes at them, and their eyes widen. "Let's see... My story starts in Angel Grove, when I was 5. I found the Sound Academy after running through the woods. They attacked me, in defense of their academy of course, and I apparently impressed them with my martial arts and fighting skills.  
"That was my first academy. And I loved it. After about a year, I graduated at the top of my class. I was called in one day to the office. You see, I had to take a test in order to see if I was a Sound Ninja. My sensei there showed me my test results, saying I was a ninja of every element.  
"Personally, I was shocked, excited, and a little scared. The day before I left, he gave me a disk with the emblem of the Sound Academy, a power disk to be exact. I didn't know what it was at the time though. The next year I traveled to the Crystal academy, once again graduated with in a year, and given a power disk.  
"The next academy I went to was the Sun and Moon academy. Students there are taught the ways of the Light, Dark, Celestial and Lunar Ninjas. That type of ninja are very rare. It took me about 1.5 years to get through the four elements. I was 9 when I graduated that academy. I was then discovered by the Order of the Claw, and taken to a Pai Zhuq Academy in Ocean Bluff. I was trained under Master Mao and my Uncle RJ. It turns out, that I have more than one Animal Spirit. The Snow Leopard, the dragon, and the Kitsune Fox. They trained me for 2 years in how to harness my animal spirits. I met Lily there, and we became best friends.  
"It made me cry to leave the Pai Zhuq Academy, but I was allowed to visit anytime I wanted. I traveled to the Lightning and Ember Academy, located in Briarwood. I took about 1 year to get through both of them. I took a year to master both the ways of the Spirit and Nature Ninjas. I entered the Wind Ninja Academy, at age 13 and a half. I was never good at making friends, but the sensei's son, Cam, was exactly like me. We instantly clicked, always hanging out with each other.  
"Sadly I only stayed for a year and a half, mastering the three elements of Earth, Water, and Air. I only had two more elements to master. I left for the Thunder Academy in Reefside. The day I entered the academy, I saw two boys with black uniforms on with either crimson or navy lining them. I was still pretty shy at the time, and I wanted to focus on my ninja training, but the two boys I saw before, intrigued me. I was training in the courtyard, with a mask on, when I felt a presence around me. I fell into a fighting stance when the two boys from the first day showed up in front of me, also in fighting stances. They made the first move, but I won, taking both of them down. After helping them up, I learned their names. Hunter and Blake Bradley. I was apparently the only person who had ever taken Hunter down in a hand to hand fight. It was fun the year I stayed there. I gained two new friends, and learned a new element.  
"It's true what Blake said, on the day I left. I found them sparring in the courtyard. I put my bag down, and the two of them stopped sparring. I hugged each of them, Hunter held me longer than Blake did, though. I wished them good luck in the rest of their training, and told them we'd see each other again, I just didn't know when or how I would.  
"About a year and half or so ago, I enter the Winter Ninja academy. I finished that element half a year ago, but I loved that academy, so I stayed and help teach some classes.  
"Lothor attacked my academy a few months ago. I was streaking to my class, when the sky darkened...  
 _ **Flashback**_ _  
I was streaking to the Winter Ninja Academy, so I could teach my class. Teaching new Winter Ninjas is a little thing I do for the academy until graduation. Suddenly the sky darkens to a dark shade of purple. I streak faster to the gates of the academy, where I am met by Sensei Yoko. "Come, Christina. Hurry!" She declares, as we run side by side, almost getting blasted every five seconds by red lasers from the sky. Ushering me into her office, Sensei Yoko locks the door and secures it.  
I stare at her questioningly as she runs over to her dark oak wood desk. Walking over to see what she's doing, I gasp as she opens the locked drawer under her desk with a silver key. Upon opening the drawer, she instantly grabs a small silver chest inside, and thrusts it into my hands. "Take it, and use it wisely. You'll know how to use it." Sensei Yoko assures.  
"But, Sensei," I start, looking down at the chest in my hands, "How do you know it was meant for me?"  
"Christina," She says, putting both hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes with her sky blue eyes, "You are the best student of any academy. You deserve what is in this chest." She reassures, hearing a loud clatter behind us, "Now go!" She pushes me out of the way as a large clear ball like thing captures her inside, and whisking her away into the sky.  
I ninja streak away from the Winter Ninja Academy as it is torn apart by a vortex, sucking it into the air. I take one last look at the academy as it was destroyed, before going home. A tear slips out of my eyes as I run as fast as can, away from the destroyed academy.  
However, as I streaked away, I saw two figures that were different from the aliens and crazy dressed humans. They had bug like helmets on and were covered in spandex. One in navy and one in crimson. They shot bolts of thunder at the academy, destroying it and setting the place on fire. Crimson and Navy cackled while doing so. Enjoying the pain they were causing the people of my academy. I silently streaked away, not being noticed, anger boiling inside of me, and my fire ninja powers almost going out of control. But, I grit my teeth and keep moving so I'm not seen.  
_ _ **End of Flashback**_  
"I vowed to make those rangers pay for betraying not only me, but the other ninja academies. But, during our little adventure through the Cavern of Lost Souls, the Bradleys kidnapped me, and almost drained all of my life force with the gem. If I had lost anymore of my life force, I wouldn't have been able to sustain life. Blake, you saved my life when you stopped your brother. And I can't thank you enough for that, but, you and your brother have lost all the trust you had with me, and I'm not sure how you two are going to earn it back." I cry softly, looking out at the ocean.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I don't move to see who it is. "I'm sorry, Chris. I know that that doesn't fix what we've done to you, but I'm glad you trusted me enough to share your identity." Blake pats.  
"I have a question for you, Bradley." I ask, "Why is Hunter taking his anger out on us?"  
"Choobo used some kind of mind eraser ray on us to make us think you were our enemies." Blake explains, and I smile at him. This is the first real smile I've given one of the Badleys since they came back.  
"How come you snapped out of it?" Lily questions.  
"I guess I just had more help remembering who my friends are." Blake concludes, making me smile, Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tori blush slightly, looking away from the ninja standing before them.  
"Then that's exactly what Hunter needs." I grin, "Come on, we better go find him."  
We go back down the way we came. Well, all but Dustin, who complains, "Do we have to?" Lauren and Lily grab his shoulder,s hoisting him up and pushing up to us.  
 **~~~~Portico Island - Beach~~~~**  
As we walk on a cliff, gas is everywhere, and is making us all cough. I put my mask back on cause if Hunter doesn't listen to Blake, then I have an idea. "This island stinks!" I cough, holding my nose.  
We hear screams, I squint my eyes, seeing a crimson figure roll down a hill. "Guys! Over there!" I point and then try to run but we get blasted.  
"You guys better bail," Super Toxipod orders, "Cause I'm one bad snail!"  
"If you're a snail, then how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin asks, and we slide into defensive position.  
"CRAB! SNAIL! WHATEVER!" The alien shouts, shooting lasers at us again. I do a backwards arial to dodge the attack.  
"Time to plug this slug." Dustin declares.  
"Ready?" Shane asks.  
"Ready."  
Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Thunder Storm!"  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of..."  
"Earth!"  
"Water!"  
"Air!"  
"Winter!"  
"Power of Thunder!"  
"Ninja Swords!"  
"White Tiger Saber!"  
"I can take you all!" The crab rushes us.  
"Dream on snail trail," Blake starts, "Ninja Shadow Battle!" We each take strikes at the monster, and it ends with Blake grabbing Super Toxipod's waist.  
"Where's Hunter?!" Blake demands, almost what looks to seem wrestling the the crab.  
"What do you care?" The snail wonders, "You'll never get off this island!"  
"Never's a long time, dude." I strike the monster again, and Blake pushes him to the ground.  
"Put 'em together!"  
"Winter Storm Striker!"  
"Ready!"  
"Aim!"  
"FIRE!" I finish and Shane pulls the trigger.  
"That's not in the script!" Super Toxipod screams as it explodes. Our visors open, my mask not on anymore.  
"Everyone okay?" Lily asks as we regroup.  
"Yea."  
"Where's Hunter?" Blake looks around.  
"Where are you?!" Hunter yells, "There you are, TRAITOR!"  
"Look!" I turn Blake around, and he sees Hunter stumbling forward. We close our visors as a reaction.  
"Stop!"  
"Hunter!"  
"Wait!" I stand in front of Blake as Hunter charges. Hunter strikes me in the chest, making me fall down in pain. I'm not sure how much more I can take from this guy.  
"Hunter! Snap out of it!" I demand, jumping on his back.  
"Lothor's done something to you!" Blake agrees, the crimson ranger's staff under his arm.  
"Liar!" Hunter snarls.  
"Listen to him, Hunter!"  
"No more, LIES!" Hunter yells, throwing me off and trying slashing his brother.  
As Hunter brings down his staff, I block the staff with Saba. "Trust him, Hunter!"  
"Why should I?!" He throws me out of the way, tackling Blake to the ground.  
"Hunter, please." Blake pleads.  
"Why should I? You'll pay for your betrayal." Hunter snarls.  
"It was Choobo and Lothor. They betrayed us. Think Hunter! Think!"  
"Think Hunter! Think!" I shout, struggling to get into a standing position. "You're under some kind of spell."  
"You're confusing me." The evil crimson ranger, "No more ninja tricks!" He aims the stick to Blake's head.  
"No!" I grab the staff. "Hunter! That's your brother!" I throw him off of Blake, helping the poor dude up.  
"I don't have a brother!" He snarls once again, firing his blaster.  
We fall to the ground, "Alright! Enough is enough. Time for some tough love!"  
"I call upon the power of Spirits! Spirit Fans!" Blake and I take a side, swiping his sides. We take more swipes at chest. "Now you're gonna listen and listen good!"  
"Hunter! Your name is Hunter! You're my brother! Come on man! Shake it off!" Blake yells. I drop my morph, staring wide eyed at the two brothers.  
"No. You're lying to me.." Hunter mumbles. "I know the truth!" Hunter throws Blake off, clutching his head. "Something's wrong! My head!"  
I run up to the confused ranger, turning him to face me, "Hunter, you know the truth..."  
 **Third Person POV:**  
Just as Chris had finished saying that. Hunter has flashbacks of him and Blake training. Chris defeating him at the academy. Laughing with her as the two walked through the Thunder Academy. Talking at the track when they first came to Blue Bay Harbor. In Storm Chargers, laughing together. Back in reality, Hunter pushes the Winter Ranger off.  
"It's coming back!" He turns to face us, "I remember."  
 **Chris POV:**  
Hunter says that he remembers, and falls to the ground, out cold. "Hunter!" Blake and I shout in unison. We run over, and Blake tries to shake Hunter awake.  
"Come on! No! Come on, bro! Stay with me!" Blake shakes, to be honest with you... I think Blake is choking him. I walk over to the others and Lily.  
"Dude," Hunter gets out, "I'm gonna need to breath at some point here." I smile and so does Blake.  
"He's back to being Hunter." I say, shrugging at the others.  
"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Lily asks.  
"Do you know who we are?" Shane nods to Hunter.  
"Yea, my friends." Hunter responds, giving us a smile.  
Our morphers beep, and Shane brings his morpher to his mouth, "Is that you Cam?"  
 _"No, it's the phone company,"_ Cam says, and we laugh, _"I'm calling to find out if you're happy with your long distance service."_  
"Thank you for asking. I'm very satisfied with my service." I reply, laughing.  
"Are they always this funny?" Hunter asks.  
"Not always," Lily answers, "we're great Cam. Thanks for asking."  
 _"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?"_ We hear Sensei's voice.  
"Right here, Sensei." I say.  
 _"Excellent, I must speak to them upon your return."  
"Which brings up our next problem. You're on an island that's sinking fast. You've gotta find a way off."_  
"Well... Uh... How about the gliders?" Dustin suggests.  
"Thanks for thinking about us who don't have gliders Dustin." I thank sarcastically.  
 _"The atmospheric pressure is too unstable right now. It wouldn't be safe."_  
"What about the zords?" Blake asks.  
 _"Good idea, Blake."  
"They are on their way. I just have to check the structural integrity to make certain they can stand the water pressure."_  
"Cam, the zords are made from alien technology." I reason, "I think they can."  
"Let's do it." Shane starts.  
"Wait!" Hunter stops us.  
"Oh no." Lily groans.  
"I just want to say it means a lot. The way you stood up for me."  
"That's what friends do." Shane says bluntly. "So before this turns into a group hug, We'd better go."  
Out of nowhere, the snail grows big, "Go big or go home!"  
"You guys ready for this?" I ask, getting nods  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Thunder Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Ninja Ranger Power!"  
"Let's do it!" We bounce up and down, Ninja Streaking to our zords.  
"Ready to rock and roar! Saba! Do your thing!"  
"White Tigerzord! Your assistance is needed."  
"White Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!" Our zords get into fighting stances, and the monster just cackles.  
"Hey, rangers! You're gonna be sorry you ever crossed my sea. Snail fire!" He spews fire from his mouth, and it spreads, causing our megazords to spark.  
 _"Dude, it's hot as in like, Africa hot."_ Dustin comments.  
 _"Where's the AC on this thing?"_ Tori wonders.  
 _"Yo, you guys okay?"_ Shane asks.  
"Yea," Lily and I are currently roasting marshmallows, "Lils and I are having marshmallows."  
 _"Don't worry!"_ Hunter calls.  
 _"We can take the heat!"_ Blake adds.  
 _"Then let's go for a little spin!"_ Our zords turn round and round, smothering the flames.  
"What?!" The alien says in surprise.  
 _"Spin Blade!"_ Hunter announces.  
 _"Lightning Mode! Engaged!"  
"Snow Leopard zord! Online! Snow Leopard Laser Blaster!"  
"Rangers! Battle Ready!"_ First, the thunders strike the crustacean with their spin blade. Then the winds jump off the shoulder of the Thunder Megazord, performing a flying kick.  
"Snow Leopard Laser Blaster! FIRE!" The electric blue laser is shot right at the monster. Finishing the job.  
 _"Now that's what I call a crab feast."  
"All you can eat!"  
"Detination of the crustacean."  
"We're goin' home!" _We walk our zords through the ocean, just as the island fully submerges.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**  
We walk into Storm Chargers. To be honest with you, I'm terrified of the store and how it looks. "Hey Kell." Dustin greets, making her glare at us. From behind, I point to my wrist, making her nod ever so slightly.  
"Well, look at what the cat dragged in." Kelly glares. Kira, Maddie, and Vida walk up behind her, glaring daggers at us.  
"Uh... Hi guys..." I rub the back of my neck.  
"Kell, girls, we can explain." I start, "We were kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere and -"  
"It wasn't their fault." Hunter interrupts. "They were helping us out."  
"Well that doesn't surprise me." Kelly bluntly says. "You could have called, sent an email."  
"You've gotta trust him." I try and reason with the stubborn redhead. "If there were anyway we would have been here."  
"I'm really sorry." Dustin apologizes.  
"Dustin and Chris are telling you the truth." Blake explains, "As for my brother and me. Well, we know we've let you down a bunch of times. We're through with that. We want to start over." Kelly rolls her eyes as he talks.  
"We'll make it up to you, we promise." Hunter adds.  
"Well, you seem short handed, Kell. I think you could use a couple of stock boys." I exclaim, making Hunter go wide eyed.  
"You're right Chris." Kelly agrees, making the girls behind her almost fall to the floor laughing.  
"Stockboys?" Hunter checks.  
"Ya know," Kira confirms, "someone to open boxes, clean the floors at night..."  
"I was thinking more on head mechanic or-"  
Blake stops him, "We'll take it."  
"Wait a minute, who are you two?" V asks. My eyes widen. Oh no...  
"My name is Hunter and this is my brother Blake."  
Vida's eyes narrow at him, "Well, _Hunter and Blake_ , I recommend you leave in the next, I don't know, 5 seconds, before I beat the living shit out of you for hurting our friend."  
"She's not joking." Maddie adds, smirking. The brothers look to me in fright.  
"Ummm... Be right back, Kelly." I rush out, pushing the brothers ahead of me.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
"Wait a minute," I stop them from talking, "let me get this straight. After all we've been through, you guys just want to walk away from being rangers?"  
"We have to." Hunter confirms.  
"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us." Blake adds.  
"Join the club." Lily declares.  
"We can't risk anything to you because of us. You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people." Hunter explains further.  
"But you've been given a gift," Tori pushes, "Isn't it your responsibility to use it?"  
"P.S. Bradleys. You can't choose the power, the power chooses you." I say bluntly, "You can't evade the power for long. Heck! I'm surprised my dad has escaped it for this long."  
"Tori and Chris are both correct. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility." Sensei concludes.  
"So what do ya say?" Shane asks, "Are you guys in or not?" Blake and Hunter look at each other, as if having a silent conversation.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Return of Thunder Part 4

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!**  
Pua Magasiva as Shane  
 **The call is on!**  
Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Demi Lovato as Lauren_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Selena Gomez as Elizabeth_  
 ** _Waters flow!_**  
 _Adam Tuominen as Hunter_  
 ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_  
 _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Emma Lahana as Kira Ford  
Anna Huchison as Lily Chilman_  
 ** _Ninja Storm!_**  
 _Melanie Vallejo as Maddie Rocca  
Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca_  
 ** _Let's Go!_  
 _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_  
 _And swift like thunder!_  
 _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Featuring Ocs From_  
 _lizziestrong  
on _  
_**Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**  
Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Power Rangers Ninja Storm..._**  
"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us." Blake adds.  
"Join the club." Lily declares.  
"We can't risk anything to you because of us. You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people." Hunter explains further.  
"But you've been given a gift," Tori pushes, "Isn't it your responsibility to use it?"  
"P.S. Bradleys. You can't choose the power, the power chooses you." I say bluntly, "You can't evade the power for long. Heck! I'm surprised my dad has escaped it for this long."  
"Tori and Chris are both correct. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility." Sensei concludes.  
"So what do ya say?" Shane asks, "Are you guys in or not?" Blake and Hunter look at each other, as if having a silent conversation.

* * *

 **~~~~Next Day - Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**  
The girls and I watch Blake and Hunter carry in boxes. "This is the last of the new stuff." Hunter tells us, making my roll my eyes. There are boxes everywhere in the store.  
"You guys are doing great, Bradleys." I smirk.  
"Keep it up and you never know..." Kelly leaves to check out some other things.  
"How is life in the work force?" Lizzie asks, also smiling as Dustin walks over.  
"It's all good." Blake answers.  
"Yea," Hunter turns to me, "thanks for the hook up. We owe you one."  
"You want an easy way to repay her?" Dustin asks, making me roll my eyes. I really can't stay mad at these two for every long, but just because I'm not mad at them, doesn't mean I trust them.  
"If it involves morphers and megazords," Hunter starts, "we're still thinking."  
"I know the whole sensei guinea pig thing seems a little out there, but," Dustin tries to reason, "once you get past the big teeth and the clothes and the talking, it's really not that unusual."  
"On which planet is it not unusual?" Hunter wonders, and I walk up.  
"Eltar." I put my hand on my hip, grinning.  
"Look," Blake tells us, "it's nothing to do with sensei, alright. It's just, we got a big decision. But we won't keep you hangin' okay?"  
"Yea." I remember something, "We still on for riding later?"  
"After work," Hunter responds, "meet us at the beach."  
"Got it guys." We wave.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
I walk down the stairs of the cave, Shane skates in front of me. I jump back to avoid being hit. "I'm confused. Does it now say skatepark outside the secret entrance?" I wonder, walking by the red ranger. Tor, Lizzie, and Lauren giggle at the comment and turns back to the monitor. I glance over Cam's shoulder to see he's examining the Thunder megazord.  
"Sorry." Shane apologizes, skating over to the monitor.  
"Someone knew what they were doing when they built these Thunder Zords." Cam comments, scrolling through the blueprints of the zords. "The technology is amazing!"  
"Yea," I agree, "Now all we need is someone to drive it."  
"Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny," Sensei steps forward, "whatever that may be."  
"That's weird." The genius mumbles.  
"What?" Lizzie snickers, "Finally find something you can't figure out?"  
"No." Cam denies, but the fact that he can't figure it out is all over his face. "I've scanned the Thunder Zords for damage. But I keep coming up with this nonfunctional retrofit."  
"Could you repeat that with fewer syllables?" Asks Tor.  
"One piece doesn't have any purpose, but it is interval to the overall design." I beat the genius to it.  
"And I'd just love to know what the deal is with it." Cam wonders, making the wind ninja snicker again.  
"Wouldn't that count as something you can't figure out?" Shane asks, smirking a little. I put a hand to my mouth, keeping the giggles in as Cam does the death glare at Shane.  
 **~~~~Later that Day - Blue Bay Harbor - Beach~~~~**  
I ride next to Dustin, Lizzie, and Lauren, in the sand, jumping off a rock as he does a wheelie. I splash them with a little ocean water, and I can tell that they are glaring at me. I spot two bikes along the cliffside and I point to them. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dustin nod, and we roll over the two abandoned bikes that are parked in the sand.  
"Where are they?" I ask the wind rangers next to me.  
"This is too weird." Dustin replies.  
"I know," I nod, "They would never leave their bikes anywhere. Take it from someone who's known them for five years."  
"Should we tell the others?" Lauren wonders.  
"Yeah," I reply, putting my helmet back on, "Let's roll." We rev our bikes up, taking off down the beach and to Ninja Ops.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys," Shane admits after we tell them the story about Dustin, Lizzie, Lauren, and I only finding their bikes at the meeting place, "but leaving their bikes? No way."  
"I don't know about you," Lily look at me, "but I smell a rodent," Seeing Sensei on the table, she quickly apologizes, "No offence, Sensei."  
"None taken, Lily," Sensei turns to the monitor, "I too suspect foul play."  
We all walk over and surround Cam at the super computer. "It probably has something to do with this." The screen displays Choobo talking to no one. "I'm assuming he's not there for the scenery." I give them the crazy person finger circle.  
"I don't know, dude," Dustin points out, "That place is kind of cool. Especially this time of year." We turn to the yellow ranger with questioning looks on our faces. "Right."  
"Ready?" Shane asks.  
"Ready."  
Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of..."  
"Earth!"  
"Light!"  
"Air!"  
"Shadows!"  
"Water!"  
"Winter!"  
 **~~~~Mobile Command Center~~~~**  
We sit on our bikes, Lily is riding on mine with me. The rangers and I rev our engines, and Shane announces, "Let's ride!"  
"Hit it!" Tori agrees  
"Yea!" Dustin agrees. With another rev of our engines, we roll down the ramp. Coming up the side of the MCC, I do a wheelie and Lily, holds onto me for literally dear life. We reach max speed, and 'ninja streak'/teleport to the forest.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Forest~~~~**  
We end up in a thick forest, dodging trees and logs a like. "Right on time." Choobo mumbles, when we stop in front of him.  
"Where are our friends?" I demand, pointing at the alien.  
"Why don't you join them?" The green booger asks sarcastically, "There's room for seven more."  
"We'll pass," Lily scoffs, "But thanks."  
Choobo does a fake cry, "I'm hurt. But not surprised. How about some new playmates instead? Kelzacks!" He thrusts his hand forward and Kelzacks appear in a pop.  
"Ninja Swords!"  
"I call upon the element of Thunder! Thunder Staff!" I command.  
"Attack!" Choobo demands, so the Kelzacks charge at us.  
"Thunder Staff! Mega Power!" My staff grows in length, "Bring it!" Striking each minion in the chest, I get down and do the helicopter, sending some of the Kelzacks to the ground. I kick my foot up, making contact with the black and red alien.  
"The more the merrier, I always say." Choobo summons more of the Kelzacks. The aliens tackle me to the ground and do a pig pile on top of me.  
"Call to the beast inside!" I declare, my silver aura glowing, "Unleash the Ice Dragon!" A silvery aura dragon appears, and throws all of the Kelzacks off of me. Tori uses her Sonic Fin to help the others.  
"Good job Tor and Chris!" Dustin applauds.  
"Winter Storm Striker!"  
"How does this strike you?" Choobo slams his stick into the ground and it sparks a little.  
"Uh oh." Lizzie says, looking up. A giant version of the staff comes down on us. Swiftly, we roll out of the way just in time.  
"Everyone okay?" Lauren asks, from her spot on the ground. We nod, giving a few 'yeas'.  
 _"Guys,"_ Cam starts, _"I've locked onto Choobo's genetic encoding and found the routing system for the dimension in his pack. It's the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers."_  
"Did you guys get that?" Shane asks us in confusion.  
"Yea right." Dustin jokes.  
"To get Hunter and Blake out, we need to slash the tubing that connects the control center to his backpack." I simplify.  
"On it!" Shane announces, and we run in different directions. Choobo looks around in question, as we front flip forward we call, "Ninja. Storm. Power!" We destroy the tubing to the backpack and two blurs streak out of the opened end.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Grassy Plain~~~~**  
We run after the streaks of navy and crimson, and jog up to them as we slow down. "HEY!" I call, running to Hunter's side. "You guys okay?"  
"We're fine." Hunter responds.  
Sliding into a fighting stance, we spot Choobo, who says, "You rangers and your teamwork really cheese me off!"  
"Did he just say cheese?" Lily whispers to me, I can just shrug.  
"You ready?" Shane asks us, we reply with a nod.  
"Wind Rangers!"  
"Winter Ranger!"  
"Pai Zhuq!"  
"Thunder Rangers!"  
"Oh how shocking!" The booger taunts, firing lightning at us. Taking a hold of Lils, we make a hand sign, disappearing before the lightning can hit us. Looking around in confusion, the alien complains, "I hate it when they do that." Giving Lily her Cheetah Staff, Dustin and her jump up, the earth ninja hitting his hammer against Choobo and Lily her staff. Hunter and Tori rush the booger next. The crimson ranger fires his Crimson Blaster and Tori fires her Ninja Blaster. Blake comes up with his Navy antlers, taking a hold of Choobo's waist, and sparks fly. Lizzie and Lauren use their ninja swords to make the booger spark.  
"Ninja Air Attack!" Shane and I declare, flying through the air with his sword and I with Saba. We strike Choobo multiple times, and kick off of his chest, landing on our feet. "Let's do it!"  
"Winter Storm Striker!"  
"Thunder Blaster!"  
"Wait!" The green snot stops us.  
"Now what?" Lizzie wonders, a little annoyed.  
"I wanna have a puppet show." Choobo declares, so we give him some confused glances, "I'll be the puppeteer, and you be my puppets."  
"Now I'm definitely sure he's a few nuts short of a basket." I mutter, rolling my eyes. I feel myself getting pulled forward, and I glance down to see light blue strings attached to my suit, the wind ranger's suits, and Lily's uniform. "What's going on?!" I demand as I carried across the ground on my back.  
"No!" Hunter exclaims, getting out of position to fire when he sees our Winter Storm Striker aimed right at them.  
"I'm pulling the strings here. Now do what I do." Choobo commands  
"No," Shane protests, "I won't do it." He's resisting the pull of the 'strings' to pull the trigger.  
"Choobo's going down!" Hunter announces, repositioning the Thunder Cannon on Blake's shoulder.  
"Hunter," Blake looks at his brother, "Be careful. If you hit the rangers, it will strip them of their powers."  
"Hunter!" I call, "Just do it! There's no other choice." My voice full of pain from resisting Choobo's 'strings'.  
"She's gotta point." The booger pats my head. "Right?"  
"Hunter," The silver ranger exclaims, "go for it! We can't fight it much longer."  
Blake stands up, "Can you do it?"  
"No." Hunter replies, dropping the cannon to the ground. "I can't risk it."  
"I knew you didn't have it in you." Choobo muses, "Two powerless Thunder Rangers coming up." Choobo throws something on us, overpowering our senses.  
"Hold on!"  
"I can't!"  
"It's too strong!"  
"Blake! Hunter! Run!" I cry, a tear falling out of my eye. We slowly concentrate our energy to stand. And slowly, but surely, we begin to stand.  
"What are you doing? You're supposed to listen to me!" Booger complains.  
"DUCK!" Hunter declares, rolling to get his blaster. We fall to the ground and the crimson ranger lands a direct hit on Choobo. Blake jumps off of Hunter's should, performing multiple flying kicks to greenie's chest.  
"Nice move, you two." I compliment when we regroup.  
"Yea," Dustin and Lauren agree, "definitely smooth."  
"Good job, Hunter." Shane says.  
"No worries." Is Hunter's response.  
"Hello!" Choobo calls, "I'm still working here."  
"Sadly." Lizzie and I mumble.  
"Let's try this again. FIRE!"  
"FIRE!" Our blasts combine, creating a super powerful one, hitting the alien straight on.  
But, apparently, that's not enough, since once the smoke clears, we see Choobo still standing. "Don't count me out just yet! I still have one trick up my sleeve! This Scroll of Empowerment! Now you're really gonna get it!" He throws it in the air, and says while he grows, "They said I was going to be big someday."  
"Cam," Shane says into his morpher, "It's zord time!"  
 _"They're on their way."_ Cam announces, right before mumbling, _"Now if only I could find out what this mystery piece does."_  
"Let's rock and roar! Saba!"  
"White Tigerzord! Your assistance is needed!"  
 _"Storm Megazord!"_  
"White Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!"  
 _"Thunder Megazord!"_  
"Things are about to get a little sticky for you rangers." Giant Choobo announces, rushing at us. He takes a swing at Hunter and Blake's megazord. The brothers block the attack with a mega sized Navy Antlers. Choobo throws the weapon up, getting in some strikes. The Wind Rangers blast him from behind, and when he turns around, I strike the booger the my sword.  
"Any ideas?" I ask the others.  
 _"Yea."_ Blake replies.  
 _"On it!"_ Hunter agrees, adding an attachment to the weapon their zord already has in hand.  
"Glad I took those spinning classes." Choobo thanks, as we try to hit him, but he deflects the attacks by spinning. The three zords fall to the ground, I fall off my stand, hitting the ground hard.  
"That's going to leave a bruise." I groan, rubbing my thigh. I watch as Tori and Shane form a weapon. The one that Tori used against Zurgane's zord.  
 _"Fire!"_ Shane orders. However, Choobo spins his staff deflecting the attacks. The booger throws fire at us, and our megazords respond by sparking and falling to the ground.  
 _"Guys! That part I was telling you about,"_ Cam announces, "I figured out what it does. Check this out." Cam slams the middle button, making three discs appear.  
"Thanks Cam." I thank him, "But how about filling us in on the big secret." I examine the disc in between my fingertips.  
 _"The only way you are going to beat Choobo is by combining your megazords."_ Cam explains.  
 _"Woah! No way!"  
"How Cam?!"  
"Call the Minizord. He was part of the program all along."_  
 _"The Minizord?"_ Lizzie questions.  
 _"Just trust me."_ Cam says.  
 _"It will be good to see the powers of wind, winter, and thunder working together."_ Sensei muses.  
 _"You guys up for this?"_ Shane asks, looking at us in question.  
 _"What do you think, bro?"_ Blake exclaims.  
 _"Let's do it!"_  
"I'm right there with ya!" I agree, inserting my disk into the slot.  
 _"Locked and Dropped!"_ The power spheres bang against each other, opening up. Shane's sphere contains the head, Hunter's the arms, and mine the legs.  
"It soooo cute!" I stare in awe at the itty bitty zord.  
 _"I am Minizord."_ The newest zord announces, _"Storm Megazord. White Tiger Warrior Mode. Thunder Megazord. Combine!"_  
 _"Alright!"  
"Thunder Winter Storm Megazord Formation!"  
"Thunder Winter Storm Megazord!" _"Heeeya!" We finish in unison. The lion zord's head that is on the shoulder of the Storm Megazords reattaches to the front of the newest megazord formation. The Thunder Megazord breaks apart, folding in on itself giving the megazord it's arms and legs. Lauren's dragonfly's wings attach to the back of the bigger zord. Finally, my zord's tiger head that was originally on it's chest attaches to the back of the Thunder Winter Storm Megazord. The sword removes itself from my megazord and goes into the hands of the new united megazord. The coyote head from Lizzie's zord attaches itself to the hilt of the White Tigerzord's sword. As the final touch, the Minizord's head and hands attach themselves into the respective places and Tor's and Blake's zords appear on the shoulders of the Thunder Winter Storm Megazord. The head of Tori's dolphin zord removes itself, revealing a blaster head.  
 _"Yea!"_ Cam cheers through the comlink.  
"How do you like us now?!" Lily and Lauren cheer from their seats.  
"The bigger you are," Choobo exclaims, "The harder you'll fall!" Greenie whips his staff at us, us our defenses are greater now that we are combined and Choobo is very unsuccessful in the end. "You broke my stick!"  
"Don't cry!"  
"Your mommy will buy you a new one."  
"Ready guys?" I call, wanting to take this guy down.  
"Ready!" We roll forwards, using the wheels of Hunter's zord, quite fast. Choobo fires lightning at us again as Blake and I make a motion to punch.  
"This thing rocks!"  
"No doubt!"  
"Now what?" I question, right as the Minizord comes online.  
"Use the Lion and White Tiger Blaster. It will be your best defense."  
"If you say so." Shane concedes, and we all let out yeas.  
"Let's do it, guys!" Lizzie declares.  
"Lion, White Tiger Blaster! Activate!" The lion's mane on the front of the Thunder Winter Storm Megazord starts to spin, charging not only itself up, but also the White Tiger Head on the back. Spinning, both heads fire at the alien charging at us. The attack not only slows Choobo down, but makes him cry in pain before falling to the ground. We all cheer in our seats, seeing the pain in the side alien that has been annoying us for quite some time, finally fall.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
I stare, wide eyed at the brothers for saying no to Factory Blue. "I can't believe you said no to Factory Blue!" I exclaim, "That's nuts!"  
"We have something more important to do." Blake explains, making my smile softly.  
"We're in." Hunter finishes, smirking.  
We start to celebrate and hug the two Thunder Rangers, but get interrupted by Sensei Wantanabe, "You have made a difficult decision. But I believe it is the correct one."  
"Yea!" Lily agrees, "This is so cool!"  
"You're one of us now." I grin looking at the Bradley brothers.


	12. Author's Note 1

**HEYYO PEOPLES!**

 **Marie798 is logging on to give you an update. Sadly if you haven't already noticed, there is no update today due to me needing time to finish the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I want to thank you all for giving me such motivation to keep writing Winter is Coming and am very happy that many of you like it!**

 **I would like a critique of how I am doing with Winter is Coming so far. Please try to be as detailed as possible, and no negativity! Only constructive criticism!**

 **Thanks for reading and coming along on this journey with me so far! There is much more to come in the Winter Ranger Series!**

 **Stay tuned for more next week!**

 **This is Marie798 signing off!**


	13. Boxing Bopp-a-Roo

_**Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.  
Ancient scrolls told of four who would be chosen above the others.  
Four who would become...  
GO! POWER RANGERS! GO! NINJA STORM! LET'S GO!**_ _  
Pua Magasiva as Shane  
_ _ **The call is on!**_ _  
Sally Martin as Tori_  
 ** _Their force is getting strong!_**  
 _Glenn McMillan as Dustin_  
 ** _They'll have to brave the weather!_**  
 _Maia Mitchell as Christina_  
 ** _Ninja Storm! Stand together!_**  
 _Demi Lovato as Lauren_  
 ** _The storm will grow!_**  
 _Selena Gomez as Elizabeth_  
 ** _Waters flow!_**  
 _Adam Tuominen as Hunter_  
 ** _Power Ranger Ninjas Go!_**  
 _Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake_  
 ** _Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)_**  
 _Jason Chan as Cam_  
 ** _is growing (growing)_**  
 _Katrina Browne as Kapri  
Katrina Devine as Marah_  
 ** _is GROWING! (GROWING!)_**  
 _Grant McFarland as Lothor_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Emma Lahana as Kira Ford  
Anna Huchison as Lily Chilman_  
 ** _Ninja Storm!_**  
 _Melanie Vallejo as Maddie Rocca  
Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca_  
 ** _Let's Go!_** **  
** ** _With the speed of the wind!_**  
 _Producer  
Janine Dickens_  
 ** _Go!_** **  
** ** _And swift like thunder!_** **  
** ** _Go!_**  
 _Co-Executive Producer_  
 _Koichi Sakamoto_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Executive Producers  
Ann Austen  
Douglas Sloan_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _Featuring Ocs From_  
 _lizziestrong  
on Fanfiction_  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_ _  
Modified by  
Marie798 (:D)_  
 ** _Power Rangers Go_**  
 _ **Ninja Storm! Let's Go!**_

* * *

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Hidden Beach~~~~**  
Lily, Lizzie, and I watch Hunter and Shane spar in the sand. We watch the two red blurs clash against each other. They both land and immediately aim flying kicks at each other, but, somehow, both miss each other. Before landing, they copy each other by doing front flips in the air. And as soon as they land, they get back in fighting stances. The red ranger is the first one to make a move. Once he gets in close, the air ninja aims a kick at Hunter's chest.  
The crimson ranger blocks the hit by pushing it to the side, ducking under a roundhouse kick. Hunter tries to knee Shane in the gut, however, Shane blocks the knee with his own leg. Hunter kicks up his other foot, being evaded once again by Shane, who brings his arm down. The red ranger copies the crimson ranger's actions and is blocked as well.  
Shane goes on the offensive, starting to attack Hunter relentlessly, and Hunter blocks all of the attacks. The crimson ranger retaliates, spinning around and brings his foot up high. Shane rolls on the ground, getting right back on his feet. Hunter charges at the red ranger, who performs a roundhouse kick, successfully making contact with the crimson ranger's gut, effectively pushing him back. Hunter gets back into his stance, just as Shane comments, "You never heard of cutting your losses?" The crimson thunder ranger give the red ranger a confused look as the wind ranger charges him. Hunter kicks his own foot under Shane's, send the red wind ranger to the ground. Shane lands on his back, groaning. Getting on one knee, the crimson ranger brings his forearm down on the wind ranger. Hunter twists his arm, getting a hold of Shane's wrist and elbow, flipping him over to his chest.  
"What losses?" Hunter smirks, looking down at the red ranger. Shane notices Hunter's foot next to his face, and grabs it, flipping the thunder ninja off of him. Both of the boys get back to their feet, and Shane rushes Hunter, sending punches every which way at him. Hunter blocks every single one, pushing the red ranger away from him. The crimson ranger rubs his wrist, glancing at Shane, "I thought we were just sparring."  
"So did I." We mumble, rolling our eyes.  
"Hey," Shane starts, "if you can't keep up, we can get my sister over here."  
"Your street comedy, Shane." Hunter scoffs, sliding back into his fighting stance.  
They are about to charge at each other again, hatred in their eyes, when Sensei Wantanabe stops them, "Enough."  
I bring my hands together, doing an upward, and separation motion. An earth wall rises up between the two red rangers, and pushes them to the ground, following my hand motions from before. "We've talked about the wind and thunder ninjas working together as one. What have we said?" Sensei questions, making us snicker.  
"A competitive spirit is healthy..." Shane starts.  
"As long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship." Hunter glares at Shane from where he is on the ground.  
"Dude," Shane gets up, "I was right in the middle of saying that." Hunter gets up as well, and the two march over to each other, grabbing each other and wrestling upright, it seems.  
"Alright. Push ups." Sensei announces, making the two feuding rangers look down at the guinea pig sensei. "Drop."  
"Good one." Hunter glares at the red wind ranger. They start to do push ups, in sync. They occasionally glance at each other, slowly getting faster.  
I sigh, "Come on Lizzie, Lily. Kelly needs help getting ready for Total Trek." The blonde and blackette nod, following me as I stand up. I look back at the two competing reds, and sigh, shaking my head at their actions.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers~~~~**  
"The banner looks great!" Vida declares, looking up at the sign that says in large letters, 'Total Trek'.  
"You did great on the art, Chris." Maddie agrees, as Dustin and I make the poster straight.  
"Why thank you Mads and V." I thank the Rocca twins with a grin. I jump off of my ladder, landing on both of my feet perfectly.  
"If you had surfing, I'd be all over this Total Trek." Tori hints at the earth ninja.  
"Oh, yea," Lizzie scoffs, smiling, "That'd be fair. You blowing everyone out of the water."  
"And the problem with that is..." The water ninja asks, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.  
"Guys!" Kelly calls from over at the map of the course. "Check this course out! We start at the skate park, run to the Motocross track, and then Urban Climb to finish. You entering Dustin?"  
The boy in yellow raises his hands in defeat, "I'm never getting on a skateboard again." Dustin puts his hands in his back pockets too. "I've got bruises from last year." Vida snickers as the rest of my friends and I try to hide our giggles behind our hands.  
I turn to see Shane and Hunter entering the sports shop, out of their ninja uniforms. "Hey," Shane starts, "you gotta for my kickflip challenged friend here?"  
Kelly smiles, asking, "Individual or are you guys doing a team competition?"  
Hunter scoffs, "Us? Together?"  
"You got a better chance at seeing me on blade skates." Shane agrees.  
"Do you mean figure skates or rollerblades?" Kira raises an eyebrow at the term 'blade skates'.  
Shane shrugs and I roll my eyes. Kelly get's back on topic, "Just asking." The redhead hands the crimson ranger the sign up sheet, "Well, you're the second one to sign up, Hunter."  
"Who's the first?" Hunter wonders.  
Shane brushes some invisible dirt off of Hunter's shoulder, "You're toast dirt boy."  
We all snicker at Shane's action, and as a reaction, Hunter walks up to Shane stopping him from walking out of the store, "Do you hear that?" Hunter asks, "It sounds like... uhhh... Your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you." And with that, Hunter stalks out of the store, with Shane glaring right after him.  
"And here we see Alpha Males in their natural habitat." Maddie films, all of us having to resist the urge to laugh. But, we let a few snickers out.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Motocross Track~~~~**  
Dustin, Lizzie, Lauren, and I are trying to help Shane ride on a motorbike, but that isn't going to well... "Balance yourself on the bike. Not too far forward. Not too far back..." Dustin explains loudly over the bike engines, turning to see the air ninja playing around with his bike.  
I swat his head, "Did you hear anything Dustin just said?"  
"Look," Shane comes out, "All I need to know is how to beat Hunter."  
Lizzie, Lauren, and I clutch a hand to our chests and start to laugh so hard that we fall on the ground as Dustin exclaims, "Dude, have you seen him ride? He's, like, one step lower than a Factory Pro and Chris!"  
"Yea, yea." Shane brushes off, putting his helmet on and kicking the bike on. He looks to us, and we smile, "Here it goes." Shane revs the bike, taking off straight in a small wall of hay bales. The red ranger falls flat out on the hay bales. I cringe, closing an eye, and the expression of Dustin, Lizzie, and Lauren, they seem to agree with me.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Skatepark~~~~**  
Blake and I watch Hunter, who buckles his pitch black helmet and is at the top of the skate ramp. When the crimson ranger starts to ride down the ramp, he losses his balance and basically falls on his face. The navy ranger and I cringe, and I bring my hand to my mouth. Blake walks over to the older Bradley, who is groaning on his back, helping the poor blonde up, "So, what do you call that move?"  
"I'm just getting loose." Hunter claims, stretching his now bruised back.  
"So is your board Hunter." I ride over on his board, stopping in front of the two.  
"I've gotta beat this guy." The boy in crimson exclaims, "I don't care what I have to do."  
"My advice," I advise, "get a stunt double." Blake nods his head in agreement. The crimson ranger rolls his eyes, pushing off on his skateboard again, and falling yet again.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Running~~~~**  
I'm running along the walkway when I come across Hunter and Shane. Oh no... "Whoo," I declare, running up beside the two, "I thought I smelled something."  
"It's called defeat." Hunter explains, towards Shane. "And by the way, since thing is open to the public, no ninja tricks."  
I keep up with the two boys, agreeing, "Yea, Hunter's right for once. Using our powers for personal gain is against one of the three Power Ranger rules." I get a strange look from the two reds. "What?"  
"There are rules to being a Power Ranger?" Shane questions as we round a corner.  
"Of course there are-," I get interrupted by the three of us spot a kangaroo monster? Okay, that is definitely new. We slide into stance, glaring at the marsupial monster.  
"Splendifurous gentlemen and lady," The monster announces, "I'm the Boxing Bopp-a-Roo." I turn my head in confusion with a 'huh?'. "A bouncin' bounty of bodacious bombasity." The wheel on his chest shifts to the lightning mark. Bopp-a-Roo twists his red glove, sending red lightning our way. We fall to the ground, but instantly get up and back into our stances. "Check me out! I'm the prognificator of powerful punches!"  
"Prog-what?" Shane asks, and the crimson ranger stops him.  
"Forget it," Hunter interrupts, "It's time to morph. Thunder Storm-"  
This time, it's Shane who stops Hunter, "I say when it's time to morph."  
"What?!" Hunter asks in disbelief.  
"Who cares who says it's time to morph!" I yell at the two idiots.  
"Just follow my lead and stay out of the way." Shane ignores me. Bopp-a-Roo punches another lightning bolt at us. I perform a backflip to dodge the attack.  
"Now it's time to morph." Shane declares.  
Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Thunder Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"I call upon the element of Nature! Nature's Whip!"  
"Hey!" Shane calls to Bopp-a-Roo, "Didn't you see the sign? The zoo's that way!"  
"I'm flabbergasted!" The kangaroo monster declares.  
"I'll get him!" Hunter announces.  
"No, I will." The red wind ranger denies, both of them jump, and hit the alien at the same time.  
"The stude is saved!" Bopp-a-Roo explains, as the wheel shifts to a house on fire. The marsupial thrusts fire at the crimson and red rangers, making them fly through the air.  
"Shane! Hunter!" I cry, running over to them, my whip still in hand, "You two okay?"  
"Bodacious and banglorious!" Bopp-a-Roo says, making me growl.  
"I'm getting tired of trying to understand this kangaroo." I glare, tightening my grip on the whip.  
"I'm just plain tired." Shane comments, his Hawk Blaster in hand, "Bye-bye Bopp-a-Roo." Hitting the marsupial in the head.  
"Have you seen my fabulous, flangorious wheel of fun?" The alien asks, punching lightning at us again.  
The red ranger aims his blaster at Bopp-a-Roo again, but Hunter flicks it out of his grasp with his Thunder Staff, "Hey you already tried that."  
Grasping the Thunder Staff, Shane swings in front of the crimson ranger. "What are you doing? I said I'll handle it."  
"Who cares?!" I snap at the two reds.  
"Blothering, bickering boys," The marsupial alien calls, "Ready to get blasted?" At the speed of light, I change my Nature's Whip in my Light Shield as he strikes us with lightning. Shane gets thrown back. Hunter and I however, advance forward, slowly getting closer to Bopp-a-Roo.  
"Let me handle this. Thunder style." Hunter demands, getting in range to attack. "Thunder Staff! Full Power!" Twirling his staff, the crimson ranger strikes the kangaroo, making it spark, but not fall.  
"He who rumbles and runs away," The marsupial quips, "lives to brawl another day!" He scurries away, leaving Shane and Hunter glaring at each other, and me glaring at the two of them.  
"Hey!" Shane exclaims.  
"What?" Hunter asks.  
"Power down!" Our morphs break and I'm just glaring at the two idiots.  
"You let him bail!" Shane accuses, "I would have pounded that couch potato."  
"You?" Hunter glares, "All you did was get in my way!"  
"¡Ustedes dos son tan idiotos!" I yell at them in Spanish, clenching my fists.  
"This is so lame," Shane ignores me once again, "I'm going for a run." I glare at the two reds one last time before ninja streaking to Ninja Ops.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Ninja Ops~~~~**  
I enter Ninja Ops, and taking a seat next to Lily, Lizzie, Lauren, Tori, and Blake, who are watching the two feuding rangers race each other through the woods. "¡Los dos son tan idiotos!" I exclaim to the others, getting a look from everyone except for Lils.  
"¿Cuándo empezó a darse cuenta de esa?" She scoffs, rolling her eyes, making the two blues look at us in confusion.  
"Desde el principio sabía que no iba a ir bien." I reply, smirking a little. She sighs, sitting back down in front of the computer screen. I plop down right next to her, getting weird looks from Tori and Blake. "What?"  
"Since when can you speak fluent Spanish?" Blake and Lizzie ask, raising an eyebrow at me and Lily.  
"Picked it up through my travels." I shrug, smiling, putting my attention back on the screen. We watch as Hunter and Shane jump and roll under logs so they aren't slowed down. Shane however, slows down because he rolled under a log instead of jumping over it like Hunter did.  
"Stop making me want to punch the both of you for being stupid." I mumble upon seeing Hunter laugh at the red ranger. Shane glares the the crimson ranger, gaining on him rather quickly. The air ninja grabs the a vine, swinging across the mini valley, leaving Hunter to fall into the valley. Next thing I know, they are running alongside each other along the beach, pushing each other with their arms to try and slow each other down.  
Dustin finally walks into Ninja Ops, and seeing the two fighting, groans, "Those guys are still at it." The yellow ranger takes a seat next to Blake, staring at the screen with the navy thunder ranger.  
Lauren finally speaks, standing up with her hands on her hips, "So let me get this straight," she turns towards Sensei and I, disbelief in her eyes, "There's a kickboxing robot kangaroo, bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor. And they're out playing follow the leader?"  
She kneels down, in between Dustin and Blake, making me nod and reply, "Yes, yes they are."  
"Sensei," Dustin addresses, scratching the back of his head, "We need help here, say something Sensei like." We turn our gaze over to the guinea pig sensei, hoping he has an answer.  
"They must both learn that the best quality of a leader, is to understand when to be a follower." Sensei Wantannabe says, all fortune cookie like.  
The earth ninja smiles, turning his head to all of us, "Dude's way deep, especially for a rodent." We all smile, and even laugh a little at Dustin's observation.  
Without drawing too much attention to myself, I tap Lil's shoulder. She snaps her head in my direction and I make a motion with my head towards the exit to Ninja Ops. Quietly, we exit our base, before she asks, "What are we doing?"  
I reply with, "We are just going to try and reason with the two idiots." She nods and we run to the park, knowing where they are going.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Park~~~~**  
Lily and I jog on the brick sidewalk of Blue Bay Harbor Park, both of us in our civilian clothes. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the two reds. The blonde next to me must have seen them too, because she nods her head, understanding. We watch them come to a stop by a bench, sitting down on it. And they are like, really sweaty. Lily and I hide behind a nearby tree, just observing at the moment what's gonna happen.  
"Good run." Shane pants, giving Hunter a little tap. I glance at Lily, eyes widened and everything.  
Hunter seems to have the same reaction as we do, as the dirty blonde turns his head to the teen in question, "Wait, did you just give me props?"  
Shane makes sure no one is around, and replies, "Hey, don't get all weird, I'm just sayin'..."  
"That maybe Sensei has a point?" Hunter finishes, glancing at the red ranger beside him.  
"The guy's usually pretty right on. That's why he's the teacher."  
Hunter looks out at the ocean from where he's sitting and explains, "Blake and I are used to being on our own. No parents. No sensei. No one to answer to except for each other."  
Shane has a look on his face that says he's thinking about what Hunter had just said. His face is now painted with sympathy for the brothers, "Hey, look, you got us now." I smile softly, knowing that what Shane said, was from his heart. "All of us. We look out for each other. That's the way it's gotta be."  
"I hear ya." Hunter smiles, and I love that they are now going to act like adults. They get up, and continue to run, with Lily and I secretly following them.  
 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Cargo Dock~~~~**  
So, Lily and I have been following Shane and Hunter for a while now, and nothing new has happened. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, making Lily and I loose our balance. We screech at the sudden movement of the ground. I push myself off the ground, before helping Lils up. "You okay?" I ask.  
"Yeah, you?" She assures, and I just nod my head to respond. We decide that now is a good time to approach Shane and Hunter.  
We jog up to them, and I ask sarcastically, "You wanna take a guess?"  
Hunter and Shane jump, and the blonde asks, "When did you get here?"  
"Now's not the time." Lily reasons, not wanting to tell them what we were up to.  
"You're right," Shane agrees, "Better not to take any chances." Hunter and I nod our heads, getting into position to morph.  
Holding up our right hand, pointer and middle finger straight up, we command.  
"Ninja Storm!"  
"Thunder Storm!"  
"Winter Storm!"  
"Ranger Form! HA!"  
Spinning the ranger power disk on my left wrist, it creates a snow storm around me. With my arms held out in a "t" position, my ninja uniform breaks revealing a white spandex suit with silver, electric blue and magenta highlights on it. Silver spandex like leggings cover my legs, and at the top is a short white skirt. In the center of my chest is a Snow Leopard paw print in black. Looking up to the sky, a white helmet, much like Dustin's, has a Snow Leopard head with it's mouth open, baring teeth and above my visor is a small, golden Snow Leopard's head. My visor snapping shut, the snowstorm around me disappears, showing me on an iceberg while it's snowing around me. I strike a pose, with my left hand on my hip and my right hand's pointer and middle finger over my heart. Finally, my right leg points out at an angle with my toes pointed, but both my legs stay straight.  
"Power of Thunder!"  
"Power of Air!"  
"Power of Winter!"  
We jog through the openings between the metal containers, "I think it's over here." Shane says, and as we round the corner, the kangaroo from earlier shows up. Pushing our backs against the metal bin, Shane confirms, "That's him alright." Taking another glance around the corner, the red ranger muses, "He must've paid for an upgrade."  
"Guys," I start, raising my wrist to my helmet, "We better call for backup this time. Cam." I declare into the morpher, "The kangaroo clown is back for round two. We need help."  
Just as I finish, the others appear and we get into a fighting stance where Bopp-a-Roo can see us. ""I'm a maniacally mad marsupial." We circle each other, keeping our guards up in case anything happens.  
"What did he say?" Tori wonders, and I just shrug.  
"No idea." Lily shrugs. The robot says something else, that we can't understand and the wheel on it's chest starts to spin. The wheel of fortune lands on fire, and he starts to give off bright red flames. He hits us with fireballs, sending us back into one of the large metal cargo bins.  
"I've had enough of this." The air ninja declares.  
"Winter Storm Striker!"  
"Thunder Blaster!"  
"Fire!"  
"Fire!" The blasts merge together, on a head on course to the monster... Until a force field is formed sending the blast directly at us. We are hit and sent back, our spandex suits sparking.  
"What happened?" Lily wonders.  
"It's some kind of shield." Hunter muses.  
"Yay! I did it!" A way to high pitched voice cheers. Our heads snap back, spotting Zurgane, Kapri, and Marah. "It worked! My shield worked! How cool am I?"  
"How luck are you?" Kapri snaps.  
"Great!" Tori and I exclaim in unison, "The whole family's here!"  
"Let's do this!" Shane declares, and we get into fighting stances. We split off into different groups to take everyone on. Shane and I end up on concrete asking for help from Cam.  
 _"Bopp-a-Roo can only be destroyed by deflecting it's own energy back onto itself."_ Cam explains, making me groan at his words.  
"We need help." The red ranger explains to a fallen crimson thunder ranger.  
"Any ideas?"  
Yes, Hunter... Yes, I have one now. I bring my morpher to my helmet. "Cam, what if there were a way for Hunter and Shane to combine their energies." I explain my theory. "Would that be enough to defeat this Kangaroo?"  
"We could give it a go." The blonde agrees with my plan. "Cam, can you draw the power from me?"  
 _"It's worth a try."_ The genius concedes, _"Here it goes. I'm channelling it directly into your Ninja Sword, Shane."_  
Hunter slaps his wrist, sending a crimson thunderbolt to Shane's golden sword. "Got it! Hope this works!" Shane gets back onto his feet, and he laughs, "You're the one who's going down for the count!" As the marsupial sends an attack the air ninja's way, Shane cuts it in half. "Ninja Sword! Thunder Power!" His sword courses with electric blue lightning. Bopp-a-Roo charges at the armed ranger. Shane swings his powered up sword.  
With the minion not getting up, I announce, holding the Winter Storm Striker, "Ready?!"  
"Totally!"  
"Not so fast." Declares Kapri, as the rest of the family stands next to the kangaroo. "You thought her's was good? Try mine." With a wave of her hand, a new force field pops up.  
"That looks pretty strong." Tori comments.  
"What now?" I groan, rolling my eyes.  
"What if we combine all of our weapons?" Hunter suggests.  
"That might work," I agree before teasing, "looks as if you actually do have a brain, Thunderbug."  
As Hunter tries to melt my head off with his eyes, Shane announces, "Let's do it!"  
"Thunder Winter Storm Cannon!" Apparently by just looking at our weapon causes Kapri, Marah and Zurgane to flee leaving the battle to the kangaroo.  
"Ready?"  
"Full power!" Our blast takes out the force field and monster all in one.  
"Yea!" We cheer.  
 _"I have to admit,"_ Cam pipes up, _"I'm pleasantly surprised."_  
Suddenly, Bopp-a-Roo grows mega. "Cam," Shane says into his morpher, "it's zord time!"  
"Let's rock and roar, Saba!" I raise my White Tiger Saber.  
"White Tigerzord! Your assistance is needed!" I jump into my zord with Lils by my side.  
"White Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!" As the others get out their swords, I look down at my power disk. "Inserting Winter Ranger Power Disk! Let's lock and drop!" The sphere comes out of the mouth of the tiger in the front. As the sphere opens, just like the first time, only a sound comes out. "Not again." I groan.  
 **Third Person POV:**  
Just as the first time, in an unknown snowy cave, the electric blue eyes of a zord with a fox head turns on. With a flip of it's tails, the fox like zord leaps out of the snow covered cave. And into battle...  
 **Chris POV:**  
I hear the cry of a fox, turn my zord to view a newly called machine. The fox zord has nine tails indicating it is a Kitsune fox. Her tails are tipped with blue and her body is a pure snowy white. "Awesome!" I exclaim. "Let's see what this kit can do! Kitsune Fox Zord! Online! Kitsune Fox Fan!" My newest zord's head and legs fold up and back for the handle of the fan while the nine tails stay the same.  
"I'm feelin' punchy!" The kangaroo announces, walking up to the zords. The Thunder and Ninja Storm Megazords ready their swords as I raise my fan, ready to fight. The boys charge in while I still stand at the ready with my weapon. The swords get blocked, and Boxing Bopp-a-Roo gives the two Megazords two punches before sending three fire punches at us. I block the one that was meant for me with my fan, but the others aren't so lucky.  
"Get out of here!" I demand, "Nine-tailed fox Air Stream!" The White Tigerzord waves the fan up and down a few times, making a large jet stream run straight into the minion.  
 _"Shane, Hunter, Chris, call the Mini Zord!"_ Cam orders over the intercom. A disk pops up in front of me. I grab it with my thumb and pointer finger.  
"You ready guys?" I ask the two reds.  
 _"Oh yeah!"_ Shane, Hunter and I place the small disk in our droppers. _"Locked and dropped!"_ The chest of the White Tigerzord opens, and a ball comes out, hitting two other balls. The power balls open.  
 _"I am Mini Zord!"_ The tiny and adorable zord announces, _"Thunder Winter Storm Megazord Formation! Engaged!"_

The lion zord's head that is on the shoulder of the Storm Megazords reattaches to the front of the newest megazord formation. The Thunder Megazord breaks apart, folding in on itself giving the megazord it's arms and legs. Lauren's dragonfly's wings attach to the back of the bigger zord. Finally, my zord's tiger head that was originally on it's chest attaches to the back of the Thunder Winter Storm Megazord. The sword removes itself from my megazord and goes into the hands of the new united megazord. The coyote head from Lizzie's zord attaches itself to the hilt of the White Tigerzord's sword. As the final touch, the Minizord's head and hands attach themselves into the respective places and Tor's and Blake's zords appear on the shoulders of the Thunder Winter Storm Megazord. The head of Tori's dolphin zord removes itself, revealing a blaster head.

"Lion, White Tiger Laser!" Shane declares. The lion's mane on the front of the Thunder Winter Storm Megazord starts to spin, charging not only itself up, but also the White Tiger Head on the back. Spinning, both heads fire at the alien before us. Boxing Bopp-a-Roo goes down with a single shot. As a small celebration, we all cheer from our seats in the cockpit, high fiving each other.

 **~~~~Blue Bay Harbor - Storm Chargers/Total Trek~~~~**  
We all cheer on Shane and Hunter as they perform - _as a team_ -, I know it's surprising, in the Total Trek race at their certain parts. "And the winner of this year's Total Trek is the team of Shane and Hunter!" My cousin announces, handing the large trophy to the two originally feuding reds. Maddie films the two taking the trophy with smiles on their faces. I clap for my friends, a large smile on my face.

"Not bad." Tori and I comment, lifting up their elbows so we are now under the trophy that they are holding.

"Hey," Shane starts to raise his hand, "we're trying to learnify with great knowledgeness."

"What?" I ask, giving the air ninja a confused look.

"We're starting to hang together better." Hunter puts what Shane just said in simpler terms. The two red rangers hand me the trophy as Shane and Hunter continuously go back and forth between coming together as a handshake or a hug. In the end, they high five... But that ends with them arm wrestling right in front of me.

"Atleast it's a start." Liz, Lauren, Lily, and I nervously laugh in unison.

* * *

 **Translations:**  
"¡Ustedes dos son tan idiotos!" - You two are such idiots!  
"¡Los dos son tan idiotos!" - Those two are such idiots!  
"¿Cuándo empezó a darse cuenta de esa?" - When did you first realize that?  
"Desde el principio sabía que no iba a ir bien." - From the very beginning I knew it wasn't going to go well.

* * *

 **HEEEYYYYOOOO PEOPLES!  
I'm so sorry it took ****_so_** **long to get this chapter out, but junior year has been very hard and I haven't had time to write or anything like that. I hope you guys understand, and hope you didn't mind waiting so long for the update. I also hope you are still into the story and are willing to wait a little longer for the next update. You can hopefully expect an update within the rest of February or March.**

 **Anyway, what do you think of the little Spanish blurbs in there. I personally found it very funny when my friend and I wrote those parts. If you want more Spanish just let me know. :D**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **This is Marie798 signing off!**


	14. Being Rewritten

**_Heyyo Peoples!_**

 ** _This is Marie798 back online to make an announcement... I will be rewriting Winter is Coming. There are so many grammar mistakes and too mamy plot holes and its bothering me a loy... And its has taken a lot out of me._**

 ** _However, I want your opinions... Should I (1) stop writing this version of the story and immediately start rewriting Winter is Coming or (2) finish writing this version of the story?_**

 ** _I want to thank you all for reading, favoriting, and reviewing my first ever published story and I hope to start rewriting almost immediately if everyone would want that._**

 ** _Please share your opinions with me so I can start writing as soon as possible._**

 ** _This Marie798 signing off._**


End file.
